Undead: Lich (END)
by Fuse-san-desu
Summary: Jugeun adalah Kota yang indah dan kota yang tenang dan teduh. Tempat yang pas untuk ditinggali para Undead. Oh okay, hidupku jadi lebih berantakan sejak kemarin malem. selamat datang di perang tak berujung Undead, Demonic, dan Hunter. BTS fanfic. #yoongi #hoseok #Sope #YoonSeok tralala
1. Chapter 1

Hai, namaku Min Yoongi, kalian bisa memanggilku Yoongi. Umurku menjadi zombie sekitar 13 tahun. Umur badanku sekitar 23 tahun. Aku bekerja sebagai librarian di perpustakaan kota Jugeun. Oh iya aku perkenalkan dengan kota tempat tinggalku, namanya Jugeun. Kota yang cukup ramai. Hampir setara Daegu tapi lebih kecil. Cukup menyenangkan bisa tinggal dikota ini. ketika siang hari terik matahari tidak terlalu menyilaukan mata. Tempat yang enak untuk ditinggali undead sepertiku.

Setiap hari aku melakukan rutinitasku. Setiap jangka waktu 15 tahun sekali aku berganti identitas. Yah, kira-kira begitu aturannya. Tapi aku baru bekerja sebagai librarian selama 5 tahun terakhir. Sebelumnya hidupku cukup tidak jelas, luntang luntung kesana kemari. Makan ketika aku merasa lapar. Makanan kesukaanku adalah daging busuk yang ada banyak belatungnya. Awalnya aku merasa aneh, karena aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun kecuali kopi dan daging busuk. Penerjemah lidahku agak kacau semenjak aku menjadi zombie. Aku harus teliti membersihkan gigiku supaya tidak ada belatung yang tertinggal di mulutku, dan aku harus secara rutin menyemprot parfum di mulutku agar tidak bau busuk. Cukup sulit menyesuaikan diri di antara manusia. Karena indera perasaku sudah terbalik. Hal yang menjijikkan bagi manusia terlihat enak didepanku kadang. Seperti bau daging busuk, bau ikan busuk atau bahkan bau mayat, tapi aku tidak suka bau kotoran.

Aku bangun sekitar jam 5 pagi. Aku makan kemudian membersihkan mulutku dan badanku. Setelah itu aku baru berangkat menaiki kereta bawah tanah menuju ke perpustakaan. Kebetulan flat yang aku tinggali lumayan jauh dari perpustakaan jadi aku naik kereta bawah tanah. Aku biasa mengawali pekerjaanku dengan absen kemudian mengambil jatah kopi. Merapikan meja sirkulasi, dan mulai menata koran dan majalah hari ini diatas meja kemudian berdiam diri di depan meja sirkulasi. Melayani pengunjung, sesekali mengembalikan buku yang berserakan, merapikan buku, mendata buku menamai beberapa buku baru, menginputkan artikel-artikel hari kemarin ke dalam server perpustakaan, dan masih banyak lagi. Bukan hal yang terlalu berat sejujurnya. Apalagi aku tidak merasa lelah semenjak aku ini zombie.

Sedikit aneh ketika membicarakan definisi zombie. Yang aku simpulkan dari beberapa percobaan dan pengalamanku.

1\. Zombie tidak bisa merasakan sakit, lelah, dan tidak bisa bergerak reflek seperti manusia biasa.

2\. Zombie bisa beregenerasi apapun lukanya. Mulai terbakar hingga jadi abu atau bahkan jika kepalamu terputus.

3\. Zombie tidak beremosi yang berlebihan. Senyum jika otak memerintahkannya.

4\. Okay, aku mayat berjalan.

Aku cukup bingung awalnya karena aku berpikir zombie seperti yang ada di film-film. Makan daging busuk, mati kalo kepalanya putus, dan bergerak kaku tidak jelas. Hampir semua zombie digambarkan dengan bentuk yang menjijikkan dan menyedihkan. Satu-satunya yang terlihat baik di semua film yang aku tonton adalah zombie-nya Warm Bodies. Sejujurnya, aku orang yang agak aneh. Karena aku bekerja di perpustakaan. Banyak waktu luangku berakhir dengan tidur dan membaca buku dan juga membuat lagu. Itu membuatku mengeluarkan trivia-trivia enggak penting.

Setiap hari Sabtu, aku akan bertemu dengan Hoseok. Seekor werewolf yang aneh. Kami selalu bertemu di stasiun bawah tanah pada jam pulang kerja. Ia akan membawa cadaver dari tempat kerjanya. Hoseok adalah suplier makananku. Aku makan mayat. Lebih tepatnya mayat makan mayat. Hoseok selalu menunggu di pojokan sambil membawa ransel besar. Ia biasanya lebih memilih menjauhkan diri kerumunan.

"hai Yoongi~ apa kabarmu?" Hoseok menyapaku saat aku mendekatinya. Dia selalu terlihat gembira dengan 'gummy smile' yang besar dan menunjukkan giginya yang rapi sambil sedikit menyembunyikan gigi taringnya. Entahlah, ia seperti matahari yang terang sekali bahkan matahari kalah terang mungkin dari senyumnya. Setiap kali di dekatnya aku jadi ingin pakai kacamata hitam dan berkata 'menjauhlah dariku! Silau banget tau!'.

"baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?" jawabku. Ia tersenyum makin lebar dan makin menyilaukan. Beruntung aku bukan vampire yang anti sama sinar matahari.

"aku baik-baik aja. Oh iya, sisakan tulang-tulangnya untukku ya nanti, aku belum mengubur dan mendoakannya" aku cuman mengangguk dan menunggu kereta datang.

Kami hanya diam di dalam kereta seperti kami tidak saling kenal. Setelah kami keluar dari kereta, aku dan Hoseok berjalan menuju flat tempat tinggalku. Hoseok juga punya rutinitas kerja sepertiku dan ia juga punya rutinitas setiap datang ke flatku.

"Yoongi, aku ke belakang dulu ye? Ngasih makan kucing-kucing. Aku bawain mereka makanan kucing yang enak hari ini." katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus makanan kucing. Aku mengikutinya. Secara ilmiah, werewolf masih sekeluarga dengan anjing. Tapi entah ada sesuatu yang membuat Hoseok berbeda dari werewolf yang lain, karena dia selalu dikerumuni kucing-kucing disana sini. Entah itu di flatku, entah itu di flat tempatnya tinggal, semuanya selalu ada kucing. Penggemar kucing memang aneh.

Setelah bermain dan memberi makan kucing, kami baru naik ke atas. ia mengantarkan cadaver ato bisa dibilang, mayat yang diawetkan. Ia mengantarkan itu setiap hari sabtu. Begitu sampai di flat, aku segera membuka lemari es. Hoseok dengan cepat mengeluarkan bungkusan hitam berisi cadaver dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es. Kemudian aku berikan sejumlah uang kepadanya. Transaksi selesai.

"hei Yoongi, uang hari ini enggak sebanyak biasanya. Lagi krisis kah?" Hoseok bertanya sambil menghitung-hitung uang yang dibawanya.

"kamu memberiku daging kelinci kan? Kamu bilang harganya lebih murah dari kambing yang biasa kamu bawa" jawabku sambil menyodorkan kopi kepadanya.

"iya sih, tapi kamu kan jarang ganti daging, kenapa tiba-tiba ganti daging"

"aku bosen makan daging Kambing"

"bukannya daging busuk semuanya sama aja?"

"tapi aku jijik dengan daging tikus"

"kamu aja yang jijik karena tikus, toh masa gelandanganmu dulu kamu makan daging tikus" aku menyeruput kopiku sejenak.

"iya sih, tapi itu enggak enak. Enggak semua bangkai enak dimakan"

"well, cuman kamu aja sih yang makan bangkai. Semua klienku makan daging bukan cadaver" Hoseok menyodorkan 3 lembar uang dari setumpuk uang yang tadi sempat diterimanya. Ia mengembalikannya kepadaku.

"anggap sebagai diskon. Kebetulan banyak kelinci yang mati minggu ini." katanya. Aku ambil uang itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celanaku. Hoseok mulai meminum kopinya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan leaflet dari saku mantelnya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"kamu harus membacanya" katanya. Aku terima leaflet itu dan membacanya. Leaflet kafe dengan cake yang banyak dihiasi cream yang terlihat cewek banget.

"aku ingin makan cake itu. Itu cake buatan Jin-hyung. Aku penasaran rasanya, katanya dia bisa menyesuaikan rasanya dengan lidahku" cerocosnya.

"memangnya apa yang salah dengan lidahmu?"

"aku tidak bisa merasakan makanan olahan susu. Kau tau kan, cream dan cake-nya pasti menggunakan susu, jadi di lidahku terasa pahit." Oh, aku baru tau werewolf bisa seperti itu. Aku lihat alamat leafletnya. Ada di distrik 3. Di Jugeun terbagi 3 wilayah bagi para undead. Ada wilayah Vampire, wilayah Werewolf, dan area netral. Kebanyakan undead hidup di area netral. Sedangkan para werewolf dan vampire selalu berseteru. Mereka sangat sensitif dengan satu sama lain kecuali beberapa orang dari mereka. Beberapa werewolf ada yang _lone wolf_ seperti Hoseok selebihnya ikut dengan koloni-koloni besar. Sedikit berbeda dengan vampire yang setauku mereka selalu terikat dengan semacam perkumpulan seperti guild. Wilayah werewolf ada di distrik 5, 6, dan 8. Sedangkan wilayah vampire ada di distrik 1, 2, dan 3. Dari distrik 4, 7 dan 9 hingga 12, adalah area netral. Beruntungnya, tempat tinggal dan kerjaku berada di area netral.

"ini di distrik 3. Kamu gila ya? kamu ini werewolf." Kataku.

"iya, aku tau. Jin-hyung memberiku _boarding pass_ saat aku masuk sana" ia menunjukkan sebuah sapu tangan pink dengan sulaman tangan yang rapih bertuliskan 'Kim Seok Jin'. Cukup meyakinkan, semenjak Jin-hyung adalah petinggi kalangan vampire.

"temani aku okay? Kamu kan yang bisa mencium bau mereka"

"memangnya kenapa dengan hidungmu? Mestinya kamu yang werewolf yang punya penciuman lebih bagus dari aku" balasku. Ia tersenyum hambar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"eh, aku ini bukan werewolf keturunan, jadi aku sama sekali enggak bisa mencium bau. Indera penciumanku mati sejak aku masih hidup, jadi mau gimana lagi" oh, dia werewolf teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Ia mendoakan setiap hewan yang dibunuhnya dan sekarang ia tidak bisa mencium bau. Demi apa dia jadi werewolf?

"ne, anterin aku ne?" aku menghela nafasku.

"okelah, aku anterin"

Moda kereta api bawah tanah adalah moda transportasi utama Jugeun selain bus kota dan taksi. Kereta api bawah tanah Jugeun termasuk kereta api berat atau _Heavy Rail Transit_. Di eropa biasa disebut _metro_. Di negara-negara asia tenggara disebut _Mass Rapid Transit (MRT)_. Di Jugeun, selain menjadi moda transportasi utama, kereta api juga menjadi penghubung beberapa kota seperti Seoul, Busan, Gwangju atau bahkan kampung halamanku Daegu. Kereta Maglev ( _Magnetic Levitation Train_ ) menjadi kereta penghubung kota-kota yang menempuh perjalanan kurang dari 3 jam lamanya. Kereta supercepat yang membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk pembangunannya ketimbang kereta-kereta biasanya. Di buku-buku ensiklopedi biasanya disebutkan korea adalah salah satu negara dengan sistem subway terbesar di dunia. Seoul Metropolitan Subway dengan 8 juta perjalanan perharinya dengan panjang rel sekitar 288 km atau bahkan lebih. Jugeun mungkin hanya sebagian kecil dari sistem perkeretaapian di korea. Aku sebenarnya ingin bisa naik kereta ekspress kelas satu dari Jugeun ke Gwangju, itu salah satu impianku sebelum aku mati.

"hei Yoongi, apa kamu masih inget dengan cara matimu?" Hoseok berdiri di depanku sambil bersandar di tiang pegangan, dan ia tersenyum kearahku. Kalo boleh aku ingin menamparnya.

"masih, emang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"gimana ceritanya orang kayak kamu bisa mati?"

Ini orang kurang ajar

"aku manusia waktu itu, dan tentu saja aku bisa mati!" Hoseok terkekeh pelan.

"hehe, setidaknya ceritakan padaku bagaimana cara matimu?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"apa kamu juga mati sambil tertawa kayak joker?" sindirku

"beberapa orang mengatakan aku titisan joker"

"mau-maunya joker denganmu"

"tehe~ ya begitulah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana cara matimu Yoongi?" aku menghela nafasku, ini orang bener-bener enggak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Daegu Subway Fire" jawabku singkat.

(Author's note: mohon cari info sendiri tentang Daegu Subway Fire di mbah google)

"oh, aku tidak ingin tau tentang insiden itu tapi aku ingin mendengar dari point of view Yoongi~"

"aku dari Seoul bersama kakakku. Kami naik kereta api bawah tanah untuk pulang ke rumah setelah naik kereta express dari Seoul. Waktu sampai di stasiun Jungangno, kereta sebelah sudah terbakar. Waktu itu aku dan kakakku akan pergi keluar tapi pintu sudah tertutup. Kelanjutanya kamu pasti sudah bisa nebak. Rasanya menyakitkan terbakar dengan suhu diatas 500o celcius. Tapi 3 hari setelah kejadian aku bangun di atas rel kereta di stasiun Daegu."

"apa kau melihat pemakamanmu?"

"yah, kira-kira begitu. Aku melihat foto dan bunga ada di stasiun Jungangno setiap aku ke Daegu. By the way, bagaimana dengan cara matimu?"

"hmn, cara matiku sedikit berbeda darimu. Aku mati karena ada cacing yang memakan otakku. Kemudian aku masuk rumah sakit, mati dan tubuhku di bakar dan disebar di pegunungan. Tiba-tiba aku bangun sekitar 5 tahun dari terakhir kali tanggal yang aku ingat, dan aku bangun dengan tubuh serigala."

"bagaimana bisa ada cacing di kepalamu?"

"oh, aku dokter hewan sejak aku masih hidup, dan aku punya spesialisasi khusus hewan ternak terutama kuda"

Persis kayak mukanya yang mirip kuda.

"ah, mukamu yang kayak kuda itu enggak jauh-jauh dari kuda ternyata"

"thanks, tapi larva cacing kuda benar-benar berbahaya. Ia bisa merusak otak dan pembuluh darah di otak. Aku jadi sering bolak balik rumah sakit gara-gara ini. tapi mau gimana lagi. Pada akhirnya semua manusia akan mati."

"pemikiran yang aneh"

"aku tau"

Terdengar suara pemberitahuan kereta akan masuk ke stasiun yang kami tuju. Aku dan Hoseok segera mendekatkan diri ke pintu kereta. Begitu pintu kereta terbuka kami langsung keluar.

Distrik 3 Jugeun terkenal sebagai kawasan elit para Vampire. Banyak vampire keturunan bangsawan dan petinggi kalangan Vampire hidup disini. Tidak seperti di distrik 1 dan 2, begitu sampai di Distrik 3 langsung tercium bau keberadaan Vampire. Distrik ini selalu di jaga ketat demi keamanan para petinggi dan bangsawan. Karena Vampire dan Werewolf adalah dua kubu yang berseteru dan saling sensi satu sama lain. Jadi agak waspada kalo-kalo tiba-tiba kita kenapa-kenapa. Tapi entah kenapa, Hoseok dengan gummy smile-nya jalan santai kayak gak masuk ke area terlarang.

"yoongi, ayo cepet, aku laper nih." Katanya.

"yang mestinya laper itu aku okay"

"kamu kan makan sebulan sekali juga gak bakal mati Yoongi"

"oh, werewolf sepertimu bisa mati?"

"bisa, tapi mati sesaat. Kamu tau kan berapa kali kepalaku putus?" aku cuman bisa menghela nafas. Nyebelin banget kalo udah jalan sama Hoseok. Disindir seperti apapun dia enggak mempan.

Ah, sedikit trivia tentang kami. Ada beberapa Undead yang bener-bener enggak bisa mati. Entah apa sebabnya, berapa kalipun dibunuh, tetap akan bangun dan hidup lagi. Aku dan Hoseok salah satunya. Meskipun Hoseok adalah seekor werewolf, tapi dia enggak bisa mati. Beberapa spekulasi ada di buku-buku khusus yang pernah aku temui di perpustakaan. Di buku itu dikatakan dari semua undead, ada beberapa yang terlahir bukan karena keturunan. Undead yang lahir karena telah mengalami kematian disebut Lich. Lich tidak bisa mati hingga batas akhirnya tiba. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang tau tentang batas akhir, hanya ada beberapa teori seperti, teori arwah gentayangan yang punya tanggungan di bumi. Teori batas akhir tidak ada yang benar dan pasti.

Cukup menyenangkan menjadi Undead Lich, untuk beberapa keuntungan terutama untuk pekerjaan tertentu yang cukup merepotkan. Kami punya pekerjaan khusus, lebih tepatnya aku dan Hoseok biasa memiliki pekerjaan khusus. Sedikit Undead Lich di Jugeun, dan kami salah satunya. Kami menerima berbagai macam pekerjaan mulai menjadi kurir, mata-mata, atau bahkan menjadi detektif bayaran. Semua pekerjaan itu harus dilakukan dengan syarat tidak boleh ada senapan atau senjata api yang digunakan.

Mac Gyver juga sama seperti kami. Cuman Mac Gyver itu manusia dengan otak brilian yang satu hari nanti dia bisa mati. Tapi aku dan Hoseok tidak bisa mati, itu bedanya aku dan Mac Gyver. Aku biasa menggunakan pisau kecil yang aku sembunyikan di sabuk celanaku. Hoseok cukup dengan kukunya dia bisa melakukan banyak hal, mulai memotong tali hingga membelah plat baja setebal 1 cm. Dia punya banyak keuntungan sebagai Undead Lich yang punya kekuatan lebih besar dari Werewolf biasa. Tapi cukup berguna untuk dimanfaatkan.

"hei Yoongi, Jin-hyung memintaku datang ke kafenya" Hoseok menoleh kearahku sambil menunjukkan leaflet yang tadi dia tunjukkan. Mungkin ini alasan dia minta anterin buat makan cake.

"ada apa?"

"aku denger dari _koloni_ , mereka menculik orang _guild_." Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Werewolf dan vampire adalah dua kubu yang selalu berseteru. Ada 2 perserikatan besar diantara mereka berdua. Di kubu Werewolf biasa disebut koloni, di kubu vampire ada guild. Tersebar beberapa rumor kalau akan ada perang diantara 2 kubu ini di Jugeun. Tapi sebuah tindakan yang super nekat kalo sampai koloni werewolf menculik petinggi guild vampire.

"dapet info apa aja di koloni?"tanyaku.

"enggak tralu banyak. Cuman ada rumor begitu" jawabnya sambil berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah kafe dengan nuansa vintage yang kental di ujung blok.

Kafe kecil diujung blok adalah kafe kecil dimana banyak undead yang berkumpul disana, terutama vampire. Kami berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kafe.

"hei Yoongi, apa kau mencium aroma pastries yang baru keluar dari oven?" tanya Hoseok sambil mencoba mengendus bau disekitarnya.

"kamu bilang, kamu gak bisa mencium bau?"

"ya, makanya aku tanyak." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"hentikan senyum bodohmu itu, orang bisa salah paham liatnya" ia mengerjapkan matanya membelalak. Aku segera membuka pintu berlonceng didepanku.

"tapi aku bukan homo!" protes Hoseok sambil mengekor dibelakangku.

"shut up! Nyadar enggak sih kamu dari tadi dilirikin banyak orang!" jawabku ketus.

"yakan aku ganteng soalnya..." aku berhentikan langkahku. Aku menghela nafas keras-keras lalu berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Hoseok tersenyum hambar sambil mengambil langkah mundur.

"y.. ya... Yoongi... aku bercanda, sumpah aku bercanda. Ne...calm your self buddy"

"kau beruntung aku masih memaafkanmu kali ini" aku berbalik menuju meja kosong dipojok. Hoseok mendahului langkahku dan menarik kursi. Ia menyodorkan kursinya untukku.

"ne, maafkan aku ya? bagaimana kalo aku yang traktir kopimu hari ini?" katanya. Aku duduk di kursi yang disodorkan untukku. Aku sandarkan punggungku dan mulai menyilangkan tanganku. Hoseok sudah duduk di depanku.

"gimana? Aku traktir kopimu ya?" aku mendengus keras menatap Hoseok yang masih dengan wajahnya yang sok-sok berharap itu.

"whatever" jawabku singkat. Hoseok mengembangkan senyum silaunya dan segera mencari waiters dan memanggilnya.

Okay, sekali lagi aku tekankan. Kita berada di kafe tempat para vampire berkumpul. Bau vampire di mana-mana. Di meja dekat kami, atau bahkan waiters yang mendatangi kami. Waiters mendatangi kami dengan wajah canggung. Dari baunya dia memang vampire. Aku rasa dia tau Hoseok ini werewolf.

"selamat datang di Vintage Cafe, silahkan memesan menu terbaik kami disini" waiters wanita yang berbicara ramah ini menyodorkan buku menu kepada kami. Aku langsung membuka halaman belakang dan mencari minuman yang cocok dengan lidahku. Aku mencari kopi.

"aku pesan espresso 2" kataku. Waiters itu segera mencatatnya. Aku lirik Hoseok yang masih membolak balik buku menu. Aku tendang kakinya dan dia menoleh kearahku.

"apaan?" tanyanya.

"cepet! Lama amit milihnya" Hoseok tidak menanggapi dan kembali membalik lembar buku menu dan menunjuk sebuah cake dengan dekorasi super cute.

"cake yang ini sama espresso" katanya. Waiters itu kembali mencatat pesanannya.

"terima kasih harap menunggu pesanan dengan sabar" kata waiters itu.

"tidak, aku tidak mau menunggu lama." Jawab Hoseok. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan pink milik Jin-Hyung.

"aku ini pelanggan lama. Aku tidak mau menunggu. Aku beri waktu 5 menit. Jika tidak maka pemesanan batal. Tolong beritahukan ini pada pemilik kafe ini" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Waiters itu hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan pergi. Sepertinya memang Jin-Hyung menghubungi Hoseok karena ada sesuatu yang ingin mereka mintai tolong dari kami.

"hei, kenapa kamu gak beri tau aku kalo Jin-Hyung kontak ke kamu?" tanyaku. Hoseok tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"bukannya aku enggak mau ngasih tau kamu. Jin-Hyung sebenernya udah berusaha ndatengin kamu, tapi masalahnya jadwalmu sama jadwalnya crash jadi dia dateng ke flatmu tapi enggak ketemu kamu. jadi dia dateng ke flatku." Alasannya kali ini cukup non sense. Aku tendang kursi Hoseok keras-keras.

"jelaskan yang bener dasar jelek!" umpatku. Dia tersenyum hambar.

"itu yang Jin-Hyung katakan kepadaku kemarin okay." Katanya. Aku mendengus lagi.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu" Jin-Hyung datang sambil membawa nampan berisi 3 cangkir espresso dan sepiring cake dengan dekorasi yang super cute pesanan Hoseok. Dengan hati-hati dan elegan ia meletakkan pesanan kami di depan kami. Kemudian ia menarik kursi dan duduk bersama kami.

"terima kasih sebelumnya, kalian mau datang untuk mendengarkan permintaanku." Jin-hyung mulai basa basi. Aku menyeruput kopiku sejenak kemudian mulai bertanya.

"memangnya apa permintaan hyung?" Jin-hyung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan 2 amplop cokelat dan memberikannya kepada kami masing-masing satu. Aku buka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ada 3 lembar foto dan 3 lembar kertas. Semuanya foto 3 mayat yang berbeda.

"aku ingin kalian menyelidiki tentang kematian mereka bertiga. Kalian bisa baca biodatanya di lembaran selanjutnya." Aku mulai membaca lembaran biodata.

"oh, mereka petinggi guild?" tanya Hoseok.

"ya, karena itu aku minta tolong kalian. Kematian mereka cukup janggal. Mayatnya di temukan di distrik 12." jelasnya

"itu area netral" sahutku. Jin-hyung mengangguk kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu hitam.

"tubuh korban kondisinya buruk, banyak sayatan dimana-mana. Mirip dihajar werewolf" aku melirik Hoseok. Ia mulai terlihat serius semenjak mengangkut kondisi mayat.

"kartu ini? kartu apa?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kartu hitam itu. Ada gambar lampu Jack'O Lantern.

"itu kartu yang ditemukan diatas mayat. Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang hubungan kasus ini dengan kartu itu."

"aku ingin melihat mayatnya, boleh?" tanya Hoseok. Aku menoleh kearah Jin-hyung. Ia mengangguk pelan

"sebaiknya cepat habiskan pesanan kalian dulu. Aku akan mempersiapkannya di dalam" kemudian ia berdiri, membungkut dengan hormat kpada kami lalu pergi.

Aku seruput kopiku sambil membaca semua biodata korban. Hoseok sedang asik makan sambil memandangi kartu hitam yang dibawanya.

"hei Yoongi, Jack'O Lantern cuman ada di bulan September Oktober kan?" tanyanya.

"Halloween. Itu hiasan lampu halloween untuk menakuti roh jahat. Itu katannya" jelasku

"tapi aneh, membuat jejak dengan kartu seperti ini. seperti permainan anak kecil." aku hanya diam dan mulai melirik jumlah korban manusia yang dibuat korban selama 3 bulan terakhir. Sekitar 100 orang.

"hei Hoseok, sudah lihat jumlah korban manusia 3 bulan terakhir?"

"iya, itu diatas rata-rata. Seharusnya dia cuman butuh sekitar 10 sampai 30 selama 3 bulan" ada beberapa informasi yang aku enggak begitu paham. Salah satunya rata-rata konsumsi manusia yang dibutuhkan vampire. Karena ini jaman modern, undead pemakan manusia seperti Werewolf dan Vampire biasa menggunakan darah artifisial atau darah sintetis yang di campur dengan darah hewan atau darah manusia. Setauku, mereka memiliki semacam norma tidak tertulis yang membuat mereka tidak banyak memakan manusia. Norma ini berjalan bertahun-tahun dan tanpa sebab. Beberapa info yang dulu pernah aku dapat, jika membunuh manusia di luar batas normal, maka ia akan mati. Dalam kasus ini, 3 korban ini melanggar norma tidak tertulis ini. Tapi, yang aku pahami, cerita tentang hukuman norma tidak tertulis ini cuman mitos. Jadi mestinya tidak ada hubungan dengan jumlah korban. Yang justru harus menjadi perhatian adalah koloni. Masalahnya, dalam komunitas Werewolf ada 7 koloni besar. Itu berarti harus mencari info diantara 7 koloni.

"hei Yoongi, kamu lagi mikirin apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"kamu punya info di koloni kan? Katamu ada rumor penculikan" balasku.

"memang, ada rumor seperti itu. Tapi aku enggak pernah denger jauh tentang rumor itu. Seandainya rumor itu jadi kenyataan, seharusnya perang sudah dimulai dari kemarin." Hoseok membuat argumen yang benar. Seandainya rumor penculikan itu benar, berarti guild sudah menyerang koloni. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada serangan satu sama lain. aku melirik biodata korban lagi. Mereka adalah petinggi guild yang berpengaruh. Mestinya jika muncul kejadian seperti ini, perang sudah dimulai.

"Hoseok, kenapa perang enggak dimulai?" tanyaku.

"oh, mana aku tau. Emang aku tau segalanya"

"gunakan kekuatanmu bodoh!"

"males! Lagian aku juga punya batasan menggunakan kekuatanku. Kenapa kamu enggak menduplikat dirimu dan mencari info?" balasnya sambil memakan potongan terakhir cakenya.

Lich dalam literatur manusia biasa disebut penyihir abadi. Tidak bisa mati dan bisa menggunakan sihir. Konsep Lich didunia ini cukup aneh. Lich memiliki tubuh yang sama dengan makhluk lain. Contohnya Hoseok, dia adalah lich dengan tubuh werewolf dan memiliki kekuatan sihir tertentu. Baik aku maupun Hoseok juga memiliki sihir tertentu. Sihir ini tidak bisa seenaknya dipakai, ada batasan-batasan tertentu yang harus kami penuhi sebagai bayaran dari sihir ini. aku dan Hoseok menyebutnya 'bayaran'. Sihirku adalah bisa membuat duplikat kw 1 dari diriku sendiri. Aku bisa membuat setidaknya 100 hingga 500 duplikat. Dengan sihir ini aku bisa seperti menyebar benih untuk mencari info diseluruh kota.

"Hoseok, menurutmu kenapa undead pemakan manusia dibunuh karena makan manusia terlalu banyak?" Hoseok mengangkat alisnya dan mengernyit bingung.

"hmn, mungkin ada yang membunuhnya. Mungkin itu yang mereka panggil Hunter."

"Hunter?"

"yap, kurasa ini pekerjaan Hunter. Aku pernah diceritain sama klienku tentang Hunter. Kebanyakan pelanggan tetapku makan manusia dari jenazah, kamu tau kan tentang suplier daging manusia. Setauku suplier daging manusia membatasi pembelian setiap pembeli dan pembeli membayar harga yang tinggi. Setauku, suplier daging manusia berada dibawah pengawasan Hunter dan setiap barang pembelian katanya melalui verifikasi dari Hunter. Tapi aku tidak pernah tau kalau mereka sampai membunuh seperti ini." Hoseok menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar. Intinya dari semua omongan Hoseok, Hunter bukan orang sembarangan. Mereka semacam polisi yang memang bertugas menjaga gerak gerik Undead pemakan manusia. Apapun itu ini jadi aneh, untuk apa Jin-hyung meminta kami menyelidiki tentang pembunuhan ini. Jin-hyung pasti sudah tau Hunter membunuh 3 korban. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jin-hyung.

"Hoseok, aku merasa ini ada yang salah." Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

Terlihat Jin-hyung kembali ke meja kami dan menghampiri kami. Ia tersenyum dan menyodorkan masker kedepan kami.

"maaf menunggu lama, mari kuantar melihat jenazahnya" aku berdiri sambil mengantongi masker dimeja. Jin-hyung memberi tanda untuk mengikutinya ke dalam dapur. Kemudian kami masuk kedalam dapur yang sibuk dan penuh aroma pastries dan roti. Kemudian kami masuk ke sebuah lorong dan menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar. Sepertinya kami sudah berada di lain gedung. Kemudian kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dijaga oleh 4 orang. Didalam ruangan ada 3 meja dengan 3 kantung jenazah. Seluruh ruangan dijaga ketat dan membuat aroma Vampire yang sangat pekat diseluruh ruangan. Aku tidak bisa membedakan aroma satu orang dengan orang yang lain disini.

"ini jenazah yang kalian bisa lihat." Kata Jin-hyung berbalik menghadap kearah kami. Aku lirik Hoseok sejenak. Ia mengangguk kecil kearahku. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"sebelum itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Kataku tegas.

"apa itu?"

"hmn, aku ngomong blak-blakan aja. 3 jenazah ini korban dari Hunter, aku yakin seorang petinggi dari undead pemakan manusia pasti tau tentang Hunter. Dari semua Undead yang hidup di Jugeun, hanya Werewolf dan Vampire yang makan manusia. Populasi kalian mencapai 80% dari semua Undead di Jugeun. Itu berarti kalian berada dalam pengawasan ketat Hunter. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan? Apa kalian ingin menyelidiki tentang Hunter?" ekspresi Jin-hyung berubah setelah mendengar pertanyaanku dan ia melepas kacamatanya.

"terima kasih sudah menunggu dan tidak mengatakannya di depan. Awalnya aku ingin mengarahkan kalian secara tidak langsung tapi sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan sebelum melakukannya. Baiklah, aku akan berterus terang tentang kasus ini. Sebenarnya ini dimulai sebulan yang lalu. Seperti yang kalian tau, basis Guild dan Koloni adalah basis besar seperti benteng. Tahun 1992 Jugeun dibagi 3 wilayah, wilayah Guild, Koloni, dan Netral. Sebenarnya 3 wilayah ini adalah basis 3 kelompok besar Guild wilayah kami, Koloni wilayah Werewolf dan Netral adalah wilayah Hunter. Tapi bulan lalu perbatasan distrik 8 dan 1 menjadi kuburan masal Undead. 3 korban kemudian ditugasi untuk mencari info tentang penyerangan ini. ada beberapa info yang kami dapat, tapi sebagai bayarannya kami kehilangan banyak orang.

"Hunter telah memiliki kekuatan yang besar, cukup besar untuk menghapuskan seluruh Undead di Jugeun. Mereka telah mengembangkan senjata pencabut nyawa yang mengerikan. Cepat atau lambat perang antara Hunter dan Undead akan pecah. Minggu lalu, perjanjian telah dibuat antara Guild dan Koloni, kami memutuskan untuk menyatukan kekuatan untuk menghadapi Hunter. Karena itu aku ingin minta tolong kepada kalian. Selidiki tentang kekuatan Hunter. Jika kita bisa mengetahui tentang kekuatan mereka, kita bisa mempertahankan Guild dan Koloni dan juga menyelamatkan Undead yang lain."

Aku dan Hoseok hanya bisa menganga dan dan diam. Ini gila!

Entah kenapa aku merasa salah sudah dihidupkan kembali menjadi Lich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning FF ini mengandung konten yang cukup menjijikkan, sumpah serapah, dan kekerasan. PG-17!**

Enjoy~

.

.

.

"Hunter telah memiliki kekuatan yang besar, cukup besar untuk menghapuskan seluruh Undead di Jugeun. Mereka telah mengembangkan senjata pencabut nyawa yang mengerikan. Cepat atau lambat perang antara Hunter dan Undead akan pecah. Minggu lalu, perjanjian telah dibuat antara Guild dan Koloni, kami memutuskan untuk menyatukan kekuatan untuk menghadapi Hunter. Karena itu aku ingin minta tolong kepada kalian. Selidiki tentang kekuatan Hunter. Jika kita bisa mengetahui tentang kekuatan mereka, kita bisa mempertahankan Guild dan Koloni dan juga menyelamatkan Undead yang lain."

Aku dan Hoseok hanya bisa menganga dan dan diam. Ini gila!

Entah kenapa aku merasa salah sudah dihidupkan kembali menjadi Lich.

Aku lirik Hoseok mulai menghela nafasnya dan menyibak poninya. Kemudian Hoseok menoleh kearahku. Ia mengangkat alisnya kemudian kembali menunduk sambil merapikan poninya.

"well, terima kasih prolognya tapi melihat misi kali ini, aku tidak mau dibayar murah okay." Jin-hyung mengangguk mengerti. Ia memanggil beberapa orang yang membawa koper dan memerintahkan untuk menunjukkan isi kopernya. Mereka membukanya dan terlihat uang di dalam koper ditata rapih.

"ada 1 juta dolar disana. Bagaimana?" kata Jin-hyung memulai penawarannya.

"aku kira kami dibayar euro, bukan dollar" balasku.

"aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu Yoongi."

"kita ini undead yang matre kau tau? baiklah, aku ingin 50 juta dollar, how?" aku mulai membuka harga.

"10 juta"

"okay, cari orang lain untuk menyelesaikannya."

"15 juta"

"well, aku kira cadangan kas guild bisa senilai 100 triliun euro bukan ya?"

"aku tidak bisa membuatnya lebih dari 20 juta dollar okay. Kau pikir kami makan apa?"

"mungkin kau bisa coba bangkai?"

"jaga mulutmu! Kalian berada di wilayah yang kalian tidak akan bisa kalian hadapi!"

"really? I don't think so." Aku hampiri Jin-hyung yang sudah menatap tajam kearahku. Aku berhenti tepat didepannya. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"what? Apa karena kami dikepung segerumbulan alpha jadi Jin-hyung pikir kami tidak bisa mengalahkanmu? Kau terlalu memandang rendah kami" ancamku.

"fine, 50 juta dollar. Aku ingin semua info tentang Hunter. Tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan, mengerti?" aku berbalik dan kembali ke posisi awalku.

"okay, deal." Jawabku singkat. Kemudian jin-hyung beserta seluruh bawahannya pergi meninggalkan aku dan Hoseok berdua di dalam kamar mayat.

Entah bagaimana kami berdua jadi hening seketika untuk beberapa menit.

"kita perlu liat mayatnya Yoon" Hoseok memecah keheningan sambil berjalan menuju salah satu mayat. Aku menyusulnya dan kami berdiri di depan kantung mayat hitam yang berbau sedap. Oh, aku lapar.

"baunya enak, aku jadi lapar" celotehku. Hoseok menoleh kepadaku.

"sebaiknya tahan rasa laparmu, kepala kita bisa dipenggal kalo ini dimakan" Kemudian Hoseok mulai membuka kantung mayat yang dipegangnya. Bau harum bangkai menyeruak keluar dan tercium sangat lezat bagiku. Sepertinya mayatnya sudah 3 hari lebih dan diberi formalin. Rasanya agak aneh kalo dikasih formalin, tapi itu tetap mempertahankan rasa daging bangkai yang lembut.

"hei Yoongi, jangan lapar dulu, kita harus cek mayatnya." Hoseok menyenggol sikuku dan aku mulai melirik mayatnya. Hoseok memakai sarung tangan latexnya sementara aku mulai menekan-nekan daging mayat. Dagingnya masih kesat tapi juicy~ dan jusnya keluar saat ditekan dan menempel di tanganku. Aku angkat tanganku dan tanpa sadar aku sudah menghisap jariku sendiri. Rasanya enak, manis dan gurih yang luar biasa enak. Rasanya bangkai undead dengan bangkai hewan memang berbeda.

"hoi, fokus Yoongi! ini pekerjaan bukan acara makan-makan." Hoseok menyindirku lagi.

"maaf, baunya dan rasannya benar-benar enak. Boleh aku mencicipinya sedikit?" tanyaku.

"hei, fokus Yoongi!" bentak Hoseok. Aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandangi mayatnya. Seluruh tubuh mayat lengkap dan tidak ada yang kurang, hanya saja mereka terlihat seperti Tofu yang di iris kecil-kecil dan acak.

"ini mutilasi macem apa? Bisa kayak sekumpulan daging bulgogi?" Hoseok mulai berceloteh sambil melihat-lihat mayatnya.

"aku melihatnya seperti tahu kotak yang dipotong dadu. Sepertinya diberi Doejang enak." Sahutku sambil berusaha mengambil sedikit daging mayat

"jangan dimakan Yoongi!" bentak Hoseok. Aku mendengus keras berusaha mengalihkan bau enak mayat didepanku.

"mungkin dia ditebas pedang laser Obi Wan Kenobi? Atau Luke Skywalker?" jawabku asal. Hoseok memandangiku sejenak.

"Yoongi kau Jenius!" hah? Jenius?

"apaan?" tanyaku. Hoseok buru-buru menuju ke kantong mayat yang lain dan membukanya. Sedangkan aku masih tetap di depan mayat yang sudah dibuka. Aku keluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celanaku dan memotong sedikit daging mayat di depanku. Baunya enak, benar-benar enak. Aku lapar. Aku jilat sedikit potongan dagingnya kemudian aku segera melahapnya. Rasanya seperti surga makanan. Rasanya benar-benar diluar ekspektasi dan sangat enak, juicy dan benar-benar seperti surga. Aku ingin lagi. Potong lagi sedikit saja, aku ingin merasakannya lagi.

"yoongi, sudah kau sudah merasakannya sekarang ayo pergi." Hoseok tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil pisau lipatku. Ia mendorongku pergi keluar ruangan. Oh ayolah, ini tidak adil! Aku ingin makan! Kenapa sih? Aku baru ngerasain dikit aku pingin lagi, tapi kenapa aku di seret keluar?! Aku masih melirik kamar mayat yang baru kami tingalkan. Aku ingin lagi merasakan makanan seenak itu.

"hei, berhentilah melirik ruangan itu, aku sudah membawakanmu daging dari sana. Jadi berhentilah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta makan" cerocos Hoseok sambil menunjukkan bungkusan hitam kecil kepadaku. Aku cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan membuka isinya. Daging bangkai yang harum dan enak. Aku menyukai daging bangkai yang harum menyengat dan enak. Sambil berjalan aku lahap semua dagingnya. Hmn, enak banget rasanya. Daging bangkai vampire keturunan bangsawan memang enak banget.

Hoseok menggiringku keluar lewat pintu belakang dan mengajakku ke minimarket dekat sana.

"aku rasa kita harus menyusun rencana yang tepat." Hoseok mulai mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sejujurnya aku suka yang gampang-gampang aja.

"gini aja, aku sebar duplikatku buat nyari markas hunter trus kita serbu diam-diam itu markas. Yap, duplikatku cukup. Mungkin 2 hari?" usulku.

"bukannya aku meragukan kekuatanmu Yoon, tapi yang kita masuki ini sarangnya Hunter. Kalau mereka bisa menghancurkan garis pertahanan guild dan koloni berarti mereka bisa membunuh 500 duplikatmu dengan mudah. Kau liat sendiri mayatnya jadi sashimi begitu kan?" Hoseok sih enggak salah. Dia ngomong apa adanya. Lagian mati berkali-kali juga enggak enak. Meskipun aku udah nyebar benih dan dapet info tentang markasnya Hunter. Tapi emang kita enggak bisa gegabah.

"Yoon, markasnya dimana sih?" Hoseok bertanya sambil meminum cola di tangannya. Aku ambil smartphoneku dan menulis alamat dari benih yang aku sebar, kemudian mencarinya dengan Google Maps dan aku tunjukkan ke Hoseok.

"Yoon, itu deket klinikku sumpah. Seingetku, itu semacam Kafe." aku palingkan wajahku dari Hoseok. Yang bener aja? Kafe? Emang tempat persembunyian tuh harus kafe? Kayak enggak ada yang lain aja, kayak perpustakaan gitu?

Dan bodohnya kami cuman bisa saling bingung di depan minimarket sampai tengah malam.

"hei Yoon, kamu beneran enggak ada usul?" tanya Hoseok lagi. aku sendiri juga bingung jadi aku cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala aja.

"yaudah gini aja, besok siang kita ke alamat sialan itu. Gimana?" Hoseok menguap dan mengangguk.

"setuju aja deh sama kamu Yoon. Aku mau pulang dulu, ngantuk" Hoseok berdiri dan pergi. Aku kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Alamat sialan itu memang berada di dekat klinik hewan tempat Hoseok kerja. Okey, kami janjian ketemu di ujung jalan deket alamat itu. Kami ketemuan di sela jam makan siang. Dan sudah lewat 15 menit aku menunggu werewolf aneh itu.

"hei! Yoon!" Hoseok berlari kearahku sambil melambaikan tangan. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya pada ngeliatin dia. Yang bener aja pake panggil-panggil namaku pula?! Aku langsung pura-pura enggak kenal. Begitu dia sampek di depanku, aku tendang kakinya sampek dia mengerang kesakitan.

"jijik tauk! Kamu ini enggak punya malu ato gimana sih?!" bentakku. Dia malah ngeluarin nyengir kudanya.

"ya maaf, habis aku kegirangan ngeliatin kamu."

"JIJIK!"

"yah, kita kan partner, lebih halus dikit donk..." aku mendengus keras dan berjalan pergi. Hoseok mengejarku dan berjalan di sebelahku. Kami berjalan mencari lokasi alamat sialan itu dan menemukan sebuah toko antik disebelah sebuah kafe. Okay, dia enggak jauh-jauh dari kafe.

"Yoong, alamatnya itu toko barang antik ato kafe?" tanya Hoseok yang berdiri disebelahku. Aku dan Hoseok sedang berdiri diantara toko barang antik dan kafe yang bersebelahan. Aku lirik lagi smartphoneku. Menurut Google Maps, alamatnya itu di toko barang antik.

"alamatnya di toko barang antik." Kami jadi memandangi toko barang antik yang ada di depan kami. Barang-barang antik disana seperti gramaphone, radio antik jaman dulu, saxophone pun juga dipajang disana. Tapi mataku cukup tajam untuk melihat sebuah sampul packaging HO Scale Railroad Model yang sudah lama aku incar! Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk ke dalam toko barang antik ini.

"Selamat datang~" sebuah sapaan menyambutku. Aku agak kaget Hoseok enggak ikut masuk dan malah ke kafe sebelah. Sepertinya dia lapar dan akan makan steak tenderloin 5 piring. Aku tersenyum sambil melirik packaging Railroad Model yang dipajang di etalase.

"hei, apa kau menjual Railroad Model?" tanyaku. Pelayan toko itu tersenyum.

"iya, aku punya HO scale, O scale, Z scale, aku juga punya N Scale." Wow, untuk sebuah toko barang antik, ini luar biasa. Mereka punya Z scale dan N scale.

"kau punya Polar Express steamed locomotive?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"sayangnya tidak, aku tidak menjual model display." Aku mendengus keras. Fuh, padahal hampir aku dapat Polar Express series. Aku mengoleksi model kereta api Polar Express series tapi sampek sekarang aku enggak punya locomotive-nya. Cuman punya carriage (badan kereta yang bawa penumpang, barang dan tralalla) aja itu pun setelah mencari kesana kemari.

"apa kau juga suka Japanese N scale? Aku punya DE10 dan Toyama Portram." Aku mengerjap. Apa dia bilang DE10?

"kamu punya DE10?" tanyaku lagi. ia mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah kotak model. Ia membukanya dan menunjukkannya kepadaku. DE10, mesin locomotive kecil buatan Jepang dengan tenaga Diesel Hydraulics yang banyak dikembangkan. Mesin kecil yang tangguh untuk segala medan. Meskipun dibuat tahun 1966, ia masih digunakan sampai sekarang. Salah satu locomotive kesukaanku karena dia efektif digunakan di rel manapun. Yang paling menarik, locomotive ini bisa digabung. Dua locomotive untuk sebuah jalur menanjak. Meskipun secara bentuk, aku lebih suka koleksi Japanese Limited Express Train.

"kau menyukai model kereta?" aku tersenyum menanggapi pelayan toko itu.

"yep, hobi yang jarang digemari di Jugeun." Kataku sambil melihat-lihat model yang ada di tanganku.

"kau pembeli paling pucat yang pernah aku temui." Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mengangkat alisku.

"kenapa? Enggak pernah ketemu yang setengah albino kayak aku?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan tangannya. Aku balas menyalaminya.

"kenalkan aku Park Jimin. Pemilik toko barang antik ini." oh senyumnya lebar juga ini orang, jadi inget cengiran kuda si Hoseok.

"Yoongi, Min Yoongi." ia mengangguk dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, bersandar di etalase di depannya dan tersenyum.

"kamu ini bukan manusia kan?" oh, dia menyadarinya dengan cepat. Inikah Hunter? Aku letakkan model DE10 dengan hati-hati.

"ya, aku bukan manusia. Emang kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"baumu seperti mayat, kau ini zombie?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab pintu toko terbuka dan seorang dengan mantel abu-abu yang panjang masuk. Aku reflek menoleh kearahnya sedangkan si pramuniaga tersenyum menyambut tamunya. Si tamu berjalan mendekatiku sambil terus menatapku kemudian ia berhenti di sebelahku.

"ah, baunya benar-benar busuk. Jimin-ah, sejak kapan kau menerima mayat heh?" katanya. Oh aku baru menyadari aku sebusuk itu kah? Aku merasa sudah mandi parfum 7 hari 7 malam padahal.

"dia datang sendiri kau tau, sepertinya dia anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya" balas Jimin. Dasar tukang sindir. Aku merasa beruntung karena aku kebal sindiran.

"jadi? Apa yang akan kau beli?" tanya Jimin.

"kalian ini Hunter kah?" tanyaku langsung to the point. Mereka langsung melirikku tajam.

"kau seharusnya takut pada kami" si mantel panjang membalasku. Aku memalingkan wajahku dan kembali melihat-lihat model kereta yang ada di tanganku.

"hooh, begitu ternyata aku enggak salah alamat" celotehku. Aku letakkan model DE10 di depan Jimin.

"aku ambil yang ini, berapa harganya?" tanyaku. Jimin menatapku tajam.

"aku sudah bilang kan? Aku enggak jual model yang dipajang." Katanya. Yaelah! Asem! Padahal kalo bukan gara-gara ada model kereta aku juga gak akan ngecek kemari! Wadafuk ya!

"terus? Model kereta yang di jual apaan?" tanyaku ketus. Hei! Aku pembeli disini okay!

"maaf, kami tidak melayani mayat" si mantel panjang menjawabku. It's dafuk y'know!

"kau terlalu kejam jungkookie~" Jimin menanggapi orang didepannya dengan nada yang bikin aku jijik.

Huh, yaudah deh terserah, aku pergi aja. Yang penting aku sudah melihat mereka, jadi aku bisa buat duplikat mereka nantinya. Jadi misi pertama sudah selesai. Aku menghela nafasku dan melambaikan tanganku ke arah model DE10 yang berada di atas etalase. Sampai jumpa sayangku DE10, aku merindukanmu dan aku akan memiliki suatu saat~

.

.

.

"lama banget? Gimana? Dapet DE10-nya?" Hoseok berdiri di depanku sambil menyeruput kopinya. Sejak kapan dia berdiri di depan toko? Aku angkat bahuku.

"cih, kayak kita bakal ngapain aja sih mereka itu" umpatku

"hahaha, mungkin mereka curiga sama zombie yang tiap hari makan mayat?" Hoseok meledekku. Kurang ajar nih anak.

"dafuk, aku lagi males debat!" Hoseok tertawa sambil mendorongku pergi.

"nanti malem ya, di apartemenku jam 9 malem. Kamu bisa kan?" tanya Hoseok. Sebenarnya rencana kami cukup simpel. Kemampuanku bisa membuat duplikat KW-1 dari semua yang pernah aku temui, pernah aku lihat, intinya sesuatu yang pernah aku indera dengan panca inderaku. Rencananya aku akan membuat KW-1 dari dua orang tadi kemudian meminta duplikat dua orang tadi buat menumpahkan semua informasinya kepada kami. Gampang kan? Sejujurnya ini alasan kami dengan mudah menyelesaikan banyak permintaan informasi tanpa harus beradu senjata. Yang paling menguntungkan jika dirimu ditangkap dan dibunuh, kami ini lich jadi akan hidup lagi meskipun kami di mutilasi jadi daging bulgogi sekalipun, kami akan kembali hidup dengan keadaan seperti tidak pernah di mutilasi.

"okay, jam 9 malem di aprtemenmu." Balasku kemudian aku pergi diantara kerumunan manusia kembali ke perpustakaan.

Kehidupanku di perpustakaan sebenarnya tidak terlalu menarik. Mungkin cukup membosankan untuk banyak orang. setelah mengambil waktu jam makan siang, aku kembali ke mejaku sambil membawa jatah kopiku. Kembali membaca buku dan menginput artikel surat kabar ke database online. Itu rutinitasku sampai jam 6 sore. Waktunya perpustakaan tutup.

"Yoongi-ah" atasanku memanggilku saat aku membereskan mejaku.

"ah, iya?" oh sial aku lupa tidak memanggil statusnya.

"hm? Ah, kau selalu memanggilku tidak sopan seperti itu. Tapi tak apa, lagi pula kau yang paling bisa diandalkan disaat seperti ini" celotehnya di depanku. Aku tatap langsung wajahnya, ah yang benar saja. Dia bilang "paling bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini?" menyebalkan, pasti ini ada maunya juga.

"nne Yoongi-ah bisa tolong kau kembalikan buku-bukunya?" katanya sambil menunjuk troli pengembalian buku. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"oh, kau tak perlu memanggilku formal juga tak apa. Aku tau kau paling tidak suka yang seperti itu." Katanya lagi. oh okey, makasih. Kemudian ia pergi menenteng tasnya pergi dari perpustakaan. Setelah membereskan mejaku, aku pergi mengembalikan buku-buku. Mengembalikan buku-buku di saat selesai jam aktif perpustakaan rasanya mirip seperti mencari permata dalam labirin.

RRRRRRRRRR...

Aku rogoh kantung celanaku. Smartphoneku bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk. Aku lihat layar smartphoneku baik-baik. Ada telpon dari Hoseok? Demi apa dia telpon di jam-jam segini? Aku geser ikon jawab di layar smarphoneku kemudian menempelkan smartphoneku ke telingaku.

"halo?" sapaku.

"halo, Yoon?! Kamu baik-baik aja?!" sapa Hoseok di seberang.

"ada apa?" tanyaku

"aku di kejar Hunter, oh shit dia nemuin aku sialan! Oi, oi... calm down please, aku kan enggak ngapa-ngapain! Apa dosaku cobak?! Hah?! Sialan! Eh, HHHWWWAAAAAA! ASEM DAFUK FUCK FUCK! EGH! UUUAAAKKK! EH TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU! AAAAGGGHHHHH SAKIT TAUK! DAFUKK! AAAAAKKKKK... tut...tut...tut... hai, sepertinya partner werewolfmu sudah mati, selanjutnya dirimu" aku turunkan smartphoneku dari telingaku dan mematikan panggilan tadi.

 **Rasain! Mati juga akhirnya itu werewolf aneh! Dasar makhluk berisik! Mau mati aja pake telpon-telpon segala! Lagian dia entar juga hidup lagi.**

"kau bisa setenang itu ya? partnermu sudah mati lho" aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada di samping kananku. Pria bermantel di toko antik yang tadi, namanya Jungkook seingatku.

"ah, aku sudah lama ingin dia mati karena dia itu berisik. Kamu kah yang bunuh dia?" tanyaku.

"yap, dia lumayan nyusahin untuk seekor werewolf, dia punya modal yang bagus, kekuatan diatas rata-rata werewolf kebanyakan." Iyalah dia kan lich, kalo dia mau dia udah bunuh kamu dari tadi by the way.

"kau ini sebenarnya apa?" tanyaku lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sepasang sayap putih muncul dari punggungnya.

"dari pada dipanggil malaikat, aku lebih suka dipanggil Serapihm" aku telan ludahku. Its dafuk! Fuck fuck fuck!

"kau tau kan, sudah tugas kami menghabisi kalian semua Undead" aku kira Hunter itu manusia biasa, tapi sepertinya bukan dan dia punya sayap di punggungnya?! Demi apa cobak?! Sialan! Oh, yang paling nyebelin lagi adalah malaikat satu ini punya pedang bersinar kayak punya Luke Skywalker.

"yah, emang apa dosaku cobak?!" tanyaku panik.

"dosamu? Tentu saja terlahir sebagai Undead." Belum sempat aku bergerak dia sudah bergerak menyerang. Aku melangkah mundur berusaha menghindar tapi ia bergerak cepat menebas kedua kakiku. Aku langsung jatuh limbung di lantai. Malaikat itu benar-benar tidak memberiku belas kasihan. Ia langsung memotong kedua tanganku dan terakhir dia membelah-belah kepalaku seperti daging cincang.

Sekejap pandanganku jadi hitam dan tak ada suara apapun. Sepertinya aku sudah mati. Okay, mari kita hitung...

1

2

3

4

5

Wake up.

Aku buka mataku. aku perhatikan tubuhku. Mereka baik-baik saja dan tidak luka. Aku berdiri dan melihat pakaianku. Pakaianku kembali seperti semula, tidak rusak sedikitpun. Aku lihat ke arah troli buku yang kubawa tadi. Masih lengkap dan tidak ada yang hilang. Ah, itu tadi sakit sekali. Aku lihat lantai yang aku injak, tidak ada jejak darah sedikitpun. Sepertinya aman dan malaikat aneh itu tidak tau kalo undead yang dia bunuh ini lich. Aku ambil smartphoneku dari kantung celanaku dan menelpon Hoseok.

"halo" sapaku.

"hai, uh... leherku masih terasa sakit." Ujar Hoseok di seberangnya.

"kamu udah tau Hunter tadi bukan manusia"

"iya aku tau. Dia benar-benar gila membunuhku dengan sadis. Dia bilang dia semacam... apa itu namanya? Serapihm?"

"beruntung dia tidak sadar kalo kita ini Lich"

"yap, tapi nyebelin tauk dibunuh itu"

"aku rasa ini lebih nyebelin dari yang seharusnya."

"mau gimana lagi Yoon, kita berurusan sama Hunter. Nne, kamu enggak pengen sekali-sekali pake senjata? Aku masih sayang sama kuku dan tanganku by the way"

"kenapa? Bukannya kamu udah meni pedi minggu lalu?"

"menjaga kesehatan kuku itu penting bagi makhluk bercakar sepertiku"

"oky, bye!"

"yah! Tunggu dulu Yoongi!"

"apaan! Aku lagi males ndengerin manjaanmu"

"Yoongi, aku mendengar sesuatu disana" aku turunkan smarphoneku dan mulai mendengar baik-baik sekitarku. Ada suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki siapa? Hmn... langkahnya terlalu tegap dan pasti. Tidak ini bukan suara langkah orang perpustakaan. Aku kantongi smartphoneku dan mulai memanjat lemari buku di samping kiriku. Kemudian aku sembunyi disana. Aku fokus membuat duplikat mayatku disamping troli buku. Suara langkah itu semakin lama semakin dekat hingga berhenti tepat dibawahku.

"ah, Jungkook selalu membuat kekacauan seperti ini."

"dia memang suka yang seperti ini bukan?"

Ada dua orang yang berada di bawahku sekarang. Aku tetap tenang bersembunyi diatas rak.

"okey, cek DNA selesai."

"hasilnya?"

"sesuai data namanya Min Yoongi, terdaftar sebagai Zombie."

"hooh, sesuai dengan info dari Jin-hyung ternyata."

Jin-hyung? Tunggu, apaan ini cobak?!

"hmn, aku sempat dengar duo zombie dan werewolf yang cukup terkenal. Mereka selalu bisa menyediakan informasi tanpa cela dan cacat. Aku jadi penasaran, kenapa mereka mudah sekali dibunuh."

"ah, duo itu kah? Mereka cukup terkenal memang, memangnya zombie ini salah satu dari mereka?"

"aku dengar begitu, kudengar mereka juga pernah dibunuh, tapi bisa hidup lagi. aneh bukan?"

"itu bukannya rumor aja? Mana mungkin ada makhluk yang bisa hidup lagi setelah dibunuh bahkan Serapihm seperti Jungkook juga bisa mati"

Aku fokuskan pendengaranku, sepertinya tidak ada orang selain mereka di perpustakaan. Aku bangkit dan membuat duplikat serapihm bernama Jungkook itu dan memberinya instruksi telepati. Sedangkan aku terus memperhatikannya dari atas rak buku.

Duplikatku berjalan kerah mereka dan mulai menyapa mereka.

"hai, gimana kerjaan kalian? Udah beres" sapa duplikatku. Mereka menoleh kearah duplikatku.

"kau ini benar-benar suka membuat kekacauan ya? lihat nih, darahnya muncrat kemana-mana, jadi susah bersihinnya" keluh salah satu dari mereka.

"kalian sepertinya tau banyak tentang zombie busuk itu." Balas duplikatku.

"hooh, mereka lumayan terkenal, kau tau Information Broker seperti mereka ini lumayan terkenal. Bahkan ada rumor kalo mereka itu bisa sihir dan bisa hidup setelah dibunuh." Aku kemudian turun dari rak. Saat mereka mendengar suara kakiku yang menyentuh lantai, mereka menoleh kearahku dan memandangiku dengan horor. Aku pandangi mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"kau tau, rumor itu tidak salah. Aku memang bisa hidup lagi meskipun sudah di bunuh. Oh ya, aku juga bisa sihir loh. Menarik bukan?" mereka segera bersiap mengambil senjata mereka. Belum sampai mereka menyentuh senjata mereka duplikatku sudah menebas kepala mereka dengan pedangnya. Tubuh mereka limbung dan darah memenuhi lantai perpustakaan. Kemudian aku buat 2 duplikat dari mereka. Aku beri mereka instruksi untuk membersihkan mayat dan segala kekacauan di depanku. Sedangkan duplikat serapihm itu mulai menghilang bersama udara.

Aku kembali mencari smartphoneku dan melihat ke layar. Aku sama Hoseok masih telpon-telponan dari tadi by the way.

"halo," sapaku.

"halo Yoongi, sepertinya kita terkenal ya diluar sana" balas Hoseok.

"kayaknya sih iya. Oh iya ada orang yang pergi kesana kah? Membersihkan TKP?"

"iya ada, tapi mereka udah pada aku makan."

"aku enggak bisa bikin duplikat mereka bodoh!"

"aku rasa enggak perlu Yoongi. Mereka ini juga duplikat sepertinya."

"duplikat?" tanyaku sambi mengingat-ingat. Seingatku, yang bisa membuat duplikat seperti ini cuman Lich, Witch atau penyihir, apakah Serapihm juga bisa membuat duplikat seperti ini?

"suara mereka sama dengan suara orang yang ada disini."

"apa Serapihm juga bisa duplikat?" tanyaku lagi.

"terserah sih, tapi ini menyebalkan. Sepertinya kita ketauan" balas Hoseok.

"bisa jadi, tapi aku jadi penasaran kenapa mereka sebut-sebut Jin-hyung."

"bakal ironis kalo ternyata selama ini Jin-hyung itu agen Hunter yang menyusup di Guild."

Aku mendengus keras. Ini jadi lebih rumit dari perkiraan kami. Jika aku biarkan imajinasiku melayang, aku akan punya sebuah gambaran perang 3 kubu. Perang bebuyutan antara Guild dan Koloni, ditambah Hunter.

"aku benci mengakui ini tapi sepertinya kita berada diantara perang besar"

"ah, iya sepertinya. Terus kita kudu gimana dunk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**warning: ff ini mengandung unsur darah-darah dan sejenis itu, so save yourself!**

 _oh, its slow burn YoonSeok :*_

 _jadi harap sabar... hhehehe..._

* * *

Ini jadi lebih rumit dari perkiraan kami. Jika aku biarkan imajinasiku melayang, aku akan punya sebuah gambaran perang 3 kubu. Perang bebuyutan antara Guild dan Koloni, ditambah Hunter.

"aku benci mengakui ini tapi sepertinya kita berada diantara perang besar"

"ah, iya sepertinya. Terus kita kudu gimana dunk?" aku diam sejenak kemudian aku hela nafasku. Aku bukan orang yang suka mengambil resiko, tapi apapun bisa terjadi nanti. Eh, tapi kan selama Hoseok punya sihirnya, aku masih bisa meraba tentang kejadian di depan nanti.

"Hoseok, kamu udah nyelesein bayaranmu yang terakhir?" tanyaku

"iya, kamu butuh ngeliat ke depan kah?"

"iya"

"okay, aku balik dulu. bye" Hoseok menutup telponnya. Hoseok punya kekuatan yang sebenarnya cukup berguna untuk banyak hal. Kemampuannya mengendalikan waktu memang punya banyak keuntungan. Mulai memberhentikan waktu, mempercepat, memperlambat, dan bahkan dia bisa membuat dirinya kembali dari masa depan ke masa lalu, atau membuat dirinya yang berada di masa lalu ke masa depan. Kemampuannya yang unik dan banyak memberikan keuntungan juga sepadan dengan bayarannya. Kekuatanku sebagai Lich yang bisa menggandakan apapun harus dibayar dengan waktu tidur yang panjang. Sedangkan Hoseok harus membayar kekuatannya dengan bunuh diri berkali-kali. Semakin sering mati makin lama ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Bagaimanapun kekuatan yang kami miliki memang harus dibayar mahal.

Aku keluar perpustakaan setelah semuanya beres. Sekarang jam 8 malem. Mungkin aku bisa pergi membeli kopi dulu sebelum ke apartemen Hoseok. Aku berjalan menuju ke kedai kopi yang berada di ujung jalan, searah dengan stasiun kereta terdekat. Aku masuki kedai kopi itu dan memesan espresso. Seperti biasa aku menunggu pesananku di depan kasir. Kemudian seseorang dengan jaket donker motif army dengan topi hitam menghampiriku.

"Hai Yoon!" sapanya. Aku gigit bibirku saat melihatnya. Hoseok berdiri di depanku. Aku telan ludahku. Bukankah... tidak, apa ini...

"Butterfly Effect?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan padamu" aku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian petugas kasir memanggilku dan memberikan kopiku. Setelah membayar kopi aku dan Hoseok pergi keluar kedai.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku. Hoseok berjalan mendahuluiku sambil memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat Hoseok yang cukup intens dengan 'aura keseriusannya'. Kali ini, butterfly effect yang muncul di depanku dengan wajah serius dan tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, aneh bukan. Tapi ini lama-lama membuat perutku jadi aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa depan?

Ah, kalian pasti tidak mengerti yang kubicarakan. Aku akan jelaskan sedikit tentang efek dari kekuatan Hoseok yang lumayan rumit. Hoseok punya kemampuan mengendalikan waktu, ini membuatnya memiliki kemampuan untuk berada di masa depan dan masa lalu secara bersamaan. Ini berarti Hoseok bisa mengubah sesuatu dari masa lalu. Jarang sekali Hoseok menggunakan kemampuannya untuk kembali ke masa lalu karena bayarannya sangat menyakitkan dan lama. Selain efek bayaran yang besar, kemampuan ini juga membuat efek berantai yang bisa mengubah banyak hal. Satu kejadian kecil yang salah bisa membuat akibat yang benar-benar fatal. Karena itu, Hoseok biasa menggunakan kekuatannya sesuai efek yang ada, termasuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyesuaikan efek yang ada supaya bisa 60% sesuai dengan apa yang kami harapkan. Tapi biasanya menyesuaikan 40% dari efek yang diinginkan itu sudah sangat sulit. Agak kasian juga sebenarnya pas ngeliat Hoseok membayarnya. Dia mengurung diri di kamar mandi sambil terus menembak kepalanya sendiri dengan revolver Phyton kesayangannya.

Setiap Hoseok yang berasal dari masa depan yang kembali ke masa lalu untuk mengubah masa depan aku sebut sebagai 'Butterfly Effect'. Kenapa? Karena Butterfly Effect adalah istilah dari kemampuan sistem untuk mengubah keadaan dengan kerentanan kecil dari pengubahan posisi awal sehingga menghasilkan efek yang jauh berbeda dari kondisi awal yang seharusnya. Seperti kataku tadi, Hoseok datang ke masa lalu untuk membuat 'Butterfly Effect' yang akan mengubah masa depan. Karena itu aku memanggilnya Butterfly Effect.

Aku mengikuti Hoseok menuju ke sebuah gang kecil dibelakang perpustakaan.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku lagi. kali ini Hoseok berhenti di depanku.

"kau tau kan aku benci bayaranku, jadi aku akan buat ini semua clear. Kamu akan diikuti Hunter waktu di stasiun. Mereka sudah tau beberapa hal tentang kekuatanmu. Mereka akan menangkap kita setelah ini. menurutmu kenapa aku datang kemari?" aku telan ludahku dan kembali menatap mata Hoseok.

"mereka menangkapmu?"

"tidak, tapi ini satu-satunya cara memperingatimu di awal. Hunter benar-benar menaruh mata ke kita sekarang. Aku mulai kehilangan waktuku." sosok Hoseok memudar di depanku. Aku diam sejenak.

Hoseok mengirim Butterfly Effect-nya ke aku. Ini bukan hal yang biasa. Hoseok enggak akan gampang ditangkep apalagi dia punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu. Apa ada rencana yang kami rencanakan? Fuh, ini semakin rumit. Ayolah, Info-broker gak seharusnya terlibat yang beginian! Okay, calm down. Aku harus bisa sampai di apartemen Hoseok. Okay pertama buat umpan. Posisi di dekat kedai kopi sambil bawa kopi. Umpan akan berjalan ke arah stasiun. Umpan kedua berada di dalam stasiun. Kemudian membuat distraksi di stasiun. Kemudian menutupi diri menggunakan sihir kamusflase, dan pergi menuju ke apartemen Hoseok sambil terus menjalankan umpan. Fuh, okay lets do it!

.

.

.

Aku keluar gang menggunakan sihir kamusflase. Kemudian aku mulai membuat umpan di dekat kedai kopi. Terlihat beberapa orang menyadari keberadaan umpanku. Ada beberapa orang yang kemudian mengikuti umpanku berjalan. Aku menjaga jarak dibelakang rombongan orang yang terpisah satu sama lain yang mengikutiku umpanku. 20.10, bukan waktu yang cukup ramai. Mereka mengikuti umpanku ke stasiun dengan mudah. Stasiun tampak lengang, ini bukan waktu yang baik untuk menjalankan rencana ini dan waktuku menggunakan sihir kamusflase semakin sedikit. Tapi aku tidak pilihan lain. Baiklah, aku akan membuat keramaian. Aku membuat duplikat banyak orang yang kemudian mulai lalu lalang membuat stasiun ramai seperti rush hour. Aku mulai mengarahkan umpanku ke tengah keramaian. Aku segera mencari jalan lain sejak sihir kamusflaseku sudah hilang.

Aku sembunyi di titik buta kamera publik (cctv stasiun). Aku terlampau hafal dengan posisi kamera publik di stasiun ini. Jadi aku bisa menentukan titik butanya ketika aku mulai melihat arah sorotnya. Aku mulai menutupi rambutku dengan topi dan hoodie jaketku. Aku lirik sejenak arah kamera. Posisi yang pas, aku segera terjun ke tengah keramaian, bejalan searah titik buta 3 kamera publik dan melirik sekitarku. Umpanku berada di arah jam 10 dariku. Hunter tersebar di 3 arah, jam 11, jam 2 dan jam 9. Aku membuat instruksi untuk menunduk ke umpanku. Umpanku menunduk dan Hunter mulai kebingungan mencari umpanku. Jadi aku membuat umpan kedua di arah jam 3 dari posisiku. Hunter di posisi terdekat menyadarinya. Aku mulai membuat Hunter merasa bahwa umpanku menyadari bahwa ia diikuti sekumpulan orang. aku mengubah rute umpan menuju pintu selatan peron. Sekumpulan Hunter ini mengikuti umpanku menuju selatan. Sedangkan aku bergerak cepat menuju peron utara.

20.16, tinggal 1 menit lagi kereta datang. Dari peron utara aku bisa melihat hunter menjaga jarak disekitar umpanku. 20.17, kereta datang. Saat kereta berhenti aku gunakan umpanku untuk membawa semua Hunter ke dalam kereta, caranya dengan menginstruksikan umpanku masuk ke dalam kereta. 20.22, kereta berangkat dan semua Hunter yang mengikutiku sudah tidak ada. Aku sendiri sedang menunggu kereta yang datang pukul 20.30, karena ini kereta yang melayani rute ke arah apartemen Hoseok. Setidaknya, sekarang aku aman.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju ke apartemen Hoseok berjalan lancar dan aman. Aku berhasil sampai di depan gedung apartemennya. Untuk seseorang yang bener-bener matre dan menggunakan uangnya, Hoseok punya selera yang lumayan. Dia punya kondominium di lantai 30 di pusat kota Jugeun. Lebih tepanya di gedung apartemen paling mahal dan mewah di Jugeun. Berbeda denganku yang hanya menyewa flat kecil di rumah bertingkat 3 yang berisik. Beruntung aku jarang menempatinya dan hanya menggunakannya untuk membayar bayaranku. Aku masuk dan segera pergi menuju ke kamar Hoseok. Apartemen Hoseok memang mewah dan mahal. Tapi ini juga basis persenjataan kami. Meskipun kami tidak pernah menggunakannya (senjatanya maksudnya). Gedung apartemen ini juga ditempati oleh orang-orang khusus. Ada banyak pejabat negara yang memiliki kamar disini, kemudian tidak lupa petinggi undead. Klan-klan khusus Undead di zona netral yang dianggap berpengaruh seperti klan Phoenix, klan Nephilm, dan beberapa klan besar Demonic seperti Oriens, Paymon, Amaymon dan Egyn. Bisa di bilang, gedung apartemen ini adalah zona aman yang akan sangat sulit untuk disentuh Hunter. Sejujurnya aku bersyukur Hoseok menyiapkan tempat ini.

Masuk ke dalam apartemen ini juga tidak sembarangan. Hoseok butuh waktu 3 bulan hanya untuk mengurus agar aku bisa keluar masuk sesukaku. Untuk masuk ke dalam gedung butuh kartu khusus, kemudian cek sidik jari, dan lain-lain. Okay, cukup ribet untuk sekedar masuk ke dalam apartemen. Untuk penghuni tetap di gedung ini, ada kartu tersendiri yang membuat mereka tidak perlu pake cek yang aneh-aneh. Setelah melewati berbagai cek, aku masuk ke lobby dalam dan menuju lift. Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan aku masuk.

"hei! Tahan dulu liftnya!" teriak seseorang. Aku mengikuti kata-katanya, aku tahan tombol buka hingga orang itu masuk. Setelah pintu lift tertutup, lift mulai naik.

"terima kasih sudah menahannya untukku." Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"sama-sama" balasku. Aku kembali menatap pintu lift. Orang di sebelahku menggunakan jas hitam dan celana hitam, jangan lupakan dasi kupu-kupu dan kemeja putih. Setidaknya aku merasa kurang berkelas dengan jaket dan kemeja kerjaku. Lain kali aku akan menggunakan uangku dengan lebih baik.

"kau ini zombie kah?" sebuah pertanyaan muncul. Reflek aku menoleh kearah orang itu. Aku bukan orang yang suka mengidentifikasi sesuatu, tapi jujur apa sebegitu busuknya bau badanku?

"yya..." jawabku agak ragu. Kesalahanku tidak menggunakan hidungku dan instingku sejak awal. Aku baru menyadarinya, orang di sebelahku ini bukan makhluk biasa.

"kau punya teman tinggal disini? Atau kau tinggal disini?" tanyanya.

"ah, teman dekatku tinggal disini, jadi aku sudah sering keluar masuk gedung ini." jawabku se-netral-mungkin dan se-polos-mungkin.

"ah, begitu ya. jarang sekali ada Zombie yang lumayan kaya. Kudengar mereka hanya bisa makan sampah sih."

 **Aku benci mengakui kalau dia benar! Boleh aku gampar dia? Bisa-bisanya ngomong kayak gitu di depanku?! Aku ini zombie memang, tapi aku juga Lich okay! Dasar gak sopan!**

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan berusaha tenang. Enggak lucu kalo aku marah-marah, ternyata dia dari klan Demonic. Bisa di gorok mati leherku.

"ah, tapi kalian para zombie memang lemah. Jadi maaf kalo kata-kataku kasar."

"yah, sama-sama. Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku pada kenyataan." Balasku ketus. Demi apa cobak pake ngomong kayak gitu segala.

"tapi hidupmu bisa lebih baik jika kau mau bekerja untukku. Kau tau, Undead yang bekerja untuk Demonic hidupnya lebih terjamin." Aku menoleh ke arahnya lagi. Trjamin? Hidup terjamin? Undead?

"maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"bukankah kalian sekarang sedang dipanen Hunter?"

Sumpah aku jadi makin bingung. Apa maksudnya 'di panen Hunter'? emang Undead itu apaan? Sejenis ayam pedaging yang bisa di sembelih dijadiin ayam goreng?

DING!

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 30.

"ah, maaf aku pergi dulu" pamitku sambil membungkuk hormat. Kemudian aku keluar lift. Tapi orang itu menahan pintu lift dan mulai berbicara

"hubungi aku kalau kau mau. Lantai 45 kamar nomor 4507. Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Boleh aku tau namamu?" Aku berbalik kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"namaku Yoongi, Min Yoongi" kemudian pintu lift tertutup. Demi apa Demonic sepertinya mengatakan ini kepadaku? Apa dia tau aku ini Lich? Atau bagaimana?

aku berbalik membelakangi lift dan menuju kamar Hoseok. Kamar Hoseok ada di nomor 3013. Begitu sampai aku gunakan kartuku untuk masuk. Suara klik terdengar tanda kunci pintu terbuka. Aku buka pintu kamar Hoseok.

Kondominium Hoseok didesain cukup modern dan elegan. Didominasi warna putih, krem, dan abu-abu tua. Jangan lupakan kucing yang berkeliaran dimana-mana dan bunga artifisial yang berwarna-warni menghiasi setiap meja, lemari dan nakas.

"Hoseokie, kamu dimana?" panggilku. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan Hoseok keluar kamar dengan wajah murung. Kerah kemejanya penuh darah dan dia berjalan gontai kearahku.

"aku benci bayaranku..." katanya. Well, sapa suruh punya bayaran kayak gitu by the way...

"aku tau. Tapi takdirmu sudah bilang begitu, jadi jalanin aja ya?" balasku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"kamu enak, bayaran cuman tidur doank, buka harus bunuh diri berjam-jam."

"impas kan sama yang kamu dapet." Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"hyung, ayo kita selesaikan ini." katanya sambil berjalan menuju ke dinding di sebelah TV. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dinding kemudian dinding itu terbuka. Sebuah lorong kecil nampak di depannya. Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan ini terdapat sebuah sofa dan meja kopi. Dibelakangnya ada lemari berisi berbagai senjata api dan senjata tajam koleksi kami. Di depannya ada meja kerja yang terisi komputer dengan 3 layar sekaligus. Komputer yang enak banget buat nge-game sebenernya. Di samping hanya dinding yang dilapisi karet eva untuk menempelkan beberapa informasi yang telah kami kumpulkan.

"lama sekali rasanya enggak dateng kemari." Aku menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang sudah menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hoseok mengambil sebuah laptop dari laci meja dan mulai menyalakannya.

"hei, tadi aku ketemu Demonic di lift." Hoseok menoleh ke arahku.

"siapa? Taehyung?" aku balik menoleh ke Hoseok.

"kok tau?"

"oh, dia itu suplier daging manusia. Tangan kanan **The great Oriens** , oh iya dia itu masih saudaranya _Leader of Egyn_."

DA-A-FUK

"jangan bilang dia tau kalo kamu ini Lich" Hoseok nyengir kuda dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya. oh FUCK! Demonic itu tau kalo aku ini Lich. Bisa jadi dia tau kalo aku partnernya Hoseok. Bolehkah aku tanyak kenapa harus aku yang dihidupkan kembali jadi Lich? Bisa enggak sih aku memilih buat menyudahi kehidupan dunia yang aneh ini plis!

Tak ada gunanya mengeluh, karena itu tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"udah siap?" tanyaku.

"siap" aku jentikkan jariku dan duplikat Serapihm yang menyerang kami tadi muncul di depanku.

"ambilah kursi dan duduk" perintahku. Duplikatku melakukan apa yang aku suruh. Kemudian ia duduk di depan kami.

"nama?" tanyaku.

"Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook."

"kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

"Malaikat dibawah komando Olivier" aku tidak sadar mengangkat alisku. Siapa lagi itu? Olivier? Masih sodaranya Olive pacarnya Popeye kah?

"Olivier?"

"komandan utama Serapihm. Diberkahi dengan pedang penghakiman. Yang terkuat dari 3 tingkatan." Trivia ya? ada juga malaikat yang dikasih pedang. Terus, aku lahir lagi jadi lich apa juga karena 'berkah'? yang bener aja?!

"oh okay, terus Hunter itu ngapain?"

"menghentikan Undead Kolosal" aku noleh ke arah Hoseok. Dia juga noleh ke arahku. Okay, kita sama-sama enggak tau apa itu Undead Kolosal.

"Undead Kolosal? Apaan itu?" Tanya Hoseok.

"kebangkitan kekuatan para Undead setelah 1000 tahun ditaklukkan. Lich telah lahir kembali dan ini adalah ancaman bagi eksistensi kami yang sudah menguasai selama 1000 tahun lebih." Aku noleh lagi ke Hoseok dan ia membalasku dengan tatapan sama-sama bingung.

"tunggu, apa hubungannya Undead Kolosal sama Lich?" tanyaku.

"Undead Kolosal dipimpin oleh pemimpin tertinggi Undead, Lich."

Oh fuck

Shit

Fuck

Shit!

FFFFUUUUUUCCCKKKKINNNNNGGGGG SHHHHIIIIIITTTT!

"oi, kau ini enggak salah kan?" tanya Hoseok yang kembali memastikan.

"tidak, Lich telah bangkit lagi dengan perantara Dullahan. Konfirmasi tentang kembalinya Lich sudah dikonfirmasi 13 tahun terakhir oleh Dullahan. Saat ini kami Hunter berusaha mencarinya. Lich punya kekuatan diambang batas ruang dan waktu, berkah yang tidak bisa dipungkiri membuat iri kami dan Demonic." Aku menoleh ke arah Hoseok lagi. kemudian kami berdiri meninggalkan duplikatku di kamar itu dan kami keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kami mendudukkan diri di sofa depan TV. Hoseok menyalakan TV dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Sejujurnya, ini hal yang tidak pernah aku perkirakan. Aku kira kami bisa pergi dari masalah perang Undead, Hunter dan Demonic. Kenyataannya ini hampir tidak mungkin sama sekali.

"hei Yoongi, aku enggak pernah nyangka Lich bisa sekuat itu. Tapi Hunter sampai mencari kita selama ini, apa segitu takutnya kah mereka sama kita?"

Memang sih aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Aku hanya tau beberapa strata dalam dunia supernatural teraneh ini. Hunter dan Demonic berada dalam level yang sama, tapi mereka juga punya tingkatan-tingkatan tertentu hanya saja aku tidak seberapa paham. Setauku, Demonic terkuat dari orde Oriens. Tapi aku enggak tau juga masalah tingkatan Hunter, aku awam banget sama Hunter. Sedangkan tingkatan Undead ada beberapa sih. Tingkatan paling bawah ada Zombie dan Ghoul, mereka dijuluki 'Corpse Eater' karena emang mereka makan mayat. Diatasnya ada 'Massive Population' yaitu Vampire dan Werewolf. Kemudian diatasnya lagi ada Nephilm dan Phoenix. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah klan terkuat Undead. Kemudian ada lagi 'Immortal' yang cuman ada satu di dunia ini, dia adalah Dullahan. Selama ini, aku mengira Dullahan adalah yang terkuat diantara semua klasifikasi Undead. Tapi kenyataannya Lich memang enggak masuk ke strata manapun. Aku enggak terlalu ambil pusing tentang strata ini juga. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Hunter tadi mengubah banyak hal. Lich berada di strata tertinggi Undead. Memang sih, aku punya kekuatan yang bisa dibilang tidak terikat ruang dan waktu. Aku sendiri bisa menggandakan apapun selama aku bisa merasakannya, termasuk ruang waktu dan dimensi bahkan alam semesta jika aku mau. Kekuatan Hoseok masih terikat oleh ruang tapi tidak terikat oleh waktu, tapi kekuatanku tidak terikat ruang tapi masih terikat oleh waktu. Meskipun kami belum pernah menggabungkan kekuatan kami. Tapi aku pernah melakukan sebuah percobaan. Aku menggandakan ruang waktu Hoseok dan hasilnya mengejutkan. Aku bisa menguasai ruang waktu yang aku gandakan, menumpuknya dengan waktu yang sudah ada. Saat aku menyadarinya, aku bisa bergerak diluar batasan kekuatan Hoseok dan membuat kekuatan Hoseok tidak berguna, Hoseok berhenti bersama ruang waktu yang aku hentikan. Dalam ruang waktu yang aku buat, Hoseok tidak lebih dari werewolf biasa dan ia seperti kehilangan kekuatannya.

Jika dipikirkan secara baik-baik. Kami punya kekuatan yang tidak akan bisa dihentikan Hunter dan Demonic. Konsepsi mereka masih sangat terikat dengan ruang dan waktu. Sedangkan, bagiku dan Hoseok, membunuh mereka bukan hal sulit. Kalo butuh cepet dan efisien, cukup menghentikan waktu dan membunuh mereka diruang waktu. Bahkan sebelum mereka sempat jantung mereka berdetak, kami sudah membunuh mereka. Segampang itu bagi kami menghancurkan mereka. Cuman, bayaran yang harus dibayar itu yang cukup nyebelin, haha

"mana aku tau Hosiki, yang jelas ini menyebalkan. Kita enggak akan bisa lepas dari perang." Aku balas Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan rokok dan korek api.

"mau dong satu" pinta Hoseok. Aku sodorkan rokokku kepada Hoseok dan ia mengambilnya sebatang. Kemudian aku nyalakan rokokku baru kemudian aku berikan korekku kepadanya. Aku menyedotnya sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya pekat-pekat.

"aku rasa kita mulai punya misi sekarang." Hoseok mengembalikan korekku dan mulai mengisap rokoknya.

"Dullahan kah? Kita butuh cara supaya bisa bertemu dengannya. Kita butuh penjelasan darinya kan? Uh, yang benar saja semuanya jadi semacam t ik sekarang"

"aku punya sedikit firasat. Aku rasa aku tau siapa Dullahan ini." Hoseok menoleh kearahku. Aku hanya diam dan mulai menguap. Mataku mulai berat dan mengantuk. aku sudah mencapai batasku, aku butuh membayar bayaranku.

"begitukah? Okay, biar aku yang nyelesein kerjaan ini. Bertahanlah 1 jam lagi, okay." Hoseok pergi dari sofa dan menuju ruangan rahasia itu lagi. Aku berdiri dan menuju kamar Hoseok. Kamar Hoseok terlihat rapih seperti biasa. Ah, dia memang orang yang gila kerapihan, perfeksionis, dan dia menyemprot kamarnya dengan parfum melati. Aku rebahkan badanku ke kasur empuk Hoseok. Hoseok memang memanfaatkan uangnya dengan benar, sedangkan aku menghabiskan kebanyakan uangku hanya untuk senjata-senjata api yang pada akhirnya aku koleksi di ruangan rahasia itu. Aku rogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan smartphoneku. Hoseok bilang, aku harus bertahan selama 1 jam sebelum aku memulai bayaranku. Aku mulai membuka media sosial berharap ini akan membuatku bertahan lebih lama. Entah berapa lama, rasanya otakku berjalan auto pilot. Bahkan aku tidak tau aku harus bertahan berapa lama lagi. Aku tutup layar smarphoneku dan mulai memandangi bantal dan guling di sekitarku. Hoseok menggunakan sarung bantal bermotif bunga ala vintage yang berwarna biru. Meskipun remang-remang lampu tidur... uh? Seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"otsukaresama," ia menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi leherku

"Good night Yoongs, have a sweet dreams" ia mematikan lampu tidur itu dan entah aku tidak ingat lagi...

* * *

 _hai~ fuse desu~_

 _makasih banget udah review dan membaca sampek baris ini. oh iya makasih banget yang udah like, n follow... huhu... i'm feeling loved~_

 _semoga pembaca mau nge-review ini ff :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perhatian FF ini mengandung konten 18+, pembicaraan tidak senonoh, dan deskripsi menjijikkan. Harap untuk cukup umur dan hati untuk membacanya.**  
_

 _ah, its slow burn bromance..._

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

"Nyaaan~..."

"aahh~"

"nakal banget sih~"

"uh~"

"nyaaaaa~"

"aah~ kau suka sekali ya menggodaku~ ah~"

"nnyyaaaaah~~~~"

UHG! BERISIK BANGET SIH!

Aku tendang selimut dan turun dari kasur. Gak tau apa aku lagi enak-enaknya tidur dan harus terganggu sama suara jeleknya ini orang!

Brak!

Aku membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Ini cukup menarik perhatiannya. Iya, perhatian werewolf aneh yang suka teriak-teriak gak jelas kalo lagi mainan sama kucing.

Hoseok berbaring di sofa sambil mengangkat kucing bengal kesayangannya diatas dadanya. Ia menoleh kearahku pake muka horor.

"y-yo-yoongi?" panggilnya.

"bisa diem apa enggak sih? Berisik banget!" okay aku marah sama dia. Hoseok malah nyengir kuda, kemudian ia bangun dan memangku kucingnya di pahanya.

"maaf kalo aku ngganggu, hehe." Aku mendengus keras mendengar perkataanya.

Oh, air liurku mulai membanjiri mulutku. Aku lapar.

"Hoseok," panggilku. Ia masih menoleh ke arahku sambil mengelus kucingnya.

"ada makanan gak?" Hoseok berdiri dan kucingnya berjalan meninggalkannya menuju entah kemana. Hoseok berjalan menuju dapur dan aku mengikutinya. Kemudian aku duduk di meja makan.

"aku cuman ada telur busuk, kebetulan kemaren pecah terus... uh, sepertinya sekarang ada belatungnya. Kamu mau?" Hoseok membuka lemari di atas wastafel. Lemari khusus untuk stok makanan busuk. Haha, mau gimana lagi? aku zombie yang cuman bisa makan makanan busuk. Tapi telur yang berbelatung juga enggak jelek kok rasanya.

"apapun itu, tolong berikan padaku. Aku lapar" jawabku. Hoseok mengambil sarung tangan lateksnya dan mengeluarkan telur ayam yang berbelatung itu kemudian ia meletakkannya di depanku. Air liurku sudah mulai susah dikontrol. Telur itu sudah pecah di bagian atasnya, sepertinya sudah agak lama. Sekitar 2 atau 3 hari setelah pecah, anak-anak belatung akan muncul dan semakin lama semakin besar. Mereka akan bergerak-gerak di dalam telur yang mulai membusuk dan baunya ah aroma yang manis. Hoseok menyodorkan mangkuk dan sendok ke arahku.

"aku tidak suka cara makanmu yang agak gila." Kemudian Hoseok duduk di depanku. Aku mengangguk pelan menurutinya. Ada 3 telur disana yang sama-sama berbelatung. Aku ambil satu telur itu. Belatung-belatung di dalam telur sudah lumayan besar, aku bisa merasakannya bagaimana mereka bergerak menggeliat dan membuat kulit telur bergetar. Aku pecahkan sedikit bagian atas telur yang sudah pecah. Kemudian aku tuang semua isinya ke dalam mangkuk. Semua isi telur dan belatung-belatung itu seperti sup makaroni yang bergerak-gerak. Kemudian aku tuang lagi sisanya ke dalam mangkuk. Hoseok dengan cekatan membersihkan semua kulit telur dan wadahnya. Ia mulai menyemprot desinfektan ke lemarinya, mejanya, hampir semuanya. Sementara aku makan makananku. Rasanya seperti makan makaroni karbonara yang super enak. Setelah aku menyelesaikan makanku Hoseok segera mencuci mangkuknya kemudian merendamnya dengan air panas. Aku segera ke wastafel dan mencuci tangan dan mulutku sebisaku. Hoseok punya aturan super ketat masalah sanitasi. Salah satu alasan dia enggak mau lama-lama di flatku gara-gara aku jarang ngebersihin kulkas yang katanya baunya busuk. Seenggaknya kulkasku enggak bau formalin.

Setelah Hoseok membersihkan mejanya ia menghampiriku.

"hyung, baumu busuk luar biasa. Sumpah busuk banget. Mandi gimana? Aku mandiin gimana? Biar enggak bau banget kayak gini?" aku cuman diem berdiri di depan wastafel. Ini anak minta dibacok?

"apa katamu?" tanyaku.

"hyung, aku mandiin mau? Biar gak busuk banget lah badanmu hyung!" katanya dengan ekspresi jijiknya. Dasar muka kuda.

"minta dibacok ya?" tanyaku lagi. werewolf aneh ini malah tambah manyun.

"hyung! Baumu busuk banget tauk! Aku gak tahan! Lagian tadi malem hyung tidur di kasurku! Kasurku bau busuk tauk! Hyung mandinya selama ini kayak gimana sih?! Masak udah 20 tahun lebih belajar mandi masih aja enggak bisa mandi yang bersih!"

Ini anak minta dibunuh sumpah.

Tapi ngeliat mukanya ini anak, kayaknya dia enggak bo'ong deh.

"pinjem kamar mandi ya, mau mandi" Hoseok mengangguk dan memberiku 5 macem sabun sebelum aku masuk kamar mandi. Ia menyiapkan handuk, bajuku, bahkan bak air panas yang wangi pun dia siapkan. Aku sih enggak langsung berendam ke air wangi, aku butuh mandi bilasan pake air panas dan sabun. Baru kemudian aku berendam di bathup. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa berendam dengan air panas yang wangi.

Ah, iya juga. Hoseok selalu seperti ini waktu aku pinjem kamar mandinya. Menyiapkan segalanya untukku. Aku sendiri agak heran sama dia kadang. Emang dia enggak rugi apa ya? heran, bener heran deh. Samar-samar kedengeran suara bunyi mesin cuci Hoseok dan suara seseorang.

"hyung~" ah sekarang terdengar jelas. Kayak kenal suaranya.

"hyung~ kau punya makanan? Aku lapar, eh ada orang lain di apartemen ini! hyung!"

"heh, diem dikit bisa gak sih? Telingaku ini tersiksa tauk sama suaramu!"

"kan suaraku seksi hyung~"

"ah ya, terserahmu deh!"

"hyung! Ada orang lain di apartemen ini!"

"ada temenku lagi mandi kembang di kamar mandi"

Okay, mereka berisik banget. Suara orang itu berat seperti...

"TAE-TAE! JANGAN SENTUH KOMPORNYA! AKU ENGGAK MAU DAPURKU HARUS DIRENOVASI ULANG GARA-GARA KAMU! RENOVASI DAPUR ITU MAHAL TAUK!"

"nah, hyung~ aku lapar~"

"duduk sana! Gak usah pegang-pegang dapurku!"

"uh! Pelit! Hoseok hyung pelit!"

PRAAANG!

"KIM TAEHYUNG! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH DAPURKU! ASTAGA! LIAT NIH KERAMIK KOLEKSIKU PECAH SEMUA ASTAGA! INI MAHAL TAUK!"

"nah, salah sendiri di taruh disana"

Okay, Hoseok yang suka tersenyum itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya ke pada Kim Taehyung. Ah iya, aku baru ingat. Dia demonic yang di lift tadi malem. Rasanya enggak berkelas banget. Udah mandi air panas yang wangi, pake kamar mandi yang bagus banget, tapi backsoundnya orang teriak-teriak. Yang taik-lah, yang babi-lah, yang apalah masih banyak lagi. Kayak kebun binatang diborong semua. Jujur aja, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ndengerin Hoseok nyumpahin orang, tapi tetep aja aneh ngebayangin dia ngomong jorok, mukanya terlalu kontras sama omongannya kadang. Kecuali kalo dia lagi serius.

Brak! brak! brak!

"oi! Cepetan gantian belet kencing nih!" si Taehyung kayaknya mau pipis. Emang demonic bisa pipis ya?

"hah? Demonic kayak kamu bisa pipis sama BAB juga?" suara Hoseok menimpali. Okay, makasih sudah menyampaikan perasaanku

"ya bisalah hyung! Aku juga bisa tegang kok!"

"tegang apaan? Selangkanganmu? Bukannya burungmu kecil ya?"

"nah! Hyung! Burungku besar tauk"

"burung apaan cobak? Burung Beo peliharaanmu itu?"

"hyung! Aku ini udah dewasa tauk! Umurku udah 700 tahun! Aku udah mainan banyak cewek tauk!"

"heee...? bisa-bisanya ada cewek yang mau sama kamu?"

"kenapa? Perlu bukti? Emang situ bisa ena-ena sama aku?"

Hening... mereka ini ngomongin apaan cobak?! Aku yang disini ndengerin jadi malu sendiri cobak. Mereka ini punya mulut enggak difilter sama sekali ya? aku hembuskan nafas panjang dan berdiri. Aku ambil handuk dan memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan Hoseok. T-shirt hitam dan celana jeans. Kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku segera berjalan menuju ke dapur. Begitu aku sampai di dapur, atmosfer awkward menyelimuti seluruh dapur. Goblok banget rasanya ngeliiatin Hoseok duduk hadep-hadepan sama Taehyung dan muka mereka sama-sama merah. Oh plis ya! mereka habis ngomongin masalah selangkangan sama ena-ena tapi masih blushing? Cupu banget mereka! Aku berhenti di depan meja dan ngeliatin mereka berdua yang pada buang muka.

"kalian berdua ini masih perawan semua ya?" sindirku. Mereka berdua noleh kearahku.

"aku enggak perawan!" bantah Taehyung.

"terus apa? Janda tua?" balasku. Dia manyun dan memalingkan mukanya dariku. Dasar labil.

"emang Yoongi hyung udah pernah ena-ena sama siapa?" tanya Hoseok. Aku noleh ke arahnya.

"emang perlu aku kasih tau?" tanyaku. Muka Hoseok malah tambah merah. Dasar newbie.

"k-k-ka-kau! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Taehyung yang masih gagap dan blushing.

"bukan urusanmu dan terserah aku juga kan, mau kesini apa enggak." Muka Taehyung tambah merah dan menoleh ke arah Hoseok dengan mulut menganga. Hoseok merespon dengan menggeleng cepat tapi mukanya juga masih merah.

"bu-bukan! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" balas Hoseok. Mereka ini mikir apaan? Mikir aku ena-ena sama Hoseok? Plis ya plis!

"kalian berdua ini kebanyakan nonton JAV? Otak kalian perlu dimasukin ke mesin cuci tauk" celotehku. Mereka berdua duduk menundukkan kepala. Dasar makhluk-makhluk pervert, mesum, dan penggemar film biru.

Aku mengambil cangkir dan mulai membuat kopi.

"mestinya aku yang tanya kamu ngapain kesini Kim Taehyung?" tanyaku sambil mensetting mesin kopi milik Hoseok. Kopi doublepresso sepertinya pas untuk mengganjal perutku. Sejujurnya aku masih lapar, aku akan pulang ke flatku setelah ini. Taehyung mengatur duduknya dan berdeham kecil. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arahku.

"ada sebuah permintaan yang ingin aku berikan kepada kalian" katanya. Tepat saat kopiku selesai dibuat! Aku bawa cangkir kopiku dan duduk di samping Hoseok.

"maaf Tae, aku dan Yoongi masih mengerjakan permintaan orang lain. Jadi maaf aku tidak menerima permintaanmu." Hoseok menjawab Taehyung dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"hah? Bukannya kamu biasa multitasking?" jawab Taehyung. Aku sruput kopiku sambil mendengarkannya.

"ini penting sekali! Benar-benar penting! Kau tau Hunter sudah bergerak! Mereka akan menghancurkan eksistensi Demonic!" jelas Taehyung dengan emosi. Hoseok hanya diam dan tersenyum hambar. Aku letakkan cangkirku.

"kau tau, memangnya kami peduli dengan kalian? Kamu kemarin bilang kan, Undead yang dipanen Hunter? Kami juga dalam keadaan terdesak" jelasku. Taehyung manyun dan bibirnya maju 5 centi.

"kalian jahat! Kalian enggak peduli sama kami?!" aku dan Hoseok menghela nafas bersamaan.

"kalian aja enggak peduli sama kami para Undead, terus demi apa kita peduli sama kalian?" balas kami berdua dengan bebarengan kayak paduan suara. Taehyung makin manyun dia memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri.

"huft! Terserah kalian deh!" Demonic labil itu pergi meninggalkan dapur dan keluar dari apartemen dengan membanting pintunya keras-keras. Aku dan Hoseok berakhir di depan pintu melongo setelah ngeliat labilnya Demonic itu.

"dia itu masih puber ya?" tanyaku.

"enggak, dia emang labil sejak lahir kayaknya" jawab Hoseok. Aku menoleh kearah Hoseok dan Hoseok menoleh kearahku.

"jadi, info apa yang berasil kamu dapetin dari duplikatku tadi malem?" tanyaku lagi. Hoseok berjalan menuju sebelah TV dan membuka ruang rahasia kami. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam dan aku mengikutinya. Hoseok beberhenti dan berjalan menuju sofa. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sofa namun tidak duduk diatasnya, ia hanya berdiri di depan sofa sambil menatapku dengan muka serius.

"Hunter berniat menghancurkan basis Guild dan Koloni setelah mereka melemahkan basis Demonic. Guild dan Koloni punya hubungan erat dengan Orde Egyn. Kalau mereka berhasil melemahkan Orde Egyn, mereka bisa punya pintu besar untuk menghancurkan jaringan Demonic. Lebih parah lagi mereka bisa menghabisi seluruh Undead tanpa sisa" jelas Hoseok. Jadi Hoseok udah tau kalo Taehyung bakal kesini. Demonic labil itu masih kerabat dekatnya Leader of Egyn, itu berarti dia masih bagian dari orde Egyn kan? Tapi, butterfly effectnya Hoseok kemarin, kemudian Dullahan... sepertinya Hoseok menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku tau dia selama ini sering jadi agen ganda untuk siapapun. Werewolf yang punya kemampuan diatas rata-rata, dan kemampuannya sebagai lich. Dia orang yang bisa berada di masa depan dan masa lalu. Tentu saja dia pasti sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"tunggu, menghabisi seluruh Undead? Apa kamu yakin? Taehyung itu dari orde Egyn bukan? Dia masih tangan kanan Great Oriens kan? Orde Oriens enggak akan diem aja kalo orde Egyn di serang kan?" tanyaku.

"aku juga mikir gitu awalnya, tapi aku sudah mengulangi ini sampai 5 kali Yoongi. Taehyung menjadi Leader of Egyn tadi. Dia menggantikan kerabatnya yang sudah jadi sashimi."

WHUT!

Bahkan Leader of Egyn sudah dikalahkan?

"seberapa jelek keadaannya?" aku dekati Hoseok sambil menggaruk tengkukku.

"lebih jelek dari yang kamu tau Hyung. Taehyung pasti sedang bingung luar biasa." Aku berhenti tepat di depan Hoseok dan memalingkan wajahku. Pantes aja dia tadi senyum hambar gitu. Dia sudah ngulangin ini sampai 5 kali? Iyakan? Berarti dia tau sejak awal. Ya, dia tau mulai sejak hari itu! Hari dimana dia membawaku ke Jin-hyung. Apa yang sebenarnya yang sudah dia rencanakan?

Aku berjalan menuju koleksi senjataku dan mengambil shotgun Remington 870-ku. Sebelum Hoseok bergerak atau berbuat apapun aku segera membuat duplikat ruang waktu membuat kekuatan Hoseok tidak aktif dan bergerak cepat aku berbalik menembak kepala Hoseok. Kaliber shotgun ini cukup besar untuk memecahkan kepalanya. Hoseok mati bersimbah darah di lantai. Aku segera mengisi ulang senjataku dan berjalan mendekati Hoseok. Darah dan lukanya mulai menutup. Aku berhenti tepat di depannya sambil mengarahkan senjataku kearah Hoseok. Luka Hoseok sudah sepenuhnya menutup,

1

2

3

4

5

Hoseok bangun

DOR!

Aku menembak lagi kepalanya, jadi dia mati lagi. Aku isi lagi senjataku. Luka Hoseok menutup lagi. Aku arahkan lagi senjataku kearahnya. Kemudian Hoseok bangun.

"Hyung! Tunggu!" teriak Hoseok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi aku pecahkan.

"kenapa? Bukannya kamu mestinya seneng? Aku udah bantuin kamu bayar bayaranmu lho?" balasku.

"aku tau kau marah! Tapi tolong dengerin aku, plis! Dengerin aku!" aku angkat alisku tapi aku tetap tidak meninggalakan pelatuk Remington ditanganku.

"kenapa aku mesti dengerin kamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"hyung! Kau tau aku tidak akan bisa menang melawanmu! Tapi tolong, jangan bunuh aku lagi!"

"halah, kamu kan gak bisa mati" aku tarik pelatukku dan kepala Hoseok pecah lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Tinggal 2 peluru yang tersisa. Aku gunakan kekuatanku untuk membuat peluru Remington-ku kembali penuh, kemudian aku mengisi ulang tembakanku lagi. Mestinya Hoseok bersyukur aku tidak menggunakan peluru khusus. Luka Hoseok kembali menutup dan ia kembali bangun. Sekarang dia hanya berbaring dan diam menghela nafasnya. Aku tunggu dia sampai mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah ia diam selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ia mulai buka suara.

"hyung, tau gak kalo ternyata Lich bisa mati?" apa maksudnya?

"kita harus bisa nyelametin Dullahan ato kalo enggak kita bisa habis." Aku mendengus keras dan menurunkan senjataku. Aku tatap Hoseok tajam-tajam.

"kau tau? Aku tidak suka kau melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian Seok. Kenapa kamu gak ngomong dari awal?" tanyaku. Hoseok memalingkan mukanya.

"aku takut hyung tidak percaya padaku" aku gigit bibir bawahku. dasar egois!

"lalu kau pikir aku ini apa? Batu dipinggir jalan? Sampai kamu enggak percaya sama aku? Menurutmu berapa lama aku selalu pengertian sama kelakuan anehmu? Kau itu yang memintaku buat jadi partnermu tapi kamu enggak percaya sama aku?" aku arahkan lagi senjataku ke arahnya.

"Jin hyung itu Lich yang tubuhnya Vampire. Kemampuannya bisa membuat ruang dimensi semu yang tidak terikat waktu dan ruang, lewat dimensi itu dia bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata, seperti teleportasi. Dullahan itu enggak ada sebenernya, itu cuman propaganda Jin-hyung supaya dia bisa curi-curi info dari Hunter. Selama ini Jin-hyung bergerak dibalik layar mempertahankan basis terbesar Undead. Dia menjalin kerja sama dengan Orde Egyn. Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak akan bisa sendirian. Jin-hyung butuh bantuan kita, 3 lich cukup untuk mempertahankan basis Undead dan Demonic. Cuman... Hunter enggak akan membuat semuanya mudah. Setelah Leader of Egyn dibunuh. Mereka akan membunuh Jin-hyung." Jelasnya panjang kali lebar.

"gimana caranya?" tanyaku dingin.

"mereka akan menarik jiwa Jin-hyung dari tubuhnya. Begitu jiwanya tidak berada di tubuhnya, dia akan mati." aku mulai sedikit ngerti sekarang. Karena jiwa Lich mengontrol tubuh. Selama jiwa masih berada di tubuh, apapun yang terjadi pada tubuh ini pun tidak jadi masalah. Tapi akan jadi masalah kalo jiwanya diluar tubuh. Ya ampun ribet banget sumpah! Kemudian Hoseok sudah mengulangi ini 5 kali...

"okey, kalo gitu 3 petinggi Guild yang tewas itu bukan karena Hunter, tapi karena dirimu. Kamu emang berusaha membuat koneksi antara kita sama Jin-hyung kan?" tanyaku. Oh aku belum menurunkan senjataku by the way.

Hoseok mengangguk pelan.

Dia emang bikin ini semua...

"apa yang terjadi kalo kita gak nyelametin Jin-hyung?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya astaga!

"pertama tidak akan ada lagi Undead dan Demonic, kedua kita akan mati untuk yang sesungguhnya. Gimana menurutmu hyung?" jawab Hoseok.

WHAT

THE

FUCK!

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!

Aku turunkan senjataku.

Dia pikir ini film apa?!

Kenapa cobak aku mesti hidup lagi jadi Lich! Kenapa mesti aku juga yang harus gini?!

Aku lirik Hoseok tajam-tajam. Bukannya enak malah kalo kita mati? Ya ampun, aku cuman pengen hidup lagi jadi batu! Kenapa malah jadi begini? Plis! KEMBALIKAN AKU KE KEHIDUPANKU YANG SEBELUMNYA! UGH! SIAL!

"bukannya malah enak kalo mati? Jadi kita enggak perlu mikirin sesuatu yang ribet kayak begini?" Hoseok kembali memalingkan mukanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. DIA INI KENAPA?! JANGAN KAYAK GINI TAUK! JIJIK! ASTAGA!

Hoseok melepas pelukannya sendiri dan menghela nafasnya dan kembali menatapku.

"hyung, aku melakukannya bukan untukmu, tapi untukku sendiri. Aku mengulangi semuanya untuk diriku sendiri"

WHUT!

"dasar egois" umpatku. Ia tersenyum hambar. Sejujurnya aku mulai meragukan setiap senyuman yang di lempar kepadaku.

Aku tau benar dia itu werewolf yang gengsi abis buat nunjukin perasaannya. Aku sendiri bukan orang yang benar-benar bisa memahami isi hati orang. kebanyakan hanya sekedar tau atau mengerti.

"hyung, aku ini juga pernah jadi manusia dan aku juga punya perasaan egois. Bolehkan kalo sekali aja aku egois?"

Egois... kah?

Aku turunkan senjataku.

Well, setiap orang memang punya keegoisannya sendiri-sendiri. Perasaan itulah yang bisa membuat seseorang bertahan, memiliki kebanggan, memiliki keinginan, dan memiliki impian. Lagi pula, kalo bukan karena keegoisannya sendiri dia tidak akan serius mengulangi hal sama sebanyak 5 kali hanya untuk mengubah takdir sesuai keinginannya.

Kira-kira apa yang dia inginkan ya?

"memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Hoseok tersenyum lebar kayak matahari pindah sekejap ke bumi, anjir silau beneran!

"ra-ha-si-a"

Okay aku tarik kata-kataku, aku bunuh dia!

Grep!

Hoseok tiba-tiba bangun dan memelukku.

"hyung, aku ngantuk tidur yuk~ ah, hyung udah mandi jadi harum~"

Kadang sulit bagiku untuk menolaknya. Dia itu werewolf aneh yang kadang sulit di tebak. Kadang ia menjadi super sensitif secara tiba-tiba, kadang ia menjadi depresif. Meskipun dia tersenyum seperti matahari yang bikin mata silau, dia tetap juga punya sisi gelapnya. Aku jarang melihatnya menunjukkan sisi itu, tapi aku pernah tau. Itu sudah cukup sebagai informasi untuk memakluminya. Meskipun kami ini Undead, kami juga punya perasaan. Aku sendiri juga bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti manusia, seperti dulu. Pikiran depresif yang menghantuiku kadang muncul di kepalaku. Dulu aku menyimpan perasaan itu sendirian samapi akhirnya aku terbakar hangus dan mati. Sekarang aku tidak menyimpannya sendirian, kadang Hoseok mau mendengarkanku bercerita panjang lebar atau sekedar menemaniku membaca buku meskipun dia benci dengan flat kecilku. Tapi ia tetap disana sampai aku merasa baikan. Sejujurnya sulit bagiku untuk memahami Hoseok. Bukankah kekuatannya berasal dari keegoisannya? Keegoisannya untuk mengubah takdir?

Aku antar Hoseok ke kasurnya sambil menggosok punggungnya. Aku lirik jam di nakas. Jam 2 pagi, ternyata masih pagi ya? berapa lama aku tidur? Aku harus menimbun bayaran supaya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku lebih lama. Hoseok berbaring di kasurnya dan menarik selimutnya sendiri. Aku matikan lampu tidur Hoseok dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"hyung." Aku berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Hoseok.

"temenin~" katanya. Aku angkat alisku. Yang bener aja ini anak?

"udah gede jangan manja!"

Hoseok menoleh kearahku dengan muka sok-sok mau nangis.

"hyung..."

Kadang aku heran, aku ini yang sudah jadi zombie kenapa masih punya rasa melankolis juga? Apa karena aku dulu masih jadi manusia? Atau gimana? Bodohnya aku, bisa melangkah kearahnya. Hoseok mengangkat selimutnya dan memberiku ruang. Dulu aku juga mempertanyakan ini sebenarnya. Kenapa setiap manusia memiliki emosi? Memiliki perasaan? Pada akhirnya perasaan itu harus di tekan demi ambisi, demi keegoisan yang dibuat sendiri. Ah, aku lupa kalo ambisi itu dibentuk dari emosi juga. Aku baringkan tubuhku diatas kasur dan mulai menarik selimut. Mungkin aku bisa menambah waktu bayaranku disini. Telinga Hoseok sangat sensitif dia akan tau kalo ada hal-hal yang gak beres.

Hoseok menarik kemejaku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tapi dia malah munggungin aku. Aku mulai mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit gelap kamar Hoseok. Bau harum melati dimana-mana, seperti hampir membutakan indra penciumanku.

"hyung... " panggil Hoseok lagi.

"apa?"

"jangan tinggalin aku sendirian." Aku cuman diem aja. Aku bingung mau jawab apa. Seseorang plis kasih aku pencerahan? Aku gagal paham dia ngomong apaan!

"hyung, janji ya? jangan pernah ninggalin aku sendirian, aku takut sendirian..."

Aish, ini anak masih penakut aja.. pake bilang...

...

...

...

what the fuck!

Aku bangun.

OI, OI OI! APA MAKSUDNYA NYURUH AKU JANJI KAYAK GITU?! APA AKU HARUS PINDAH DAN TIDUR SERANJANG SAMA INI ANAK?!

YANG BENER AJA!

"oi, apa maksudmu ngomong gitu?" Hoseok berputar ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"hyung pindah kesini boleh gak? Temenin aku tidur disini selamanya?"

Aku turun kasur dan pergi keluar.

Lebih baik aku jadi gelandangan! Anjir!

"hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha hyung~ santei aja lagi... ahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahha astaga aku gak berhenti ngakak, hahahahahahahahahhahahhahha...ha...ha...ha..."

Suara tawa Hoseok terdengar aneh sewaktu aku mentidurkan kepalaku ke sofa.

Mungkin dia sudah lelah tertawa,

Mungkin juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Mungkin kalo aku punya kekuatan membaca pikiran orang, aku bakal tau apa isi otaknya tanpa harus memecah kepalanya dan memakan otaknya.

Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang sebelum pagi datang.

* * *

hai~

fuse desu~

aku harap kalian suka sama FF ini...

aku masukin banyak unsur "saru" disini, hehe.. maafkan...

kuharap kalian para pembaca mau mereview FF ini, kritik saran, ato apapun aku selalu senen membacanya.

maafkan diriku yang enggak bisa bales review yg udah terposting...

 _hontouni, arigatou gosaimasu..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18+ dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

.

.

.

Gawat, sumpah ini bener-bener gawat!

Aku bangun dan menyingkirkan selimut dari badanku. Sumpah ini hal aneh yang pernah terjadi padaku.

AKU GAK BISA TIDUR!

Padahal bayaranku itu tidur, bisa-bisanya aku enggak bisa tidur?! Aku jatuhkan lagi badanku ke sofa. Aku atur nafasku dan berusaha tenang. Hoseok bilang, demonic aneh yang namanya Taehyung itu sekarang jadi Leader of Egyn. Kemudian Hoseok, ah aku bingung sama undead satu itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan sampek harus ngulang 5 kali. Mestinya sekarang juga ada... tunggu bentar, aku mulai ngerti sedikit. Hoseok bukan dari waktu yang sekarang. Dia menggunkan kekuatannya untuk membuat butterfly effect dan mengulangi semuanya? kalo gitu dia bunuh diri berapa kali? Satu hal yang aku heran, kenapa dia masih sempet-sempetnya main sama kucingnya.

Undead Lich, salah satu undead yang terkuat kah? Tidak bisa mati tapi kalo rohnya dicabut juga mati? Okay kalo logikaku berusaha menghubungkan... Lich, itu seperti hantu yang merasuki sebuah tubuh. Ketika hantu yang merasuki tubuh in tidak dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya, maka ia akan tetap hidup dalam tubuhnya dan kembali lagi. kalo hantu itu ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya, maka ia tidak punya lagi kontrol dari tubuhnya dan mati.

Hoseok bilang Dullahan oh tidak bukan Dullahan tapi Jin-hyung, ya Jin-hyung adalah Lich. Jin-hyung akan mati dan kita harus menyelamatkannya. Hunter memburunya dan berusaha membunuhnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus Jin-hyung. Dasarnya posisi Undead tidak sekuat Demonic. Dari segi kekuatan, hanya sebagian Undead yang bisa bertahan. Selain itu populasi Undead bisa dilbilang juga tidak banyak. 1% dari penduduk Jugeun adalah Undead tapi 3% yang lain adalah Demonic. Tapi kenapa Hunter mengincar Jin-hyung. Tidak ada keuntungan yang bisa di dapat Hunter dengan membunuh Undead. Apalagi dengan regulasi yang sekarang, tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan makanan. Jangankan begitu, aku sendiri masih gagal paham kenapa Hunter sama Demonic ini saling bertengkar?

Mungkin menanyakannya pada Taehyung akan memberikan pencerahan.

Sebaiknya aku cari ini diam-diam. Setidaknya aku tidak ingin mengganggunya Hoseok tidur sekarang. Aku buat duplikat ruang waktu dan menghentikan waktu yang ada. Aku bangun dan menata selimutku di sofa. Karena pendengaran Hoseok sangat sensitif, aku yakin dia pasti akan sadar kalo enggak denger suara nafasku. Nah, tapi itu gak masalah. Aku enggak pengen kehilangan waktu lebih banyak sebelum aku kehabisan waktu bayaranku.

Jadi aku jalan keluar apartemen Hoseok dan menuju lift. Begitu di depan lift aku baru lepas semua sihirku. Sesuai kata Taehyung, aku menuju ke lantai 45. Oh begitu pintu lift buka. Ada 2 Demonic yang menyambutku dengan todongan senjata.

"ini wilayah Demonic, kalau kau tidak punya urusan disini sebaiknya kau pergi!" dan mereka ngancam aku?

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat dengan kalian berdua. Aku kesini diundang Taehyung." Entah aku salah omong atao apa. Tapi malah muncul lebih banyak Demonic yang nodongin senjata. Apa timingku salah?

"Zombie rendahan sepertimu tidak punya urusan dengan Demonic." Eh, what?! Sial, aku harus hemat-hemat bayaranku. Aku tidak punya waktu menghadapi mereka. Sial!

"hyung?" suara Taehyung kedengeran dari jauh. Dia jalan kemari mungkin status Taehyung bener-bener dihormati sampek semuanya pada beri jalan. Oh, dia berhenti di depan lift.

"kau datang kemari?" dia tanyak ke aku sekarang.

"kamu bilang, kamu lagi ada masalah kan? Gimana kalo kita bikin sedikit kesepakatan?" aku mulai tawaranku. Tae mengangguk dan memintaku buat ngikutin dia. Aku ngikut dia ke apartemennya. Apartemennya Tae lumayan bagus dan disana ada banyak action figure yang dipajang disana sini. Aku baru tau ada Demonic yang punya hobi kayak gini. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku bakal nemu Zombie yang juga sama-sama Railfans? Siapa tau?

"semoga hyung nyaman dengan tempat ini." katanya sambil duduk di sofa. Aku ikut duduk agak jauh dari dia. Sofanya empuk, rasanya sama kayak sofa di apartemen Hoseok.

"jadi ini apartemenmu?" tanyaku yang mulai basa basi.

"bukan ini apartemen Namjoon hyung." Ha?

"Namjoon?" tanyaku.

"The Great Oriens, Demonic Monster, Kim Namjoon." aku agak melongo dengernya. Jadi sekarang aku di sarang besar pemimpin besar Oriens? Dafuk yeah

"jadi hyung, bagaimana dengan tawaranmu tadi?" aku sandarin punggungku ke sofa. Ah... enak banget... eh? Kok aku jadi ngantuk? Gawat! Aku harus fokus sama kerjaan sekarang anjir!

"oh, iya. Jadi aku ingin dengar permintaanmu dulu" balasku. Taehyung mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya.

"saudaraku telah dibunuh. Sekarang aku sedang menggantikan posisinya sebagai Leader of Egyn. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus aku selidiki. Hunter sedang mengincarku sekarang, jadi karena itu aku disini. Melindungi diri. Tapi aku yakin apartemen ini juga akan jebol juga, cepet ato lambat. Namjoon hyung lagi nguatin banyak pertahanan disekitaran apartemen. Masalahnya, ada pengkhianat diantara Demonic. Aku ingin hyung menemukan pengkhianat ini sebelum semuanya bocor. Hyung tidak perlu membunuh kok, aku tau kode etik kerja kalian. Aku biasa nyewa jasa Hoseok hyung. Jadi masalah bunuh membunuh biar aku yang urus." Jelas Taehyung. Aku diem sejenak dan mulai berpikir.

Jadi apa yang Hoseok katakan sama sekali enggak bohong. Taehyung beneran jadi Leader of Egyn. tapi ini enggak cukup buat nggabungin semua missing link dan pertanyaanku. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul disini. Apakah ini memang settingan dari Hoseok? Lalu aku juga masih punya misteri tentang Dullahan a.k.a Jin hyung a.k.a Lich ketiga selain aku dan Hoseok.

"baiklah, aku akan penuhi permintaanmu. Tapi ada bayaran yang harus kau bayar." Aku memulai penawaranku.

"apa itu?"

"aku ingin kau tunduk dibawah perintahku." Taehyung jadi diem dan dia menatapku tajam.

"apa maksudmu, Min Yoongi?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan disana sini.

"aku mengatakannya dengan jelas bukan? Aku ingin Egyn tunduk dibawaku. Setimpal bukan? Aku menyelamatkan Demonic dengan menangkap pengkhianant ini. Otomatis bayaran yang aku tawarkan cukup setimpal bukan?"

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya hyung. Tapi kalau kau butuh semua support dan dukungan penuh Egyn, aku bisa memberikannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa tunduk dibawahmu."

"hooh? Kenapa? Bisa beri aku alasannya." Taehyung mendengus keras sebelum akhirnya dia mulai menjelaskan alasannya.

"aku sudah terikat dengan Namjoon hyung. Kalo aku jadi bawahanmu, aku akan mengkhianati kontrakku dengan Namjoon hyung. Kalo itu terjadi, aku bakal mati pelan-pelan gara-gara kontrakku." Hah? Apaan ini? bukannya mestinya manusia yang bikin kontrak sama Demonic? Ini baru tau aku ada Demonic yang bikin kontrak sama Demonic? Yang bener aja?! Ugh! Ribet banget sih!

Tapi aku baru tau Taehyung ini, apa enggak terlalu baik? Bukannya dia kalo ngomong kayak gini, berarti dia sebenernya enggak keberatan kalo harus jadi bawahanku? Fuh... tapi mendapat dukungan penuh dari Egyn sudah cukup buatku.

"okay, deal. Tapi sebelum itu, aku butuh informasi darimu."

"info?" aku mengangguk dan mulai serius.

"aku ingin tau tentang Dullahan." Aku mulai pertanyaanku.

"Dullahan? Jin hyung?" aku ngangguk mengiyakan. Taehyung membalasnya dan mulai bercerita.

"Jin hyung adalah pemimpin Guild. Dia punya otoritas penuh di distrik 1, 2, 3. Dia salah satu produsen kartel besar perdagangan darah, organ dan daging manusia di Jugeun. Saingannya dia dari pihak Koloni dan Nephilm. Yang aku tau, dia juga buronan besar Hunter. Tapi selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menangkapnya. Beberapa info yang aku dapat, dia punya tanda-tanda Lich jadi sekarang koloni benar-benar mau kerja sama dengan Guild. Sekitar beberapa waktu lalu, aku dengar dia kehilangan banyak orang karena Hunter. Kabar yang terakhir aku dapat 3 petinggi besar Guild juga jadi korban Hunter."

"jadi, Hunter mengejar Jin hyung karena dia produsen kartel besar penyelundupan barang dan karena dia Lich?"

"aku lebih ke arah karena dia Lich."

Eh? Yang bener kau Taehyung?!

"kenapa gitu?" tanyaku

"Lich terakhir ada 1000 tahun yang lalu hyung. Saat itu kekuasaan dunia bawah dipegang oleh Undead. Bahkan Demonic dan Hunter juga tidak bisa mengalahkan Lich. Setauku Lich punya kekuatan spesial yang hanya mereka miliki. Tapi entah bagaimana, Lich menghilang dan sejak itu kekuasaan mulai diambil alih Demonic. Tapi seperti yang kau tau hyung. 500 tahun terakhir, Hunter menguasai dunia" jelas Taehyung. Oh okay, jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan...

"jadi selama ini, konflik berkepanjangan antara Demonic, Hunter, dan Undead adalah karena perebutan kekuasaan?"

"oh ayolah hyung, dunia ini selalu seperti itu bukan? Life is to devour others. Itu hukum utama dunia ini bukan?"

Ah iya juga. Kalo enggak gitu ngapain juga ada konflik yang never ending kayak gini? Dan yang paling bikin pusing adalah kenyataan kalo AKU INI UNDEAD LICH!

"ah, kau ada benarnya juga sih. Ngomong-ngomong, menurutmu ada berapa Lich di dunia ini?"

"Lich? Bukannya Yoongi hyung sama Hoseok hyung itu Lich ya? memangnya kalian enggak bisa gitu nge deteksi satu sama lain?"

"seandainya aku bisa, aku enggak perlu nanyak kamu Tae."

"tapi kenapa Yoongi hyung dateng kesini sendirian? Hoseok hyung mana?" aku palingkan wajahku dari Taehyung. Ah, aku hampir melupakannya. Hoseok, iya Hoseok. Kenapa dia sampek harus ngulang 5 kali? Meskipun dia bilang kalo dia egois, tapi aku masih enggak ngerti kenapa dia sampek egois? Terus masalah kematiannya Jin hyung juga belum ada koneksinya.

Tidak, bentar-bentar...

Hoseok mengulang semuanya 5 kali.

Semua hal gak jelas ini dimulai waktu aku dibawak ke Jin hyung.

Dia ngeframing semuanya? Hoseok nge- framing semuanya?

Berarti, 3 petinggi guild itu mati karena dibunuh. Karena itu Jin meminta Hoseok menyelidikinya. Karena jejak pembunuhannya mirip hunter tapi Jinhyung bilang mirip dengan jejaknya werewolf. Tidak, sebenarnya jejaknya memang mirip dua-duanya. Kemudian Jack O'Lantern itu... bermata besar dengan senyum lebar. Hoseok sengaja memancingku dengan pengetahuan tentang Hunter itu karena dia nge-framing aku supaya aku setuju sama dengan pendapatnya tentang Hunter?

Jadi bisa diambil kesimpulan kalo Hoseok membunuh 3 petinggi Guild supaya Jin hyung mengajukan permintaan ke kita. Hoseok sengaja ngajak aku ke kafe dan nge-framing pemikiranku secara halus supaya bisa terlibat lebih jauh.

Tapi Taehyung... tidak Jin hyung juga cerita tentang penyerangan itu. Penyerangan Hunter di basis Guild dan Koloni. Apa Hoseok juga terlibat dengan penyerangan ini? apa yang sebenernya werewolf aneh itu lakukan?! Kok bisa dia sampek ngelakuin hal-hal kayak gini? Demi apa dia ngelakuin gini cobak?!

"hyung?" suara Taehyung membuatku noleh ke arahnya dan membangunkanku dari pikiranku sendiri.

"sepertinya ada banyak hal yang sedang kau cari? Apa ini masalah dengan Hoseok hyung?" pertanyaan Taehyung bikin aku enggak kedip ngeliatin dia. Apa Demonic punya kekuatan buat baca pikiran orang?

"hyung, maaf kalo aku sebenernya bisa baca pikiran hyung. Itu bakatku sejak lahir sebagai setengah Egyn setengah Oriens. Bukannya aku ingin mempengaruhimu hyung. Tapi aku membaca pikiran Hoseok hyung sedikit meskipun samar-samar. Tapi Hoseok hyung selalu memikirkanmu. Dia takut kalo hyung mati."

Fuckfuckfuckfuck!

YA! ITS DAFUK YA! dasar Demonic gak bertanggung jawab! Aku juga punya privasi ya! ANJIR FUCKFUCK!

Entah kenapa aku mulai sedikit ngerti sekarang.

Hoseok suka sama aku? Kah?

Apa karena itu dia ngulangin semuanya 5 kali? Apa karena itu dia ngelakuin banyak hal?

Eh tunggu. FUCK!

Aku noleh ke arah Taehyung. FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Ini Demonic pasti juga baca pikiranku!

"ah hyung, aku cuman enggak sengaja denger kok! beneran aku cuman enggak sengaja denger kok!" Taehyung berkilah sambil menghindari pandanganku. Hmmnnn... aku sedikit... bisa nge duplikat donk? Yah, tapi itu bisa nunggu nanti.

"hyung bagaimana dengan permintaanku?" tanya Taehyung. Aku mulai menyamankan dudukku dan mulai menyebar benih di banyak tempat di sekitar apartemen.

"aku udah nyebar benih di sekitar sini. Tinggal tunggu aja. Kalo ada kabar aku bakal kabari nanti." Aku mulai memejamkan mataku. fuh... oh?

Aku bangun dan melihat Taehyung yang lagi mekan kue kering. Dia noleh ke aku sambil senyum. Yep senyum kayak tupai yang lagi makan kacang. Pipinya menggembunng diluar batas wajar. Hamster aja masih lebih baik dari pada dia.

"aku sudah dapet info" kataku. Tae menelan semua makanan dimulutnya dan minum air banyak-banyak. Berasa nonton kartun liatnya. Dia ini beneran Demonic? Ato titisan Cartoon Network?

"hyung, kejamnya kau mengataiku titisan Cartoon Network." Aku angkat alisku, yelah ngaca dikit donk sebelum protes. Bibir Taehyung manyun maju 5 cm. Heheh, mungkin Oriens suka sama muka-muka macem kartun kayak Tae? Seleranya boleh juga iya kan? Tae? Tae memalingkan wajahnya sambil manyun. Haha, dia ngambek!

"oi, fokus ke kerjaan." Taehyung noleh pake muka datar. Whatever , emang aku peduli? Sekarang waktunya serius.

"aku sudah dapet infonya. Si pengkhianat ini sedikit spesial." Aku mulai menjabarkan info yang berhasil aku dapatkan.

" apa maksudnya hyung?" Tae balik tanyak.

"Si Pengkhianat ini bukan Demonic. Dia sengaja bikin presensinya seperti Demonic. Dia pake semacam ramuan tertentu. Ah, dia Hunter. Aku sudah pernah ketemu dia satu kali. Aku belum punya info banyak tentang dia. Yang jelas dia menuju ke arah barat sekarang. Benihku berhasil mengikutinya dan mengambil sedikit info. Ada checkpoint di gedung Jugeun Trading Center" jelasku. Taehyung mulai berpikir.

"hyung aku bukan orang yang cukup pandai bikin rencana, heheh. Jadi hyung punya saran untuk kasus ini?" balesan Taehyung bikin aku facepalm. Huh mau gimana lagi sih.

"kita akan cegat si Pengkhianat, dan itu tugasmu. Aku akan selidiki di checkpointnya. Deal?" Taehyung malah melongo di depanku.

"oh, aku enggak nyangka segampang itu" katanya.

"kamu kan cuman butuh si pengkhianat, aku butuh info tentang Hunter, jadi gak ada masalah. Lagian kalo kamu ngikut aku, kamu cuman bakalan jadi beban." Taehyung senyum dan berdiri.

"okay kalo gitu, ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

Sejujurnya aku paling benci lari-lari diatas gedung. Apalagi lari bareng Demonic yang suka lompat-lompat kayak monyet. Sebel banget, udah cepet ngikutinnya susah. Sekarang aku lagi lewat di atas gedung-gedung buat ngejar Si Pengkhianat. Aku ngikutin Taehyung dari belakang. Kami harus panjat-panjat trus loncat-loncatan dari gedung satu ke gedung yang lain.

"hyung! Masih jauh kah?" Taehyung berhenti. Aku ngikut dibelakangnya dan ikut berhenti juga. Aku ngecek lagi lokasinya. Jaraknya satu blok dari sini, kalo perkiraanku enggak salah, dia akan lewat di bawah gedung ini.

"satu blok dari sini. Dia akan lewat di bawah. Dia jalan kaki, cowok pake jaket bulu warna biru, rambutnya pink." Oh aku baru sadar seleranya Hunter satu ini lumayan aneh. Taehyung berjalan ke pinggir gedung dan berdiri disana. Ia menengok ke bawah.

"aku melihatnya hyung." Aku jalan ke sebelah Taehyung dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"kau pernah tau dia?" tanyaku. Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Well, aku butuh info tentang dia Tae.

"dia dijuluki 'si Penyihir'. Dia pandai membuat ramuan dan membuat kertas sihir. Tapi aku sedikit penasaran dengan kemampuannya. Dia biasanya dibilang kalo dia setara sama si Jeon Jungkook itu. Tapi aku belum pernah ketemu si Jungkook sih. Tapi muka-mukanya itu tipe aku banget."

"okay, makasih trivianya. Yang disini aku serahin ke kamu." Taehyung menoleh kearahku.

"terima kasih sudah membantuku hyung. Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Hoseok hyung sering cerita tentangmu." Aku balik noleh ke arah Taehyung. Dia ngomong apa?

"kau hebat hyung bisa melacak orang seakurat ini. Lich memang bisa diandalkan." Taehyung memberiku lambaian tangan sebelum dia tiba-tiba loncat ke bawah. Yah, tugasku disini sudah selesai. Saatnya menuju target.

Aku berlari meloncati beberapa gedung sebelum akhirnya turun. Jarakku dengan target sekitar 2 blok. Aku akan melanjutkan dengan jalan kaki. Disekitarku lumayan sepi karena sekarang masih jam 2 malem. Aku berhenti di jarah 2 gedung dari target dan menyandarkan diriku di tiang listrik. Aku gunakan benihku buat memantau keadaan di depan. Ada 3 orang yang lagi duduk-duduk di sebelah selatan gerbang. 1 orang di depan pintu masuk pake trench coat, aku bisa pastikan itu Jungkook. Sekarang, aku harus pastikan apa gedung ini basis Hunter. Aku butuh cara buat memastikannya. Hmn, aku pake duplikatku sendiri buat mancing dia.

Aku buat duplikatku sendiri dan mengarahkannya buat jalan ke target. Aku pancing Jungkook dengan memposisikan duplikatku di depan pintu gerbang. Aku buat duplikatku berdiri menghadap ke arah Jungkook. Cuman butuh waktu beberapa detik, Jungkook sadar dengan keberadaan duplikatku. Bagus, kemarilah dan tumpahkan info yang kamu punya. Persiapan lebih awal sangat perlu. Aku segera buat duplikat kedua. Kami bertukar posisi, dan aku berjalan menuju pintu belakang gedung sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. Jungkook menghampiri duplikatkku dan berdiri di depanku.

"aku enggak nyangka zombie ini masih hidup." Jungkook memulai pembicaraan. Duplikatku tersenyum lebar.

"keberuntunganku lebih banyak dari yang kau tau. By the way, situ lagi jadi malaikat penjaga gawang kah?" Jungkook berdecih kasar dan memberi pandangan 'aku ingin bunuh kamu'.

"sepertinya informanmu lumayan hebat ya?"

"hooh? Bukan gawang? Kalo gitu ini semacam markas kah?" aku langsung memutus sambungan telepati dengan duplikatku. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya dia membunuh duplikatku. Aku gunakan duplikat keduaku buat mancing Jungkook lagi. dan binggo, dia memakan umpanku. Aku buat duplikat keduaku berlari memancingnya keluar blok. Sedangkan aku mulai masuk ke dalam gedung. Gedung terlihat sepi tapi beberapa orang lalu lalang. Aku melihat salah satu Hunter berjalan menuju lift. Aku tau ada beberapa pasang mata mulai mencurigaiku. Tapi aku sudah enggak peduli. Aku cepet-cepet jalan masuk lift dan bisa satu lift dengan targetku. Dia memandnagiku dengan curiga. Membuatnya mengatakan semua info yang dia punya akan gampang. Sedikit sihir akan menyesaikan ini. aku keluarkan pita sihir dan bergerak dengan cepat melingkarkannya di leher targetku. Bahkan target beum sempat bergerak, aku sudah melingkarkan tali sihirku. Selanjutnya aku mengkatifkan tali sihirku. Tali sihirku punya mantra hipnotis yang memang aku buat khusus supaya target memberikan semua pengetahuannya. Begitu tali diaktifkan, target akan terhipnotis dan tidak melawan, kemudian aku akan mendapatkan pengetahuannya secara telepati. Setelah aku mendapatkan pengetahuan yang aku perlukan, target akan pingsan. Dan sekarang, target pingsan di lantai lift.

Ruang penyimpanan data utama ada di lantai 51. Kebetulan sekali target menuju lantai 51. Eh? Fuh, sepertinya Jungkook berhasil menghabisi duplikat keduaku. Waktuku tidak banyak. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. begitu lift terbuka, aku aktifkan tanda darurat lift jadi lift enggak akan gerak. Aku langsung bergerak maju menuju ruangan penyimpanan data. Lantai 51 tidak dijaga sama sekali, tapi ini sudah cukup buatku buat nyari info lebih dalem. Aku segera ke ruang komputer dan mengakses semua data. Identitas anggota, parameter kekuatan pasukan, sistem organisasi, akses pelatihan data mantra, ramuan, dan laporan uji kekuatan. Ini tangkapan yang lumayan. Tapi aku harus bisa mengakses dokumen rahasia mereka. Akan butuh waktu yanglumayan buat nge-hack basis data Hunter. Aku harus mempersingkat waktu. Menggandakan kekuatan Hoseok memang bikin bayaran cepet habis, tapi mau gimana lagi. okay, sekarang bikin ruang waktu semu, trus mulai nge-hack. Ruang waktu semu Hoseok bener-bener bisa diandalkan. Aku bisa menghentikan sistem keamanan basis data dengan mengembalikannya ke ruang waktu nyata. Jadi aku bisa mengakses jalur kode sistem basis data tanpa takut ketahuan. Yes! Aku berhasil masuk. Ada banyak yang bisa di download. Okay saatnya copy dan paste ke flashdisk. Aku rasa semuanya yang ada di sini aku download aja. Fuh, butuh waktu yang lumayan sih. Aku rasa bayaranku cukup buat nungguin copas data.

Aku nyandarin badanku ke kursi yang aku dudukin. Ah, aku dari tadi duduk di kursi by the way. Setelah ini aku bisa keluar dari sini apa enggak ya? kan enggak lucu kalo aku bisa masuk tapi enggak bisa keluar. Semoga Hoseok nyadar kalo aku disini, haha. Oh, sudah selesai di download. Aku cabut flashidiskku dan mencabut power suplly komputer yang aku pake. Kemudian aku lepas ruang waktu semu dan pergi keluar ruangan. Aku berlari menyusuri lorong mencari tangga darurat.

Oh fuck! aku lupa tangga daruratnya disebelah mana ya?

"kau tidak akan kemana-mana zombie!" dafuk?! Aku noleh ke belakang. Fuck! Sejak kapan si Jungkook udah dibelakangku?! Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari secepat kilat ke arahku. Oh shit! Fuck! Bayaranku enggak cukup buat bikin duplikatnya. Sial! Kuh! Dia semakin dekat! Okay pake granat aja. Aku biarkan dia berlari mendekatiku. Begitu dia di jarak 3 meter dariku, aku buat duplikat granat. Menarik pemicunya dan melemparnya kearah Jungkook. 3, 2, 1! Aku pejamkan mataku dan melindungi kepalaku dengan tanganku.

BOOOMMM!

Aku terlempar entah kemana dan bergulung-gulung.

Bruk.

Eh? Ada yang menahanku. Ada yang menahanku dibelakangku. Aku buka mataku. ledakan granatnya terhenti. Ini ruang waktu semu!

"fyuh~ kau beruntung hyung, aku datang tepat waktu." Aku noleh ke belakang. Hoseok! Dia datang kemari. Dia datang dan menyelamatkanku. Okay sekarang aku bersyukur dia menjadi partnerku bukan musuhku. Hoseok membantuku berdiri dan membantuku membersihkan bajuku. Setelah itu aku peluk dia. Aku tau dia pasti agak shock tau tiba-tiba aku peluk dia.

"hyung?" panggilnya pelan. Aku senyum melepas pelukanku dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"ayok pulang, aku ngantuk." Hoseok malah mengangkat alisnya. Aku tepuk pundaknnya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Aku rasa aku sejenis cowok tsundere? Heh, maafkan aku yang terlalu gengsi ya? uh, aku ngantuk berat apa sekarang sudah waktunya bayaranku? Gawat pandanganku nge-blur. Eh?

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Maap banget ini udah lama gak apdet. Sepertinya ini FF udah lumutan. Hahah. Makasih banget udah mau baca sampek di chapter ini... (TT_TT) aku terharu~... maap kalo ini alurnya agak kecepetan, aku berusaha mengerjakannya ditengan kehidupan seharihariku... (~TT ,TT)~**_

 _ **Love ya~**_

 _ **Fuse~**_


	6. Short Omake

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18+ dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

-===OMAKE===-

.

.

.

Aku buka mataku pelan. Pandanganku yang kabur sedikit-sedikit mulai jelas. aku bisa melihat langit-langit kamar. aku geser sedikit badanku. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di samping kananku. Aku jadi enggak bisa gerak. Ugh, aku memutar badanku dan mendapati muka Hoseok di depanku. Lagi tidur dan dia ngiler. Aku menghela nafasku. Bau parfum melati tercium di hidungku. Aku belum mau bangun jadi aku liatin muka longor Hoseok yang lagi tidur. Sebenernya sih biasa aja, cuman berantakan dan dia ngiler. Cuman aku yang agak aneh ngomong kalo dia ganteng. Okay, aku lebih ganteng dari dia. Kapan ya terakhir kali aku ngeliatin orang kayak gini? Jadi inget dulu sebelum aku mati. Aku tidur kayak gini sama... kok aku enggak bisa inget-inget wajah siapa ya itu? Tapi kan aku enggak cuman tidur berdua. Kita juga jalan bareng kemana-mana. Aku inget pergi ke taman bareng dia. Ke mall juga bareng dia. Tapi kok aku enggak bisa inget wajahnya? Apa ingatanku mulai hilang? Ingatanku sebelum aku mati mulai hilang? Tunggu aku juga punya ayah dan ibu iya kan? Tapi bagaimana cara matiku? Tidak tidak mungkin aku melupakan cara matiku?! Ayo Yoongi ingat, Yoongi ingat. Hari itu apa yang kamu lakukan? Aku pergi ke stasiun dengan saudara perempuanku lalu apa yang kau ingat? Oh ayolah! Ayo ingat Yoongi!

Tunggu,

Apa yang aku makan kemarin? Oh iya, aku ingat aku makan telur busuk. Kemudian aku mandi dan ada Taehyung datang.

Aku masih mengingatnya. Tapi kenapa aku bisa melupakan cara matiku? Bagaiman aku bisa melupakan kematianku sendiri? Jangan bilang ini efek samping dari kekuatanku? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku sudah menyelesaikan bayaranku, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?

"hyung? Kamu udah bangun?" aku mengerjap menatap Hoseok yang terlihat khawatir. Hoseok sudah bangun ya. heh? Aku melihat sesuatu di rambutnya. Putih, rambut putih! Hoseok beruban? Werewolf baru beruban kalo dia sudah berumur diatas 1500 tahun. Hoseok baru jadi werewolf kan juga belum ada 100 tahun kok sudah beruban? Tidak, tunggu dulu. Hoseok beruban berarti dia sudah tua? Dia ngulang berapa kali? Apa bener dia ngulang 5 kali?

"Hoseok kamu kok udah punya uban sih?" tanyaku. Hoseok mengerjapkan matanya.

"hyung pasti bercanda kan?" tanyanya. Aku diem tapi tanganku gerak kearah rambutnya. Aku ambil uban di poni rambutnya. Trus aku tunjukin ubannya ke dia. Hoseok ngambil uban itu, dia diem dan ngeliatin ubannya itu.

"Hoseok" panggilku.

"hmm?" dia mulai noleh ke aku lagi.

"kamu udah ngulang berapa kali?" tanyaku serius. Bukan tapi serius pangkat 4!

"kenapa hyung tanya gitu? Apa karena aku beruban?"

"Hoseok, aku serius dan jawab aku dengan serius." Aku tatap Hoseok lekat-lekat. Aku bener-bener butuh penjelasan dari dia. Hoseok diem dia ganti posisi. Dia sekarang tidur terlentang dan mukanya ditutupi pake bantal.

"sejujurnya aku udah lupa aku sudah ngulang berapa kali. Angka terakhir yang aku ingat cuman angka 5."

Hah?!

Apa?! Dia gila! Hoseok sudah gila! He is fucking crazy! Fuck fuck fuck!

Aku bangun dan menarik bantalnya dari mukanya.

"apa maksudmu sampek lupa ngulang berapa kali? Kamu selama ini ngulangi ini terus terus dan terus?" tanyaku. Sejujurnya aku mulai khawatir. Aku bener-bener khawatir sama Hoseok. Dia apa enggak gila ngulangi dalam jangka waktu tertentu terus terusan?!

"iya hyung aku ngulangin lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, entah ini yang ke berapa."

Hoseok gila! Dia gila!

"kenapa? Kenapa kamu ngulangin terus?" Hoseok diem dia nutupin matanya pake tangannya sendiri. Aku diem ngeliatin dia mulai senggrukan. Hoseok nangis. Ya, dia lagi nangis. Aku biarin dia nangis sampek dia mulai tenang. Begitu suara senggrukannya hilang dia mulai ngomong.

"hyung, inget yang aku bilang Lich bisa mati?" aku emang inget dia pernah bilang kayak gitu sih, terus apa hubungannya? Apa dia bakal mati? Eh tunggu Taehyung bilang Hoseok mikirin...

"hyung, kalo aku bilang sebentar lagi hyung mati gimana?"

Mati?

Aku mati?

"kalo hyung ketemu Jin-hyung pasti hyung bakal ngerti." Jin hyung? Jadi ini ada hubungannya sama Jin hyung?

"hyung, aku egois. Aku enggak pengen hyung mati. Soalnya aku janji sama hyung. Aku janji banyak hal ke hyung. Selama aku punya kekuatan ini aku bakal ngubah takdir. Hyung, ini kekuatanku, alasan kekuatanku ada cuman satu buat ngubah takdir. Setiap aku ngulang aku pasti ketemu sama akhir yang sama. Entah apapun caranya selalu sama selalu sama selalu sama selalu sama dan aku lupa sudah berapa kali itu terjadi? Seperti itu lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi. setiap aku mengulanginya lagi lagi lagi dan lagi."

"kamu gila ya?" balasku pelan. Hoseok membuka matanya.

"iya hyung aku gila. Kalo emang aku harus jadi gila aku akan lakukan asalkan aku bisa ngerubah takdirnya hyung. Kalo aku harus terjebak di ruang waktu ini selamanya, aku juga akan melakukannya asalkan aku bisa ngerubah takdirnya hyung. Kalo aku harus mati sekalipun, aku akan lakukan salakan aku bisa ngerubah takdirnya Yoongi hyung."

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Ini omake yang ketinggalan kemarin soalnya ngepostnya cepet-cepet. Hehe.**_

 _ **Aku udah baca komen-komen, dan makasih banget udah mau baca ini FF dan komen. Aku merasa dicintai oleh kalian~**_

 _ **Aku akan nyobak sebisaku buat bikin bahasa FF ini lebih baku lagi. jadi makasih banyak sarannya.**_

 _ **Kalo buat pairing vhope sebenernya aku sempet mikirin itu, tapi kayaknya cuman bisa jadi side story diluar FF ini... gomen... kalo ada kesempatan aku bakal tulis ceritanya (doain ada kesempatan.. huhu)**_

 _ **Trus FF ini mungkin baru bisa apdet antara 1-3 bulanan. Tapi aku tetep selalu nyempatin nyicil.**_

 _ **Makasih banyak buat kalian yang ngikutin FF ini. bener-bener terima kasih... (TT _ TT)/~**_

 _ **Love ya...**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18+ dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

.

.

.

Aku diam tanpa suara. Aku tidak tau kapan dan bagaimana. Yang jrlas aku berada di suatu tempat yang kosong dan gelap. Aku terlalu malas untuk bergerak jadi aku berbaring saja. Aku tidak tau aku dimana dan tempat apa ini. Tapi ini tenang dan tanpa gangguan, sungguh tempat yang nyaman. Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari hiruk pikuk gemerlap dunia. Tenang dan damai.

"Nyenyak tidurmu?" Iyalah, siapa sih yg enggak ngerasa nyaman di tempat setenang ini?

Eh,

Eh?

Aku bangun dan melihat seseorang berdiri disebelahku. Aku bangun dan segera berdiri. Aku fokuskan pandanganku. Dan aku melihat diriku sendiri. Diriku sendiri. Diriku sendiri... What?!

"Surprise, selamat datang di dimensi ruang waktu semu."

Hah? Ruang, waktu, semu?

"Ini tempat gabungan dari dimensi semu dan ruang waktu semu. Bisa dibilang ini adalah tempat semu diluar jangkauan waktu, dan ruang yang sesungguhnya. Dunia kehampaan dan dunia tak sesungguhnya. Biasa disebut mimpi."

Ha? Jadi sekarang aku lagi tidur gitu?

"Okay, terus kamu siapa?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum seperti kucing. apa selama ini senyumku semengerikan itu?

"Aku adalah Butterfly Effect sekaligus duplikatmu. Aku disini untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu."

"Maksudmu, ada orang lain yg punya kemampuan sama denganku?" tanyaku memastikan, iya memastikan kalo dia enggak bercanda!

"Tidak, sebenernya kamu yang bikin aku. Satu-satunya lich yang bisa menggandakan apapun. Kau membuatku karena Hoseok memutar waktu terus menerus."  
Hoseok? Kenapa dengannya? Ada apa dengannya?

"Bingung?" dia bertanya kepadaku. Aku jawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah, ceritanya dimulai waktu kamu tau Hoseok mengulangi kejadian yang sama berkali kali. Dia melakukannya supaya dia bisa terus lebih lama bersamamu." aku diam dan bingung.

Aku tau beberapa hal, tapi aku tidak pernah tau ini. Aku tau Hoseok menyukaiku. Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung kemarin sudah cukup jelas. Hoseok tidak akan mengulang kalo bukan karena aku. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

"Yah, aku tau tentang hal itu meskipun tidak banyak, tapi aku masih belum jelas tentang kelakuan werewolf aneh itu. Yang jelas dia tidak akan seperti itu kalau bukan karena ada sesuatu." dia mendengarkanku dan mengangguk pelan.

"Temui Jin hyung, dan jangan biarkan Hoseok menggunakan kekuatannya. Kau akan tau jawabannya" jawabnya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhiku. Ia menghilang entah kemana setelah itu. Aku tidak habis pikir tentang ini. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

.

.

.

Aku buka mataku pelan. Ini pertamakalinya aku merasakan hal paling aneh saat tidur. Seperti mimpi tapi terlalu nyata. Seperti mimpi tapi apa sama sekali tidak bertentangan dengan semua informasi yang aku terima. Rasanya seperti aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Tapi yang jelas semuanya mengerah kepada Jin-hyung dan Hoseok. Yang satu bisa berpindah dimensi, yang satu bisa di masa depan di masa lalu. Uh, kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini? aku tidak pernah ingin semuanya jadi seperti ini. aku hanya ingin lahir sebagai batu, jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu hal yang aneh-aneh seperti ini.

Aku menoleh ke kanan. Hoseok lagi tidur sambil ngiler di bantalnya. Aku pejamkan mataku lagi. kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kalau Hoseok tetap berada dalam jangka waktu tertentu? Seperti mengulangi kegiatan hari ini setiap hari. Pagi bangun, siang kerja, malam tidur tapi kembali lagi ke hari kemarin dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan kemarin? Apa yang terjadi kalau hari itu, sesuatu berubah? Pasti masa depan juga berubah. Itu konsepnya butterfly effect kan? Semakin banyak perubahan maka akan ada banyak butterfly effect, seperti cabang pohon.

Cabang pohon?

Aku bangun dan menoleh ke arah Hoseok yang masih tidur. Cabang pohon. Butterfly effect itu seperti cabang pohon setiap perubahan mempunyai banyak kemungkinan. Sampai pada titik jenuh akan berubah atau lebih tepatnya berpindah cabang. Seperti berpindah kehidupan. Seperti berpindah dimensi. Itu berarti kekuatan Hoseok dan Jin hyung saling terhubung iyakan? Seandainya begitu, berarti mereka berasal dari cabang utama tau bisa dibilang versi original yang berpindah-pindah versi. Seperti serangga yang berpindah-pindah cabang.

Apa yang terjadi kalau aku menggandakan pohonnya tau cabangnya?

"hyung?" aku noleh ke kanan. Hoseok baru bangun sekarang dia lagi kucek-kucek matanya.

Aku butuh memastikan kalo mimpiku ini bener ato salah. Aku harus datangi Jin-hyung. Aku harus tau apa yang sebenernya terjadi.

"Hoseok," panggilku. Hoseok noleh pake tampang longornya. Pengen nampar rasanya, biar dia bangun.

"kita ke Jin-hyung hari ini." Hoseok mengangguk pelan dia mulia berbalik turun dari kasur. Aku pegang tangannya sewaktu dia di pinggir kasur dan dia noleh kearahku.

"kita berdua pergi kesana. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu."

"kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku gigit bibirku.

"ada hal yang lebih penting nanti, jadi hemat-hemat bayaranmu."

.

.

.

Aku dan Hoseok segera meluncur ke kafe tempat Jin-hyung. Enggak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku dan Hoseok diem-dieman di kereta. Aku rasa masalah ini membuat semuanya berubah. Aku yakin apapun yang akan dikatakan Jin-hyung pasti akan mengubah banyak hal. Meskipun Hoseok mengulang berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya inti masalahnya sama. Tidak ada bedanya dengan versi-versi sebelumnya. Apa aku akan mati?

Naik kereta sambil melamun itu bener-bener enggak kerasa. Tiba-tiba aja kita udah di stasiun tujuan. Sekali lagi, aku dan Hoseok tetep diem-dieman. Kita jalan begitu aja tanpa ngomong apapun. Sampai di depan kafe milik Jin-hyung kami langsung masuk tanpa diskusi apapun. Aku dan Hoseok menghampiri counter kafe. Kita bener-ener enggak pake basa basi disini.

"aku ingin bertemu Jin-hyung, sekarang." Si penunggu counter hanya mengangguk dan berlari ke dalam. Enggak sampai 2 menit Jin-hyung datang. Dia langsung memberi aba-aba buat masuk ke dalam tanpa suara. Kami dibawa masuk ke sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang cukup panjang kemudian kami masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Enggak ada siapa-siapa disana. Cuman ada kita bertiga. Aku ngekor Jin-hyung sampai akhirnya dia berhenti. Kami masih di dalam ruangan gelap serba hitam entah dimana. Jin-hyung balik badan ke arah kami.

"kalian menyelesaikan misi kalian bukan?" tanya Jin-hyung tenang. Aku ambil flasdisk dari kantong celanaku trus kulempar ke Jin-hyung. Jin-hyung nangkep pake tangan kirinya.

"mission complete. Sekarang aku mau tanyak-tanyak."

"tentu,"

Aku ambil nafas dalem-dalem. Aku lirik Hoseok masih diem aja. Kayaknya dia juga enggak mau ngomong apapun. Kira-kira apa ya yang disembunyikan Hoseok? Fuh, tapi itu bisa nunggu nanti. Sekarang aku harus tau jawaban dari pertanyaan enggak jelas yang ada di kepalaku.

"Jin-hyung, aku ini orangnya visioner jadi aku mau tanyak. Gimana masa depanku? Aku denger rumor kalo aku mau mati." Aku akan pancing Jin-hyung supaya dia mau ngomong banyak.

"hm? Kenapa kamu nanyak ke aku? Enggak salah orang? aku bukan peramal lhoh."

"oh, Jin-hyung memang bukan peramal kok, aku tau. Tapi aku juga tau kalo hyung ini Lich yang bisa pindah dimensi. Aku yakin hyung sudah mengalami banyak versi kehidupan, apalagi Hoseok terus-terusan ngulang. Jadi, mestinya setiap Hoseok ngulang Jin-hyung pasti pindah Dimensi. Bisa dibilang, kalian berdua asalnya dari versi original dari kehidupanku yang sekarang. Jadi aku ingin tau. AKU INGIN TAU APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU DI VERSI ORIGINAL."

Muka Jin-hyung udah keliatan enggak enak. Dia noleh kearah Hoseok bentar trus balik noleh ke aku.

"versi original enggak pernah selesai gara-gara werewolf satu itu. Dia orang yang enggak terima kalo kamu mati."

Ini dia, dia mengatakannya.

Aku mati?

"emang kenapa aku mati?" aku nanyak lagi.

"Lich itu ada 2. Timeplayer sama Spaceplayer. Dunia ini terikat oleh ruang dan waktu. Begitu juga Lich hanya kemampuan kita yang unik bisa memainkan salah satu batas. Tapi hukum di dunia ini membuat semuanya terkait satu sama lain. jadi ruang dan waktu saling terhubung. Cuman, masalahnya ada satu. Ada satu orang yang enggak terikat sama ruang dan waktu. Karena orang ini ada disini, aku tidak bisa menguasai dunia ini."

Hhe?

What?!

WHATDAFUK! FUCK FUCK FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!

APA APAAAN INI SHIT!

OH SHIT!

SHIT

FUCK

SHIT!

FUCK!

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

Apa apaan ini? ini plot twist gitu ceritanya? Aku kira apaan sumpah! Anjir! Fuck!

Jadi, selama ini nyawaku ini jadi incaran Jin-hyung?

Cuman gara-gara dia engen nguasain dunia?

For the fucking shit that fucking ugly reason!

Oh ayolah seharusnya ada cerita yang lebih bagus kan?

Ini apaan cobak?!

Oh iya, by the way, apa yang terjadi kalo aku beneran mati ya? tapi kayaknya Hoseok juga enggak akan diem aja ngeliat aku mati. Toh dia sudah ngulang berkali-kali cuman gara-gara aku mati, iya kan?

"oh, trus demi apa emangnya Jin-hyung pengen menguasai dunia?" tanyaku santai.

"kalo aku bilang, soalnya aku pengen, gimana?" jawab Jin-hyung.

Hhe?

He?

HHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

INI BERCANDA KAN?!

PLIS DISINI APA ENGGAK ADA YANG OTAKNYA NORMAL SELAIN AKU?!

PERLUKAH AKU BUNUH INI WEREWOLF SAMA VAMPIRE?

AKU MUAK LIAT MUKA MEREKA SUMPAH!

MUAK BANGET!

BENERAN DEH!

YANG SATU NGULANG BERKALI KALI KARENA KATANYA AKU MAU MATI,

TRUS YANG SATU LAGI

PENGEN MENGUASAI DUNIA SOALNYA PENGEN

Dua undead gak jelas ini emang butuh digeser otaknya biar balik normal.

"kalian beneran nyebelin banget yah, aku bunuh kalian berdua nanti." Okay, aku mulai ngomel gak jelas.

"Yoongi-hyung, kau tidak bisa membunuh aku dan Jin-hyung."

Ha?

"kok gitu?" tanyaku reflek.

"aku sama Jin-hyung itu versi original, sedangkan kehidupan yang sekarang itu versi lain dari versi original. Kalo misalnya versi original dihilangkan, versi-versi yang lain juga hilang. Jadi kalo Yoongi-hyung bunuh salah satu dari aku dan Jin-hyung, dunia ini akan hilang ditelan debu." Jelas Hoseok.

"terus ngapain kamu ngulang?" tanyaku balik (ini juga reflek bdw)

"aku dan Jin-hyung terikat sama ruang dan waktu hyung. Kalo salah satu dari kita mati itu berarti menghilangkan salah satu dari unsur ruang dan waktu. Jadi, kalo kita mati dunia ini juga akan tetep jadi debu."

Hah?

"terus apa esensinya aku mati?"

"Yoongi, kamu itu hidup karena ada jiwa yang seharusnya enggak mati tapi kennyataannya dia mati?" sahut Jin hyung.

Dan aku gagal paham.

"maksudnya hyung seharusnya enggak mati sewaktu di stasiun Jungangno. Enggak, mungkin seharusnya kereta yang hyung naiki bukan kereta yang harusnya juga jadi korban. Itu membuat jiwa korban disana tidak tenang dan bermanifestasi dan jadilah hyung sekarang ini. keberadaan hyung sekarang ini, seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini. " jelas Hoseok lagi.

"emang terus kenapa kalo gitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"masih belum ngerti? Kamu itu berarti sesuatu yang harus dilenyapkan. Itu membuat malaikat turun ke bumi untuk membunuhmu. Seperti yang kamu lihat mereka menyamar menjadi hunter dan membunuh banyak Undead." Jawab Jin-hyung.

"tunggu, aku kira ini ada kaitannya sama Undead Kolosal?" okay, aku bertanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"hyung, kau tidak terikat dengan ruang dan waktu tapi kekuatanmu bisa mengontrol ruang dan waktu karena hyung memiliki kekuantan yang sebenarnya kekuatan kami. Jadi, ketika hyung mati, aku dan hin-hyung akan mendapatkan kekuatan penuh jadi kami bisa membuat Undead Kolosal." Jelas Hoseok.

Okay...

Itu berarti...

Kalo aku mati, Hoseok dan Jin-hyung akan punya kekuatan penuh buat Undead Kolosal.

Undead Kolosal untuk menyelamatkan para Undead dari Hunter dan Malaikat.

Kalo aku mati,

Mereka akan menyelamatkan banyak Undead diluar sana.

Aku tidak tau nyawaku sebegitu besar harganya. Padahal aku dulu sudah nyoba bunuh diri 2 kali.

Dunia ini...

Aneh.

.

.

.

 _ **Fuah~ akhirnya chapter ini selesai setelah sekian lama...**_

 _ **Aku harap kalian suka sama chapter ini,**_

 _ **Thanks banget buat kalian yang ngikutin FF ini. maafkan aku kalo bahasanya ada beberapa yang jadinya gaje. Dan maap banget ini jadinya cuman dikit... huhu... sungguh maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha membuat chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang lagi.**_

 _ **Love ya~**_

 _ **Fuse**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD/EBI, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18+ dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan kalo kalian divonis mati dalam waktu dekat?

Kalo aku sendiri menjawab tidak tau.

Waktu aku masih jadi manusia, aku bukan orang yang pengen hidup. Katakanlah hidupku biasa-biasa aja. Aku punya kakak laki-laki yang usianya beda 7 tahun dariku. Dia selalu sibuk dan hampir tidak pernah tidur di rumah. Aku juga punya kakak perempuan, dia beda 3 tahun dariku. Kami tidak dekat satu sama lain. bahkan aku dan dia berbicara seperti kami bukan bersaudara. Dia lebih suka pergi dengan teman-temannya. Ayahku adalah pekerja kantoran yang cukup punya nama di tempat kerjanya. Ia yang membuat kakak laki-lakiku sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang tidak pernah berhenti. Bahkan ia lebih memilih tidur di kantor ketimbang di rumah. Ayah punya banyak peraturan dan keinginan yang harus diikuti. Seperti yang kubilang, ayah membuat kakak laki-lakiku pekerja karoshi yang hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Ia juga membuat kakak masuk jurusan tertentu di universitas terkenal. Meskipun mereka berhasil menuruti keinginan Ayah tapi tidak satupun dari mereka pernah menerima pujian dari Ayah. Kata-katanya membuat kakak laki-lakiku akhirnya harus meregang nyawa diatas meja kerja. Overwork, kakak mengambil lembur berlebihan dan menjadi ketergantungan alkohol sebelum akhirnya mati.

Jadi hanya tinggal ada aku dan kakak perempuanku. Setelah kematian kakakku, ayah menjadi berubah. Ia tidak pernah lagi menuntut kami harus mendapatkan sesuatu seperti keinginannya. Kebiasaan ayah berubah menjadi pemabuk dan bahkan jarang pulang. Aku bahkan lupa dengan wajahnya dan bagaimana suaranya. Sudah terlalu lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kemudian kakak perempuanku memutuskan untuk menghuni apartemen di dekat kampusnya. Ia tidak pernah pulang setelah itu. Sesekali aku mengirim e-mail kepadanya, itupun jika di balas. Aku mengirimnya hanya karena aku merasa kami masih saudara. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak tau apa yang kulakukan waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa aku harus bersekolah? Kenapa aku harus menjalani hidup ini? bukan hal yang lucu jika semuanya berakhir seperti kakakku, mati karena overwork?

Dan aku mulai membolos sekolah. Awalnya hanya iseng, tapi aku sedikit menyesal melakukannya. Ah, aku belum menceritakan tentang ibuku kan? Baiklah, ini tentang ibuku. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat membolos. Bodohnya aku yang waktu itu penasaran dan mengikutinya. Setidaknya aku jadi tau rahasianya dari semua orang. mennyedihkan waktu tau ibumu jalan sama orang tak dikenal pergi ke love hotel? Mungkin dia frustasi karena ayah sudah melalang buana meninggalkan keluarganya. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Entahlah, mungkin aku cuman barang tambahan.

Setidaknya suasana kosong, awakward dan aneh ini bertahan sampai aku bisa lulus ujian dan berhasil masuk universitas. Aku bersyukur bisa masuk satu universitas terkenal yang sama dengan kakakku meskipun ini bukan jurusan yang aku inginkan. Lebih baik ketimbang aku harus mengulang lagi tahun depan. Tapi semuanya jadi kacau saat ayah mengetahui rahasia ibu. Pertengkaran hebat terjadi dan semua yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun keluar. Ibuku marah, kakakku juga, dan kemudian begitu juga ayah. Aku? Sudah kubilang aku hanya barang tambahan. Bahkan aku sendiri masih mempertanyakan apakah aku ini benar-benar anak dari ayah ibuku? Kesialanku bertambah dengan nilai-nilaiku yang semakin turun. Ayah kemudian dipecat dari tempatnya kerja entah kerena apa setelah itu dia hanya menjadi orang tua pemabuk. Ibuku pergi dari rumah dan ia tidak pernah menanyakan tentangku. Mungkin dia lupa kalau aku lahir dari rahimnya? Ah! Koreksi, aku sedikit jijik karena aku sudah dikeluarkan dari rahim seorang jalang. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyayangiku seperti kakak-kakakku. Ah, kakak perempuanku juga kabur entah kemana. Dia pindah apartemen dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Menyedihkannya aku harus mengurus orang tua bangka pemabuk ini.

Tapi aku masih punya hati. Setidaknya ayah adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingat aku di rumah ini. hanya saja, semuanya menjadi semakin berat. Aku tidak punya teman dan aku harus mengurus satu-satunya orangtuaku. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah menjadi kacau balau. Kacau, benar-benar kacau. Rasanya seperti hiduku dipenuhi kesialan tanpa ujung. Semuanya jadi blur dan gelap. Tidak punya masa depan, tidak punya kebahagiaan. Pada akhirnya aku harus menanggung sendiri semuanya. Seandainya dulu aku berani mengambil langkah untuk merubah takdir yang ada. Mungkin aku tidak akan mendapat nasib seperti ini. atau mungkin, jika aku tidak ada di dunia ini, aku tidak perlu merasakan ini semua.

Konklusi yang aku dapat hari itu membuatku bergerak. Aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini. aku merencanakannya, bunuh diri di kamar. Tapi sialnya ayah menemukanku dan menangis tersedu-sedu di depanku. Jadi aku urungkan niatku. Setidaknya sampai ayah mati, begitu pikirku. Tapi keadaan tidak berubah, bahkan semakin parah. Selang beberapa minggu setelah itu aku menemukan ibuku kedinginan di sebuah gang kecil di dekat rumah. Dengan rasa iba aku membawanya kerumah. Ayah sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ibu. Sedangkan ibu juga sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ayah. Mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa atau tersenyum. Tapi aku sudah cukup bersyukur mereka mau tinggal serumah denganku. Hanya saja, rumah tidak lagi seperti dulu.

Awalnya aku mengira semua akan menjadi lebih baik. Tapi ternyata tidak, nilaiku semakin kacau semenjak aku harus menghidupi kedua orang tuaku. Aku harus bekerja supaya bisa makan. Meskipun aku berharap bisa belajar dengan tenang, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Taklama kemudian aku Drop Out dari kampus. Aku lebih memilih mengerjakan proyek-proyek kecil dan bekerja sambilan disana-sini. Tapi aku punya masalah besar yang juga menghantuiku. Ayah berubah menjadi penjudi yang selalu menginginkan uang. Bodohnya dia tidak pernah menang dan malah harus berhutang sana sini. Hampir semua barang-barang di rumah terjual hanya untuk menutupi hutangnya. Jadi aku terus bekerja dan bekerja sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku ini sebenarnya apa?

Bolehkah aku membenci hidupku.

Bisakah aku ber-reinkarnasi menjadi batu supaya aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa dan tidak perlu merasakan apa-apa.

Karena itu aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku. Aku sengaja pergi dari rumah dan pergi entah kemana bahkan aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya naik kereta commuter dan sama sekali tidak keluar dari gerbong. yang hanya ada di pikiranku saat itu adalah bagaimana aku bisa mengakhiri hidupku tanpa ada orang yang tahu kalo aku mati.

Tapi saat itu, sebuah kebetulan mempertemukan aku dengan kakakku.

Ia datang menyapaku dan menghampiriku, ia bertanya tentang ayah dan ibu. Dan aku menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang aku pendam selama ini. semua tentang keluarga yang hancur ini. ia menenangkanku dan mengelus pelan punggung dan rambutku.

" _Yoongi, ayo tinggalkan mereka dan ikutlah denganku ke Daegu"_

Kata-kata itu seperti sihir, tapi juga seperti penyelamat bagiku. Sudah begitu lama aku ingin pergi dari kehidupan mengerikan ini dan kakak memberikan sebuah penawaran indah yang terdengar sangat indah bagiku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengiyakan.

Kakakku yang kabur meninggalkan aku dengan ayah dan ibu ternyata pergi ke Daegu. Ia memulai hidup baru disana dan kemudian menikah dengan seorang profesor muda yang tinggal disana. Mereka punya rumah yang nyaman dan anak yang lucu. Kehidupan yang jauh dari rasa sakit yang selama ini aku rasakan. Kehidupan yang sebenarnya aku inginkan. Kakak mengajakku ke apartemennya dan bertemu dengan suami dan anaknya. Dengan koneksi dari suami kakakku, aku bisa bersekolah lagi di sebuah universitas di Daegu. Saat itu aku merasakannya, kehidupan yang seharusnya aku dapatkan. Pendidikan, teman kuliah, dan yang terpenting, keluarga.

Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke sana.

Apalagi cara matiku yang agak menyakitkan disana.

Aku rindu dengan keluargaku.

Jadi aku putuskan.

Hari ini aku pergi ke Daegu.

Setelah dari tempat Jin-hyunng, aku dan Hoseok kembali ke apartemen. Aku segera mengemasi barang-barangku kedalam ranselku.

"hyung" Hoseok memanggilku. Mungkin dia khawatir denganku. Aku berhenti mengemasi barangku dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya. Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya lalu aku pegang pundaknya.

"kamu khawatir sama aku?" tanyaku. Hoseok membalasnya dengan anggukan. Jadi aku tersenyum lebar. Aku pegang pipinya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Hoseok, sejujurnya aku sendiri juga bingung sama perasaanku. Maaf sudah bikin kamu khawatir. Aku... aku butuh waktu buat memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Yah, aku sendiri juga bingung Seok. Aku pengen kamu percaya sama aku. Jadi kumohon berhenti mengulangi waktumu."

"tapi hyung!"

"HOSEOK!"

"Hyung! Hmmph!" dan aku bungkam dia dengan bibirku. Klise, benar-benar klise. Aku sendiri kaget aku bisa seperti ini. Padahal ada banyak cara untuk membuatnya diam, iya kan? Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu bernafsu dengan Hoseok. Aku lepas ciumanku dan menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Seok, percayalah padaku. Kumohon, percayalah kepadaku." Ia menatapku lama, aku juga begitu. Baru kali ini aku menyadarinya, Hoseok punya mata yang indah.

"baiklah hyung, aku tidak akan mengulangi waktuku lagi." Aku ulurkan jari kelingkingku.

"berjanjilah padaku" kemudian Hoseok menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingkingku. Entah rasanya seperti dejavu. Yap dejavu banget rasanya. Seperti aku pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Apa dikehidupan yang sebelumnya aku pernah seperti ini?

"cie cie... yang lagi mesra-mesraan..." suara berat ini...

Hoseok menoleh kearah sumber suara yang ada di pintu apartemen. Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu apartemen, dia senyum-senyum ngeliatin kita. Aku sih enggak peduli tapi...

"Ta..Ta.. TAEHYUNGIE?! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU DISANA?!" teriak Hoseok panik. Ah, dia masih aja alay kalo bahas masalah kayak gini. Dasar newbie.

"aku disini dari tadi, jadi... aku lihat kalian ciuman~" Hoseok malah menunduk trus mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus.

"berhenti menggodanya Tae, dia itu sensitif masalah begituan." Okay, aku berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"apa hyung sudah pernah memasuki lubangnya? Aku yakin dia ..." Hoseok tiba-tiba sudah di depan Taehyung membawa katana hitamnya dan dan menebas Taehyung gila-gilaan sampek Demonic aneh itu jatuh tidak bergerak dan darahnya berceceran dimana-mana.

"dasar demonic hentai" Omel Hoseok sambil menyarungkan pedangnya dan dia pergi ke dapur begitu saja.

Well, ada beberapa alasan kenapa bagitu Hoseok itu begitu mengerikan. Selain kekuatanya yang bisa mengontrol waktu, dia itu pengguna pedang yang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku tau. Kemampuan berpedangnya dan kekuatan mengontrol waktu yang dikombinasikan akan jadi sangat mengerikan. Dalam kasus ini, Hoseok memperlambat gerakan dan kemampuan regenerasi Taehyung. Jadi sekarang Taehyung dalam keadaan mengenaskan di depan pintu. Yah, salah dia sendiri sih bahas yang kayak begituan. Eh tunggu, bukannya tadi Hoseok ngomel masalah... Aku lirik Hoseok yang duduk di meja makan menenangkan diri dengan teh herbal yang dibuatnya. Hoseok udah pernah ena-ena sama demonic aneh itu?!

"h-hyung... tolong aku..." keluh Taehyung yang masih berdarah-darah.

"Hoseok, lepaskan sihirmu, aku masih butuh demonic aneh itu." Hoseok menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti perintahku. Kemampuan regenerasi demonic kelas atas biasanya cukup cepat dan tinggi. Baru beberapa detik Hoseok melepas sihirnya Taehyung sudah bisa berdiri. Aku rasa bakal keliatan cute kalo Hoseok dipasangin sama Taehyung. Yah lagi pula aku akan mati juga, aku rasa aku harus segera mencari pengganti diriku untuk Hoseok? Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

"terima kasih hyung." Kata Taehyung yang berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di depan Hoseok. Aku balik mengemasi barang-barangku ke dalam ransel.

"ada apa kau kesini Tae?" tanya Hoseok. Ah, aku lupa tidak bertanya ke demonic aneh itu.

"sebenarnya aku tidak berhasil menangkap hunter yang aku buru kemarin bareng Yoongi hyung. Tapi aku dapet info tentang Dullahan." Jelas Taehyung.

"Dullahan? Jin-hyung maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"bukan, tapi Dullahan yang sesungguhnya. Kau tau kan?"

"bukannya Dullahan sudah mati?"

"kalo udah mati ngapain dicaiin hunter cobak?" aku selesai packing trus nimbrung bareng mereka. Aku duduk di sebelah Hoseok.

"terus intinya kamu bilang gini apaan?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"info yang aku dapat, Dullahan ada di Daegu. Kita harus selamatkan Dullahan dan menjadikannya dalam aliansi kita untuk mengalahkan Hunter. Itu rekomendasi dari Namjoon-hyung" itu langkah yang bagus sebenarnya. Apalagi aku kan mau ke Daegu.

"maaf aku tidak bisa." Tolak Hoseok.

"yah?! Hyung?! Ini demi kita bersama hyung!" protes Taehyung.

"aku akan ke Daegu." Balasku. Hoseok menoleh ke arahku.

"hyung? Kau belum pernah kembali ke Daegu setelah jadi Undead kan? Apa kau yakin?" Hoseok bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Sepertinya ini serius.

"memangnya di versi sebelumnya aku enggak pernah ke Daegu?" tanyaku balik. Hoseok menggeleng pelan.

"versi? Versi apaan hyung?" tanya Taehyung yang masih clueless. Sepertinya ke Daegu adalah pilihan yang menarik. Sapa tahu aku bisa mengubah banyak hal?

"tak apa, aku akan pergi ke Daegu." Kataku tegas. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menghalangiku untuk pergi ke Daegu. Bahkan Hoseok sekalipun! Ini kesempatan buatku supaya bisa pergi ke Daegu!

"Tapi, kalo hyung kenapa-kenapa gimana?"

"ini satu-satunya cara untuk membuat efek yang berbeda Hoseok. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Lagipula aku juga ada perlu di Daegu." Aku menegaskannya lagi dan Hoseok menghela nafasnya lagi.

"baiklah hyung." Akhirnya Hoseok mau memperbolehkanku pergi ke Daegu.

"hoi, apa cuman aku disini yang enggak ngerti sama apa yang kalian omongin?" tanya Taehyung. Ini demonic masih tetep aja clueless. Dia goblok ato apa sih?

"hyung, aku enggak goblok, plis! Tapi aku enggak ngerti sama yang hyung omongin!" protes Taehyung. Yaudah diem aja kalo enggak ngerti ogeb! Tinggal terima jadi aja pake protes!

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya, dia ngambek sekarang.

"hyung pergi ke Daegu naik apa? Kereta?" tanya Hoseok yang kembali menyeruput minuman panasnya.

"ya, aku beli tiket KTX online waktu di KRL tadi." Hoseok mengangguk pelan sembari memainkan cangkirnya. Meskipun aku sendiri tidak tau apakah ini langkah yang benar, tapi aku jadi enggak tega membiarkan Hoseok jadi banyak pikiran cuman gara-gara aku. aku yakin sudah lama dia kepikiran banyak hal tentang masa depan.

Padahal banyak keinginan manusia mengulangi masa lalu dan mengubah masa depan sesuai keinginannya. Tapi justru untuk seseorang yang punya kemampuan itu terjebak dalam belenggu masa depan yang tidak jelas karena mengubah masa lalu. Kenyataan bahwa setiap langkah kecil mengubah banyak hal, kenyataan bahwa masa depan tidak pernah lepas dari takdir yang tak akan bisa dirubah. Apakah sejak awal manusia, atau bahkan Lich sekalipun tidak punya andil dalam membuat jalan kehidupan. Pada akhirnya kita akan menemui bentuk cabang pohon yang sama hanya dengan posisi yang berbeda. Karena kita berada dalam satu pohon yang sama.

" _hyung, boleh aku pinjem Hoseokie-hyung?"_

Eh? Aku menoleh kearah Taehyung yang menatapku dengan senyum kotaknya. Emang ada apa dia butuh Hoseok? Sampek nanyak pake telepati?

" _biar Hoseokie-hyung enggak mikirin Yoongi-hyung terus"_

Ha? Jadi dia ini diem-diem suka?

" _dasar gak peka! Iya aku udah suka dari lama kalo gitu ngapain aku bela-belain ngapel kesini ogeb!"_

Fuck! Aku aja baru ketemu kamu kapan? Plis ya?

" _nah! Dari kemarin itu enggak nyadar-nyadar kah?! Dasar ogeb!"_

Terserah deh! Oh? Kenapa enggak ngomong dari kemaren? Kalo suka sama Hoseok? Tinggal ngomong 'Hoseok-hyung aku suka sama hyung' kan?

" _gimana ceritanya Hoseok ngelirik aku kalo dipikirannya Yoongi-hyung terus?"_

Jangan bilang kalo dia juga enggak tau kalo kamu bisa baca pikirannnya dia?

" _gak tau deh hyung, pikirannya Hoseok-hyung sulit dibaca. Ada semacam barrier gitu yang bikin aku enggak bisa baca seluruh isi pikirannya."_

Hmn, iya juga, Hoseok kan sudah melewati banyak versi. Mana mungkin dia enggak tau tentang kekuatannya Taehyung.

" _huh, seandainya Hoseok-hyung suka sama aku..."_

Tae, ajak Hoseok pergi gitu entah ngapain, biar dia berhenti mikirin aku. sekalian biar kamu PDKT sama dia, sapa tau akhirnya dia open sama kamu.

"Hoseokie-hyung kan enggak ikut ke Daegu kan? Aku bisa minta tolong?" tanya Taehyung. Aku langsung berdiri

"Hoseok, aku berangkat dulu, keburu ketinggalan kereta soalnya." Hoseok diem dan ngeliatin aku pergi bawa ransel keluar apartemen.

Ah, lupa,

Good luck Tae, heheh

.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah pernah cerita belum? Kalo aku pengen naik kereta cepat Daegu – Jugeun?

Ini pertama kalinya aku naik kereta cepat tujuan Daegu – Jugeun.

Aku pergi sendirian ke Daegu. Kalau ditempuh menggunakan kereta cepat, Daegu – Jugeun hanya 1 jam. Lebih cepat 5 jam dari jalur bus.

Karena perjalannanya singkat, jadi aku enggak bisa melamun terlalu lama. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Keluar dari kereta aku bisa menghirup udara Daegu yang berbeda dari Jugeun. Bau manusia lebih mendominasi disini, beberapa aku juga merasakan bau hunter yang samar. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Hunter sekarang. Aku langsung membeli tiket KRL menuju Jungangno. Kemudian aku langsung naik KRL menuju kesana. 15 menit kemudian aku turun di stasiun Jungangno. Tapi aku tidak segera keluar dari stasiun. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku disana. Aku duduk cukup lama entah berapa lama aku juga tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam jalan pikirku. Toh aku kesini sebenarnya karena aku ingin kabur bukann mencari Dullahan. Menyedihkan.

"melamun seperti itu tidak baik, Min Yoongi."

Suara dari belakang?! Undead kah?!

Aku berbalik dan mendapati seseorang berdiri dibelakangku.

"lama tidak bertemu Yoon, bagaimana hidupmu sekarang?"

Aku berdiri dan menelan ludahku. Aku tau orang ini, ya samar-samar aku mulai mengingatnya. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, dia tidak menua sama sekali. Shin Donghyuk, suami dari kakak perempuanku. Sialnya aku baru tahu kalo dia ternyata Undead. Apapun dia, aku rasa dia pasti tau tentangku, lebih tepatnya tentang bagaiman aku bisa menjadi Lich.

"aku tidak menyangka selama ini kau itu Undead" balasku. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"yah, selama ini hanya Hwangi yang tau. Sekarang kau sudah tau." Jadi selama ini kakak sudah tau kalo dia Undead.

"kalau begitu, kau tau tentang apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu." Ini statment dariku, bukan pertanyaan. Karena aku yakin dia pasti tau tentang itu. Alasan kenapa aku menjadi Lich.

"kita pergi ke apartemenku saja, kita bicara disana. Ikuti aku. Oh ia panggil saja aku hyung, aku tidak suka terlalu formal. Lagipula kau juga sudah jadi Undead itu berarti kita dalam kasta yang sama." Aku baru tau ada pengkastaan yang seperti itu. Membedakan antara manusia dan Undead. Aku mengikuti Donghyuk-hyung menuju mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia menyetir mobilnya menuju apartemen yang sama seperti dulu. setelah parkir kami masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Karena aku sekarang sudah menjadi Undead aku baru menyadarinya di gedung ini penuh bau Undead dimana-mana. Ada banyak Undead di gedung ini dan semua baunya mencampur jadi satu. Aku terus mengikuti Donghyuk-hyung sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Kemudian dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan bau Nephilm menyeruak. Seingatku kakakku dan Donghyuk-hyung punya anak yang namanya Yoonhwa.

"aku kembali Yoonhwa." Sapa Donghyuk-hyung sambil masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Dia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam apartemmen.

"oh, Donghyuk! Kau membawa zombie masuk ke dalam apartemen?! uh! Baunya busuk kau tau!" suara anak kecil terdengar dengan gaa ngomel yang... ah, agak aneh.

"dia orang penting Yoonhwa." Donghyuk-hyung masuk menuju dapur dan sedangkan aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang duduk di atas sofa. Awalnya aku mengira dia bertubuh sejenis manusia, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia bertubuh boneka. Seingatku, Yoonhwa bukan boneka. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi boneka yang bisa berbicara? aku jadi bengong di ujung sofa ngeliatin Yoonhwa.

"oi! Siapa kau?" tanyanya kasar.

"dia Lich, sayang." Donhyuk-hyung kembali ke ruang TV sambil membawa 2 cangkir kopi, dia memberiku salah atu cangkir yang dibawanya.

"aku tidak percaya, ada Lich sebusuk ini." aku kok jadi agak emosi ya?

"maaf kalo dia omongannya kasar." Malah Donghyuk-hyung yang minta maaf. Menyedihkan.

"dia apa benar-benar Yoonhwa?" tanyaku.

"oi oi! Apa maksudmu?!" yelah, Yoonhwa-nya marah.

"dia emang Yoonhwa yang kamu kenal dulu, cuman dulu kamu kan manusia jadi dia harus keliatan jaim. Dia memang hasil dari aku dan kakakmu dulu. hanya saja, tubuhnya sudah hancur sejak 10 tahun lalu, jadi aku menggantinya dengan boneka khusus."

Hah? Gimana caranya?

"bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"ini kemampuanku sebagai Dullahan, memanipulasi jiwa."

He? Dullahan? Jadi selama ini kakakku bercinta dengan Dullahan? Jadi dia selama ini punya kemampuan untuk memanipulasi jiwa? Yah, aku sedikit bisa merabanya. Pada dasarnya semua makhluk hidup sama seperti tubuh yang dikendalikan substansi bernama jiwa. Seseorang akan mati jika substansi yang disebut jiwa ini keluar dari tubuhnya. Ini berlaku untuk semua bukan? bahkan demonic dan malaikat sekalipun, dan bahkan Undead? Kekuatan yang hebat. Kekuatan itu pasti bisa digunakan untuk sesuatu. Termasuk memasukkan jiwa ke dalam medium tertentu bukan? seperti dia memasukkan jiwa Yoonhwa ke dalam tubuh bonekanya.

Kalau begitu dia...

"kalo gitu hyung tau apa yang terjadi setelah hari itu di Jungangno?" Donghyuk-hyung mengangguk pelan.

"awalnya aku ingin menjadikan Hwangi sebagai Lich. Tapi takdir berkata lain, jadi kau yang menjadi Lich."

Jadi, seharusnya bukan aku yang hidup tapi kakakku?

Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya hidup di dunia ini adalah aku.

Menyedihkan.

Aku jadi inget Hoseok, kenapa sih dia sampek segitunya? Padahal aku ini enggak ada harganya buat dipertahanin.

Hoseok.

Tidak, aku harus nemukan cara buat nyelesaikan semuanya.

Eh tunggu.

"hyung, bagaimana caranya kau membuatku menjadi Lich?" tanyaku dengan penasaran tingkat dewa. Bagaimanapun pasti ada cara tertentu untuk membuat Lich.

"memangnya apa yang membuatmu pengen tau tentang itu?" Donghyuk-hyung bertanya dengan nada serius. Yoonhwa juga menatapku tajam. Tapi jelas, alasan kenapa aku pengen tau tentang ini karena

"ini satu-satunya jalan buatku untuk menentukan masa depanku. Karena aku hidup disini dan ada orang yang terhubung denganku, dan aku akan berjuang menentukan masa depan terbaik untukku dan semua orang."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Hai, Fuse desu~**_

 _ **Maaf kalo aku enggak pernah bales komen. Huhu... saya khilaf karena sibuk. Sukur akhir-akhir ini bisa ada waktu buat nulis dan baca-baca (TT_TT)**_

 _ **Oh iya sebenernya aku pengen bikin side story yg fokus ke vhope. Hehe, soalnya author juga vhope shipper. Tapi jujur aku bukan yang suka menentukan seme ato uke. Hehe. Jadi aku bikin ada masanya si tokoh jadi seme juga uke. Hehe. Solnya menurutku ada masanya Hoseok itu seme banget tapi juga ada masanya dia juga merasa dirinya uke, haha, maaf saya suka dua-duanya. Hahahah. Sama kasusnya juga dengan Yoongi dan Taehyung jadi yah... begitulah... hehe jadi jangan protes ya kalo ada yang merasa si tokoh yg menurutmu dia seme trus tiba-tiba ganti haluan sejenak, hehe.**_

 _ **Oh jadi intinya aku mau bikin side story yg fokus ke vhope, kalian mau dibikinin gak? hehe**_

 _ **Makasih banyak buat kalian-kalian yang udah komen, vote, like, favorit, dan lain-lain. aku merasa dihargai dengan apresiasi kalian. Jadi kalo ngerasa kalian suka cerita**_

 _ **Ich liebe dich**_

 _ **Love ya~**_

 _ **Michelia Fuse**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD/EBI, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18+ dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"memangnya apa yang membuatmu pengen tau tentang itu?" Donghyuk-hyung bertanya dengan nada serius. Yoonhwa juga menatapku tajam. Tapi jelas, alasan kenapa aku pengen tau tentang ini karena

"ini satu-satunya jalan buatku untuk menentukan masa depanku. Karena aku hidup disini dan ada orang yang terhubung denganku, dan aku akan berjuang menentukan masa depan terbaik untukku dan semua orang."

Donghyuk-hyung tersenyum.

"apa yang akan kau ubah? Takdir tetap takdir meskipun aku bisa memanipulasi jiwa sekalipun, aku tetap tidak bisa mengubah takdir. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya kecuali yang membuatnya. Kita ini hanya ciptaan dari yang lebih berkuasa, sejak awal kita dibatasi oleh takdir."

Takdir kah? Aku tau kalo pada akhirnyya aku akan mati, tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah statement itu. Aku jadi mengingatnya, Hoseok. Dia mengulangi banyak waktu untuk diriku dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiiarkannya terus terjebak dalam loop yang seperti itu.

"takdir tetap takdir, tapi masa depan tetap ada ditanganku." Balasku tegas. Ya, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

"memangnya apa yang akan kau rencanakan?" tanyanya, pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dariku sejak tadi. aku telan liurku sendiri.

Tidak boleh ada keraguan.

"kau pasti tau kan? Kehidupan ini seperti pohon. Kita adalah serangga yang tinggal di salah satu cabang dari batang utama. Lich sepertiku punya kemampuan untuk berpindah cabang, seperti mengulangi waktu dan berpindah dimensi. Tapi satu hal yang terpikir ollehku. Bagaimana kalau berpindah pohon? atau bisa dibilang, berpindah kehidupan."

"idemu gila!" Yoonhwa menyumpahiku, tidak lebih tepatnya dia berteriak kearahku.

"aku sudah cukup lama memikirkannya, ini sudah cukup untuk mengubah masa depan bukan?" Yoonhwa menatapku tajam begitu mendengar jawabanku.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanya Donghyuk-hyung.

"mana aku tau, makanya aku nanyak, barangkali terus aku dapet ilham?"

"aku bisa saja memindahkan jiwamu, hanya saja bagaimana caranya membuat kehidupan?" membuat? Kehidupan? Membuat pohon? pohon...

Andai kehidupan bisa di copy paste...

Copy paste?

Itu dia!

"kita tidak perlu membuat kehidupan baru. Kita buat copy yang berbeda dari yang asli." Usulku.

"copy?" Donghyuk-hyung dan Yoonhwa bebarengan bertanya kepadku. Aku tersenyum lebar meyakinkan mereka.

"dengan kekuatanku, aku bisa membuat copy dari kehidupan ini. Jadi, kau bisa memindahkan jiwaku ke kehidupan itu."

Donghyuk-hyung tersenyum dan menghampiriku, ia mengacak-acak rambutku. Kemudian ia merangkul pundakku sambil mendorongku duduk di samping Yoonhwa.

"kau benar-benar gila! Tapi aku suka idemu. Aku akan memisahkan jiwamu dari jiwa Lich yang ada di tubuhmu." Katanya.

"Jiwa Lich?" tanyaku saat ia mendudukkanku.

"oh, aku belum menjelaskannya padamu kan? Kau bisa jadi Lich karena jiwa Lich menempel di jiwamu. Karena seharusnya kau belum mati. Tapi aku membuat skenario supaya kau mati, tidak, seharusnya kakakmu yang mati. Tapi waktu aku mengikat jiwanya dengan jiwa Lich entah kenapa malah kamu yang hidup." Jiwa Lich menempel di jiwaku, karena itu aku hidup?

"bagaiman kau mendapatkan jiwa Lich?" ah, aku beneran penasaran sama ini, kok bisa dia dapet jiwa Lich?

"ceritanya panjang, aku ini sudah hidup seribu tahun lebih, jadi ceritanya dari jaman dahulu kala"

Se-se-seribu tahun? Gila!

"seharusnya aku memanggilmu kakek, aku tidak menyangka kakaku bisa tertarik dengan kakek-kakek sepertimu."

"Pesonaku memang tidak pernah luntur selama seribu tahun"

"kimochi warui desu"

Donghyuk-hyung memalingkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa keliatan agak merona. Dia ternyata hidup 100 tahun juga punya banyak pikiran kotor. Hahah, plot twist, ternyata dia 1000 belum pernah ena-ena? Perasaan manusia aja seenggaknya pernah ena-ena satu kali padahal hidupnya gak sampek 1 abad. Hahaha

Entah kenapa disituasi seperti ini aku masih bisa mikirin hal-hal aneh kayak gini.

"ehem!" Yoonhwa berdeham mengalihkan pikiran anehku.

"aku juga pengen tau kenapa Donghyuk punya jiwa Lich segala?" aku lirik Donghyuk-hyung dan menunggu ceritanya.

"dulu Undead bekerja sama dengan Hunter, itu sudah lama sekali sampai suatu hari Hunter berkhianat. Tidak lebih tepatnya para malaikat yang berkhianat. Mereka berniat membuat dunia hancur dan menyisakan sedikit orang di dunia. Tapi itu ditolak mmentah-mentah oleh banyak Lich pendahulumu. Itu konflik awal kenapa malaikat berkhianat. Dunia ini akan hancur jika ruang dan waktu hancur. Karena itu mereka berniat membunuh Lich. Aku rasa kau tahu bukan? Lich bisa mati dengan cara menghancurkan jiwanya. Untuk mencegah itu, mereka membagi jiwanya. Pecahan jiwa Lich yang ada didalam dirimu adalah pecahan dari mereka." Jelasnya.

Jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang.

Aku seharusnya masih hidup karena jiwaku menempel dengan jiwa Lich yang dibawa Donghyuk-hyung dari jaman dahulu kala.

Dan...

Rencanaku, membuat copy kehidupan dan memindahkan jiwaku ke sana.

Kalau boleh aku ingin memindahkan Hoseok juga.

Bisakah aku memindahkan jiwa Hoseok juga?

Bisakah aku membawanya ke kehidupan yang aku inginkan

"Donghyuk, aku lapar, buatkan aku sesuatu!" Yoonhwa teriak disampingku. Mungkin dia enggak tau kalo aku enggak budeg.

Dasar anak kecil.

Donghyuk-hyung berdiri dan menuju ke dapur.

Aku?

Menyandarkan diri di sofa. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa membawa Dullahan satu itu ke Jugeun.

Bagaimana kalo aku bawa naik kereta? Yah, itu jalan yang aman. Hunter tidak akan bertindak jika kita membaur bersama manusia. Harus pesen tiket sekarang sebelum kehabisan. Aku mengambil smartphoneku yang dari tadi ada kantong celanaku trus mulai pesen tiket online.

Sejujurnya suasana disini cukup tenang, Donghyuk-hyung terus berkutat di dapur. Yyoonhwa duduk diam seperti boneka di sebelahku, ah maap, dia emang boneka. Hahah.

Entah berapa lama aku duduk juga disini tanpa gerak. Aku pengen tidur.

"Yoongi, Yoonhwa!" hnng?

Tiba-tiba Donghyuk-hyung sudah di depan kami.

"kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Hah?

Donghyuk-hyung menggendong Yoonhwa dan mengambil ranselnya dan beberapa barang. Aku sendiri langsung mengambil ranselku dan mengambil pisau di dapur. Aku akan menyimpan pisau lipatku untuk saat-saat genting nanti.

Tok-tok-tok!

Itu suara pintu depan?

"Yoongi buka pintunya, itu Namjoon" Donghyuk-hyung memberitahuku, ia masih berusaha memasukkan barang-barangnya ke ranselnya. Aku berjalan membuka pintu apartemen dan membukanya.

Namjoon berdiri di sana dengan 5 bawahannya.

"kalian sudah siap? aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." aku menoleh ke araah Donghyuk-hyung yang sekarang berjalan kearahku.

"aku merasakannya sama-samar, ada 3 malaikat disini?" tanyaku. Namjoon mengangguk memberi kami jalan keluar apartemen.

"3 malaikat besar sedang mengincar kalian." Aku dan Donghyuk-hyung keluar apartemen. kami berjalan menysuri lorong dengan cepat.

Ini gila, aku enggak menyangka kalo bakal jadi nyebelin. Aku sempatkan untuk melirik jam di smartphoneku. Masih jam 5 sore.

"Donghyuk-hyung, aku memesan kereta yang berangkakt nanti malam. Kita harus mengulur waktu sampai jam 7 malam dan pergi dari Daegu."

Ia mengangguk mengerti dan kami terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sampai di depan ada 2 orang yang berdiri di depan sana. Auranya begitu kuat sampai aku mau muntah. Baunya busuk kurang ajar.

Sialan, kenapa juga ada 2 malaikat yang ada di depan sana.

Namjoon dan bawahannya merangsek maju kedepan memunggungi kami.

"kalian cari jalan lain, aku akan urus mereka."

Hah? Gila!

"Namjoon! jangan gila!" teriak Donghyuk-hyung.

Apa boleh buat Namjoon akan berguna satu saat nanti, kalo dia mati sekarang bakal repot nanti (oi, kehilangan the great oriens itu berbahaya!)

Aku akan buat duplikatnya Namjoon dan 2 malaikat di depan sana, itu cukup untuk membantu Namjoon. aku hampiri Namjoon dan menepuk pundaknya.

Aku buat duplikat di depannya.

"maaf tidak bisa membuat banyak buatmu." Namjoon tersenyum miring dan menurunkan tanganku.

"aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah." Aku berbalik dan menarik tanganDonghgyuk-hyung. Kemmudian aku membuat portal teleportasi di dinding dan membawa Donghyuk-hyung masuk ke dalamnya.

Portal ini membawa kami ke parkiran mobil apartemen. jadi aku dan Donghyuk-hyung langsung menuju mobil. kami langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar area parkir.

Oh dan sialnya Donghyuk-hyung berhenti di depan pintu keluar.

Ada malaikat pengganggu di depan sana. Dan dia mengeluarkan sayapnya dan meluncur kearah mobil kami. Donghyuk-hyung reflek mengganti perseneling dan memundurkan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sayangnya malaikat itu sangat cepat dan hyung mengambil keputusan tepat membelokkan setirnya dan menghindari malaikat itu. Malaikat itu meluncur jauh melewati kami. Dan aku jantungan gila! Dia menabrak temmbok dan temboknya hancur. Fuck, fuck fuck!

Ini gak akan selese kalo dia enggak mati! Sialan!

Aku ambil pisau dapur yang kubawa.

"Hyung tunggu disiini." Titahku. Aku langsung keluar mobil.

Dasar kurang ajar. Menggangguku saja. Sudah cukup dengan perang bodoh ini. aku tidak peduli lagi. tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengganggu rencanaku! Dasar malaikat busuk!

Malaikat itu berdiri di depanku. Dia malah ber-smirk-ria waktu ngeliatin aku. emang aku apaan?!

"berani juga kau menghadapiku?" dia malah nanyak kayak gitu. Cih!

Aku liat jam di martphoneku.

18.15

Anjir! Berapa lama kita muter-muter di apartemen tadi? fuck!

Gak ada waktu, aku harus nyelesein ini secepet mungkin!

Pada dasarnya Malaikat dan Demonic itu sama, mereka bergantung dengan kemampuan regenerasi mereka. Semakin tinggi tingkatannya semakin tinggi efek regenerasinya.

Pertama, memperlambat kemampuan regenerasi lawan.

Kedua, mempercepat gerakan.

Itu adalah kartu truf yang biasanya aku dan Hoseok pakai.

Malaikat busuk itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bergerak maju kerahku. Aku diam menunggu waktu yang tepat, kemudian memeprlambat waktu. Membuatnya seakan berhenti di depanku tapi sebenarnya ia masih bergerak, namun sangat pelan. Dengan cepat aku bergerak kearahnya. Menancapkan pisau dapur ditanganku ke lehernya. Kemudian aku mengambil pisau lipatku dengan tangan yang lain dan menancapkannya ke sisi lehernya yang lain. kemudian menariknya kuat-kuat hingga kepalanya putus. Kemudian aku lepas sihirku dan menendang tubuhnya yang limbung.

Sial.

Aku jadi ngos-ngosan.

"hahaha" what?

Aku lirik kepala malaikat yang putus itu.

"aku terkejut... kau bisa... m-mem-bunuhku, tapi... Olivier... ti –tidak akan membiarkan... were...wolf...i-ttu... hi..du...p..."

Apa yang dia katakan?

Werewolf?

Hoseok?

Mereka akan membunuh Hoseok?

WHAT THE HELL

MEREKA SUDAH GILA KAH?

Dunia ini akan hilang kalo mereka sampek bunuh Hoseok!

WHAT THE FUCK!

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!

Aku harus kembali ke Jugeun! SEKARANG JUGA!

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Hai, fuse desu~**_

 _ **Jadi, chapter ini intro menuju chapter side story yang bakal agak beda soalnya enggak pake point of viewnya Yoongi. yah... doakan awal bulan depan bisa publish side storynya. Hehe...**_

 _ **Ah makasih banyak yang udah apresiasi ff ini, meskipun siders . oh, aku juga siders sih kadang-kadang. Aku terima kasih banget udah mau baca ff aneh nan gak jelas ini... (hukshuks) aku sadar tulisanku aneh, hahah,**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks alot~**_

 _ **See ya~**_


	10. Side Story

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD/EBI, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18+ dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hari masih pagi, cukup pagi untuk tetap membuat matahari tidak menyengat di kulit saat kau duduk di depan jendela apartemen. Beberapa makhluk ada yang cukup membenci matahari yang terlalu menyengat di pagi hari, meskipun mereka bilang itu baik untuk tulang. Tapi pagi hari di Jugeun memang tidak pernah menyengat di kulit, meskipun di bulan Juli dan Agustus. Tapi sekarang sudah bulan November yang mulai kering dan dingin. Beberapa hari lagi udara kering akan digantikan dengan udara dingin musim dingin dan salju hingga bulan April. Para peramal cuaca mengatakannya di televisi bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin yang panjang akan tiba. Itu bukan musim favoritnya yang ia tunggu, tapi itu mengingatkannya saat bertahun-tahun yang lalu ia lahir ketika musim dingin mulai menapaki puncak terdinginnya di pertengahan januari. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan membuatnya bosan dalam artian yang lain, sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain.

Seorang pria menarik perhatiannya. Matanya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu. Ia mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya saat membuka kancing kemeja di tangannya kemudian beranjak menelusupkan lengan kanannya masuk hingga jari-jarinya muncul di ujung lengan kemejanya. Kemudian ia melakukannya lagi dengan lengan kirinya. Ia melanjutkannya dengan mengancingkan bajunya dan memilin lengan bajunya hingga dibawah sikunya. Saat semuanya telah selesai mereka saling berpandangan.

"Tae, jangan terlalu bernafsu, kamu bikin aku merinding tauk" pria di dekat jendela itu menghela nafasnya dan mendekatinya.

"maaf hyung, kau terlalu menggoda. Kau tau bukan, Demonic sepertiku mudah terpikat dengan sesuatu yang terlalu menggoda sepertimu." Demonic itu berjalan melewati pria itu dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen yang tertutup. Pria itu mendengus keras dan mengikutinya di belakang Demonic itu dan membuka pintu apartemen di depannya. Mereka keluar dari apaertemen dan berjalan menuju lift. Mereka cukup beruntung tidak perlu menunggu lift datang. Lift itu sudah tersedia di depan mereka dengan pintu terbuka lebar. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam. Mereka berdiri bersebelahan menghadap ke arah pintu lift. Hoseok merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya.

"jadi, ada kerjaan apa kali ini?" tanyanya sambil menyelipkan rokoknya di bibirnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain kembali merogoh kantung celananya mengambil pemantik silver yang berukir ornamen mawar hitam.

"sebenarnya Namjoon-hyung memintaku untuk menyusup salah satu markas Hunter di distrik 12. Berdasarkan data yang sudah diambil Yoongi-hyung kemarin, daerah itu wilayahnya tangan kanan utama Olivier." Jelas Taehyung yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia melirik lawan bicaranya dari pantulan di pintu lift. Hoseok menyalakan rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam sebelum menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok yang pekat.

"tangan kanan utama Olivier? Sepertinya lumayan berbahaya. Kau yakin akan mengerjakannya sendirian?" kali ini Hoseok menoleh ke arah Taehyung dan ia kembali menghembuskan asap pekat dari bibirnya

"aku meminta bantuan dari klan Paymon yang punya basis di distrik 11." Lift berhenti tepat di lantai 45 dan pintu lift terbuka. Mereka sudah disambut oleh 2 orang bawahan Taehyung yang membungkuk memberi hormat disepanjang jalan mereka. Mereka berdua melewatinya dengan santai menuju ke sebuah apartemen di lantai itu.

"kamu yakin cukup cuman minta bantuan dari klan paymon? Sodaramu kemarin habis mati goblok." Omel Hoseok yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Sedangkan Taehyung berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sekotak susu cokelat dari sana.

"Namjoon hyung ingin memancing Olivier. Hyung tau kan? Dia gila. Olivier akan turun kalau aku yang datang." Jelas Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju sofa tempat Hoseok duduk.

"karena itu aku minta tolong padamu hyung. Aku tahu betul kemampuanmu, membunuh malaikat besar seperti Olivier bukan hal besar bagimu." Hoseok mendengus keras dan menyesap rokoknya kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan asap pekat yang aromanya sudah mulai memenuhi ruangan.

"Yoongi-hyung lebih baik dariku, kenapa enggak minta tolong sama Yoongi-hyung aja?" Taehyung mmeneguk susu cokelatnya sambil melirik pria disebelahnya yang asyik memainkan asap yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"aku tidak tau sebenarnya ada apa di Daegu, tapi Namjoon-hyung sekarang juga pergi ke Daegu. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang besar disana." Ucapan Taehyung membuat Hoseok melirik ke arahnya.

"apa katamu? Namjoon juga ke Daegu? Sial!" Hoseok mengumpat saat ia bangun dan mematikan rokoknya.

"kau gila memancing Olivier, dia tidak akan muncul sendirian. Bahkan dengan kekuatanmu sekalipun, bisa jadi kamu mati ditempat." Hoseok melanjutkan opininya dan menatap serius lawan bicaranya

"makanya aku minta tolong Hoseok-hyung. Namjoon-hyung juga merekomendasikanmu. Lagi pula, Yoongi-hyung juga bilang kan? Dia masih butuh aku." Hoseok memalingkan wajahnnya dan membelakangi Taehyung, dia menghela nafas beratnya.

"bukan karena itu Tae, kamu itu orang yang penting buatku, aku enggak suka ngeliat kamu harus jadi umpan kayak gitu. Apalagi enggak ada jaminan kalo kamu bakal selamat kan? Menurutmu aku apa enggak sedih kalo kehilangan kamu?"

Taehyung terdiam, matanya mengerjap dan bibirnya menganga lebar. Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di dada dan perutnya. Seperti kupu-kupu yang melesak keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi ia yakin itu bukan kupu-kupu. Sesuatu yang sungguh kuat membuatnya merasa senang, malu dan bingung bersamaan. Anehnya dadanya terasa sesak seperti asma yang tidak pernah sembuh. Perasaan itu muncul saat mendengar kata-kata yang intonasinya datar dari lawan bicaranya yang kembali menyulut rokok keduanya.

Seandainya bisa, ia ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan perasaannya.

Merasa dicintai, dan mencintai.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan, jadi ia menutup kembali bibirnya dan berharap perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya menghilang tanpa jejak. Tapi itu kecil kemungkinannya selama Hoseok masih disini. Selama Hoseok masih disekitarnya. Bodohnya ia tidak bisa menghilangkan keberadaan Hoseok dari dirinya.

Membingungkan, seperti teka-teki enigma yang tidak pernah terselesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Undead Lich side story

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melirik pria yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia berdiri tegak dan mengangguk pelan mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar dari earphone yang menempel di telinganya. Sesekali ia melirik smartphonenya dan kearah layar papan informasi. Meskipun bukan jam sibuk, tapi hari ini penumpang KRL cukup banyak. Setelah seharian berkutat dengan peta dan blue print, akhirnya mereka menentukan rencana terbaik. Hari ini adalah eksekusinya. Terdengar samar pemeberitahuan bahwa stasiun tujuan mereka telah di depan. Taehyung menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya kuat. Begitu kereta berhenti, Hoseok dan Taehyung berjalan keluar menyusuri stasiun yang ramai.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah gedung perkantoran di tengah kota. Jugeun Central, sebuah gedung yang menjadi markas kedua Hunter terutama di distrik 12. Gedung ini tidak hanya menjadi markas Hunter tapi juga pusat bisnis di Distrik 12. Rumor tentang Distrik 12 yang akan memisahkan diri dari Jugeun dan berdiri menjadi kota tersendiri sedang ramai dibicarakan di televisi lokal. Jika benar, maka kota baru inilah yang akan mengancam keberadaan Jugeun yang banyak menampung Undead dan Demonic. Hanya ada 2 pilihan bagi aliansi Undead dan Demonic, menguasai atau dikuasai. Tentu saja mereka memilih untuk menguasai lebih dulu, sebelum terlambat. Mengacau di distrik 12 adalah salah satu strateginya. Namun mereka tidak segera menuju ke Jugeun Central. Mereka menyempatkan mampir ke sebuah kedai kopi yang jaraknya sekitar 1 km dari gedung itu. Mereka duduk disana dan memesan kopi. Taehyung dan Hoseok duduk berhadap-hadapan, sesekali mereka melirik jam tangan mereka. Rush Hour adalah waktu yang mereka tunggu. Setelah agak lama menunggu, jalanan perkantoran mulai nampak ramai. Jam pulang kerja telah dimulai. Taehyung dan Hoseok berdiri pergi membayar kopi dan pergi menuju Jugeun Central.

Rush Hour membuat pintu utama Jugeun Central ramai dengan orang lalu lalang. Waktu-waktu inilah yang berusaha dimanfaatkan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa ketahuan. Mereka berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang akan keluar masuk gedung. Taehyung membuat sihir kamusflase sedangkan Hoseok mulai mengeluarkan kartu decoy dari sakunya dan membuangnya asal di lantai. Kartu itu akan beruubah wujud menjadi bayangan dirinya untuk memancing perhatian Hunter yang memang bertugas mengawasi gedung.

Saat bayangan decoy terbentuk Hunter menyadarinya dan mulai mengikuti gerak gerik decoy yang dibuat. Saat celah sempit inilah yang menjadi jalan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gedung. Dengan sihir kamusflase Taehyung, membuat mereka tidak terlihat di cctv. Kerena itu mereka bebas masuk ke dalam gedung dan menuju tangga darurat. Mereka pergi menuju ke lantai 4 dan masuk ke dalamnya. Banyak gedung bertingkat yang menghilangkan lantai 4 dengan alasan pembawa sial. Begitu juga dengan Jugeun Central, namun di gedung ini lantai 4 bukan hanya sekedar lantai yang memang tidak bisa di akses oleh manusia. Tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuk semua kegiatan rahasia Hunter.

Saat mereka membuka pintu darurat lantai 4, sebuah lorong tanpa ujung terlihat di depan mereka. Hoseok kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah jarum jahit sepatu. Ia memantrai jarum itu sebelum melemparnya kearah tembok di sebelah kirinya. Jarum itu menancap di sebuah kertas bergambar yang ada disana. Kemudian ilusi lorong tanpa ujung di depan mereka menghilang. Pemandangan di depan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan kecil dengan pintu di depan mereka. Hoseok menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian menoleh kearah Taehyung yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tae, gunakan senjatamu. Mereka bisa saja sedang menunggu kita disini." Ucapnya dingin. Taehyung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu remi dari kantong celananya. Kemudian kartu itu dibakar menggunakan api sihir yang dibuat Taehyung. Seketika kartu itu berubah menjadi senapan AK-47. Kemudian ia mengalungkan senjatanya dan mengokang senjatanya. Setelah memperiapkan senjatanya, ia menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan mengangguk memberi tanda. Hoseok berjalan kearah pintu dan mengeluarkan pisaunya dari bajunya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan membukanya pelan. Kemudian Hoseok mulai memeriksa area sekitarnya. Setelah dirasa aman, Hoseok membuka lebar pintu itu dan memberi tanda Taehyung untuk keluar.

Mereka menyusuri lorong diam-diam hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah lorong dengan pancaran aura yang kuat. Mereka kemudian berhenti di ujung lorong. Samar-samar terdengar langkah dari lorong itu yang mengarah menuju mereka. Hoseok dan Taehyung tau itu. Karena itu Taehyung bersiap menggunakan senjatanya. Saat langkah-lagkah itu semakin dekat, Taehyung bergerak menghadapi mereka dan memberondong mereka dengan peluru AK-47 yang sudah diberi sihir khusus untuk melumpuhkan lawan yang terkena pelurunya. Kemudian Hoseok merangsek maju dan memenggal setiap kepala yang ada di depannya dengan pisaunya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 30 detik, Hoseok sudah memenggal semua kepala malaikat dan hunter yang menjadi lawan mereka. Setelah keadaan dirasa aman, Hoseok memberi tanda Taehyung untuk maju. Mereka menyusuri lorong dan mengikuti aura malaikat yang semakin kuat. Hingga mereka menemukan sebuah pintu di ujung lorong tak bercabang yang mereka telusuri. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu itu.

"hyung, perasaanku tidak enak, apa kita sedang dijebak?" tanya Taehyung yang mulai memegang erak AK-47 yag dibawanya.

"dijebak atau tidak dijebak, kita punya tujuan utama disini bukan? tidak penting masalah dijebak atau tidak." Balas Hoseok yang mulai menyiapkan pisaunya lagi.

"yang jelas, sejak kita masuk lantai 4, kita sudah ditunggu. Olivier tidak bodoh membiarkan kita masuk dengan mudah. Apalagi setelah kita membocorkan datanya." Lanjut Hoseok. Taehyung mendengus keras mendengar penjelasan rekannya.

"jadi, hyung akan tetap masuk ke dalam sana?" tanyanya lagi. Hoseok menoleh ke arah Taehyung sejenak. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mengusap rambut Taehyung. Kemudian ia berbalik memberi aba-aba untuk bersiap. Taehyung menelan liurnya sendiri dan memegang erat senjatanya. Segala kemungkinan terburuk tergambar di otaknya dan memuatnya sedikit gemetar. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa mereka akan kembali dengan selamat. Tidak, tidak ada jaminan sekali. Seakan-akan mereka akan menyerahkan diri mereka di depan tiang pancung. Seperti menyusuri jalan kematian mereka sendiri. Taehyung tidak ingin mati. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan meskipun ia sudah menghabiskan 500 tahun umurnya. Tidak, bahkan jika ia bisa, betapa inginnya ia hidup selamanya.

"Tae, tenanglah... aku sudah melihat kedepan." Hoseok melirik ke arah Taehyung yang ada dibelakangnya. Menunjukkan figur wajahnya yang menawan saat diterpa cahaya lampu diatasnya.

"kita akan baik-baik saja." Sebuah kata-kata penenang muncul dari bibirnya. Membuat nafas tercekat Taehyung lepas. Perasaan tenang menjalar di tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu percaya dengan pria di depannya. Mungkin karena ia mengetahui kekuatan yang dia miliki? Mungkin juga karena perasaannya? Atau mungkin keduanya. Perasaan tenang itu berubah menjadi keyakinan dan membuatnya kembali bersemangat.

Hoseok membuka pintu didepanya. Seseorang dengan jas putih dan celana formal putih duduk di atas sebuah kursi didepan mereka. Ia telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Hoseok dan Taehyung masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa ragu. Kemudian pintu itu ditutup dan mengurung mereka didalam bersama pria berjas putih itu dan banyak pasukannya didalam sana.

"kalian benar-benar masuk kesini ya? sungguh? Sepertinya kalian meremehkan kami. Ah, kenalkan namaku Olivier, Yoroshiku nne?"

Hoseok tersenyum miring membalas malaikat di depannya yang mulai menunjukkan sayapnya yang lebar.

"aku rasa pajangan dari bulu-bulu sayapmu bisa dijual murah di pasar gelap, kan lumayan buat beli jajangmyoen?" ejek Hoseok sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya.

"sayangnya hargamu terlalu murah buat nambah kimchi double." Sahut Taehyung. Malaikat tinggi di depan mereka berdecih tidak suka.

"kalian benar-benar kurang ajar rupanya. Semuanya, tangkap mereka berdua!"

Taehyung segera mundur dan memberondong lawannya dengan AK-47 yang dibawanya. Namun jumlah lawannya yang terlalu banyak membuat pelurunya cepat habis dan terpaksa membuang begitu saja senjata di tangannya. Kemudian ia menggunakan kekuatannya dan mengeluarkan senjata yang dibuat dari darahnya sendiri. Ia memotong urat nadi di tangannya dan darahnya memancar dan membentuk sebuah tombak. Dengan cekatan ia menggunakan senjatanya membunuh lawannya-lawannya. Namun jumlah lawannya begitu banyak dan membuat gerakan Taehyung terbatas dan membuat luka-luka baru di tubuhnya. Kali ini Taehyung menggunakan kekuatan yang membuatnya berbeda sebagai seorang Demonic yang berdarah Oriens dan Egyn. Telekinesis khusus yang dimilikinya sejak kecil. dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya ia memelintir seluruh leher lawan di dekatnya hingga putus. Membuat siapapun yang mendekatinya akan mati.

Namun para malaikat itu tidak kurang akal. Mereka sengaja menyerbu Taehyung bersamaan dari segala sisi, dengan begitu kekuatan telekinesis Taehyung aktif tanpa tahu dibelakang mereka ada melaikat lain dengan jumlah lebih banyak membuat Taehyung terpaksa mempertahankan dirinya dengan tombaknya. Namun karena jumlah lawannya yang begitu banyak mereka berhasil menembus pertahanan Taehyung dan menusuk paha dan betisnya. Membuat gerakan Taehyung sangat terbatas sebelum akhirnya mereka berhasil melumpuhkan seluruh gerakan Taehyung dengan tali khusus yang membuat kekuatannya tidak bisa digunakan.

Diujung pengelihatanya ia melihat Hoseok yang masih berusaha melawan dan menuju kearahnya. Namun siatuasi yang dialaminya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Lawan yang dihadapinya terlalu banyak dengan bayarannya yang mulai menipis. Gerakan Hoseok semakin lambat dan mudah dibaca lawannya terlebih dengan jumlah lawannya yang terlampau banyak, membuatnya tidak bisa melawan lebih jauh dan akhirnya ia juga berhasil dilumpuhkan. Mereka berdua akhirnya harus bertekuk lutut di depan malaikat bernama Olivier itu.

Para malaikat itu memdudukkan Hoseok dan Taehyung yang babak belur di depan Olivier. Malaikat tinggi itu tertawa keras menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hoseok. Ia mencengkram kuat rahangnya dan menariknya, membuat Hoseok terpaksa menatap mata malaikat di depannya.

"nne, Hoseok. Kau terlalu sombong dengan kekuatanmu. Asal kau tahu saja, seribu tahun yang lalu akulah malaikat yang membunuh Lich. Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa hidup lebih lama." Olivier melepas cengkramannya dan menendang korbannya hingga jatuh tersungkur. Taehyung hanya bisa bergetar takut melihat Olivier mulai menghajar rekannya dengan kakinya. Ia tidak berani berkata apapun dan menyuarakan apapun dari bibirnya.

"gantung Lich satu itu!" perintah Olivier. Beberapa malaikat bergerak menggantung tubuh lemas Hoseok. Mereka menggantung ikatan di tangan Hoseok dengan sebuah rantai yang menjuntai di langit-langit ruangan. Hoseok hanya bisa menunduk membiarkan dirinya digantung. Kemudian Olivier kembali menghampirinya dengan membawa sebuah pedang di tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menusukkan pedang itu di tubuh Hoseok hingga tembus. Kemudian menariknya cepat dan menusukkannya lagi di lain tempat. Olivier memainkan pedangnya dengan menggesek-gesekkan pedangnya yang sudah menembus tubuh korbannya. Kemudia ia kembali menariknya cepat dan menusukkannya lagi di lain tempat. Kemudian ia kembali menarik pedangnya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Kemudian tangannya menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke dalam luka pedang yang dibuatnya. Tangannya bergerak mengobrak-abrik luka di tubuh korbannya. Membuat Hoseok menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"bagaimana? Sakit?" tanya Olivier mengejek korbannya. Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum miring.

"Cuma segitu bisamu? Menyedihkan." Balas Hoseok sebelum ia meludahkan liurnya yang sudah bercampur darah ke wajah malaikat di depannya. Malaikat di depannya menggeram keras. Sedangkan korbannya masih tetap memperlihatkan senyum miringnya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Hoseok lakukan saat ini adalah menerima siksaan ini dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang balik datang padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clek,

Sebuah pintu apartemen terbuka. Dua orang mengenakan mantel hitam masuk ke dalamnya. Yang satu berambut pirang dengan kulitya yang terlampau pucat dan seorang lagi berambut hitam dengan sebuah boneka di tangannya. Mereka berdua masuk dan menuju kesebuah dinding kosong disana. Pria pirang itu mengetukkan jarinya ke dinding dengan pola tertentu. Kemudian dinding itu terbuka. Sebuah ruangan rahasia terpampang jelas di depan mereka. Mereka masuk kedalam rungan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah sofa dan meja kopi di tengah ruangan. Berbagai macam senjata terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. Membuat pria pembawa boneka itu kagum

"jadi, senjata apa yang bisa aku pakai?" tanya pria pembawa boneka itu. Pria berambut pirang yang menjadi rekannya menunjuk salah satu senjata yang ada di dinding.

"AK-74, itu cukup untukmu hyung." Pria pembawa boneka itu mengambil senjata itu dari tempatnya, dan mulai menelaah senjata yang dipegangnya

"inikah AK-47 upgrade? Sepertinya dia senjata yang bagus. Tapi kalibernya lebih kecil ketimbang AK-47." Kata pria itu sambil mengecek peluru magasin senjatanya. Ketenaran senjata assault riffle Avtomat Kalasnikova 47 atau biasa dikenal AK-47 membuat senjata ini menjadi senjata faforit banyak orang. AK-74 adalah upgrade dari AK-47 dengan kaliber yang lebih kecil dan peforma yang lebih baik.

Pria pembawa boneka itu melirik rekannya yang sedang mengambil sebuah pedang hitam yang memiliki hiasan tali perak di sarungnya. Pedang itu nampak seperti senjata yang khusus karena ditempatkan di sebuah tempat khusus diruangan itu.

"kau akan memakai itu?" tanyanya. Rekannya yang berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tapi kita butuh ini kalo mau memenggal kepala malaikat keparat itu. Pria pembawa boneka itu telah selesai mempersiapkan senjatanya. Ia kembali melirik rekannya yang mengambil sebuah tas kecil dan memasukkan peluru-peluru besar didalamnya.

"senjata apa yang mau kamu pake?" tanyanya yang kembali penasaran dengan tingkah rekannya. Pria pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum miring kerah si pria pembawa boneka.

"PTRD, karena aku ingin memecahkan kepala orang nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

...

Author's note:

Hai~ apakabar? Hehe, aku tepati janjiku, aku apdet awal bulan! Hehehe

Makasih banyak buat pembaca ffn dan wattpad yang sudah mau mengikuti fanfic ini. aku tersanjung dan terharu sekali.

Gimana menurut kalian side story yg ini? hehe. Maahkan aku karena menampilkan adegan yang jahat, hehe. Tapi aku sendiri juga setengah tega dan gak tega nulisnya... huhu.

Oh iya, jangan lupa kasih aku review, komen, vote dan like kalian ya~ hehehe~ makasih buat apresiasi kalian selama ini.

Love ya! and Thanks a lot!

Fuse


	11. Chapter 9

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD/EBI, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18+ dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

 **Ini adalah chapter re-upload karena kemarin itu cuman spoiler... hehehehe.**

 **Jadi ini versi lengkap buat chapter 9.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Aku dan Donghyuk-hyung berhasil sampai di stasiun dengan selamat, dan kami langsung melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sial!

Aku terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri sampek lupa sama Hoseok. Hal paling aneh darinya adalah membiarkanku ke Daegu. Kenapa enggak kepikir dari tadi-tadi? Mana mungkin Hoseok ngelepas aku ke Daegu begitu aja tanpa alasan? Dia benar-benar bodoh kalo pergi enggak bawak Muramasa.

Sial!  
Fuck fuck fuck!  
Kenapa sih dia itu?!

Padahal bayaran terakhirnya waktu aku pertama kali ketemu Taehyung. Meskipun dia punya jangka waktu bayaran yang lebih panjang dariku, tapi dia itu tetep aja butuh bayaran! Ugh!

Dasar werewolf goblok!  
Dan gobloknya aku jatuh hati sama dia! Anjrit!

Apa dia pernah mengulangi kejadian ini?

Hoseok sudah ngulangi ini berapa kali?

Apa sekarang dia sedang bertaruh nyawa dengan masa depan? Apa dia sudah berkali-kali melihatku mati di Daegu?  
Andai aku tau jalan pikirnya, andai aku tau perasaannya? Apakah aku bisa membuat keputusan yang paling baik buat kita?

Rasanya dadaku mulai sesak kalo mikirin itu.

"Yoongi," Donghyuk-hyung memanggilku dan membuatku bangun dari pikiranku.

"Ya? Hyung? Kenapa?" tanyaku. Donghyuk-hyung tersenyum tipis kearahku. Ia memegang bahuku lembut dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Yoongi, dengarkan aku dan tenanglah. Namjoon, aku dan Seokjin sudah memperkirakan ini semua. Sekarang kau harus fokus. Kau harus membayar bayaranmu dan menghajar malaikat gila itu. Jadi tenanglah."

Aku ingin mempercayainya. Semua akan berakhir baik bukan? Ya, Hoseok membiarkanku pergi ke Daegu. Aku yakin dia sudah melihat masa depan terbaik untuk kami bukan? Selanjutnya semua keputusan ada di tanganku.

Tapi takdir tetaplah takdir, dia tidak akan berubah. Tapi yang bisa kita lakukan adalah memaksimalkan semua potensi yang kita punya.

Aku mengatur posisi dudukku senyaman mungkin. Aku butuh membayar bayaranku. Ya, setidaknya itu cukup untuk nanti.

sejak aliansi Demonic dan Undead ada, semuanya jadi begitu rumit. Ah tidak lebih tepatnya, setelah aku mau ikut campur dengan urusan Demonic, semanya jadi kacau. bohong rasanya kalo aku tidak mengakui kalo memang sejak awal sudah kacau. Bahkan sejak aku belum diimajinasikan sama orang tuaku. hahaha, menyedihkan.

Shit!

.

Aku bangun pas kita sampai di stasiun kota Jugeun. Kami keluar kereta dan di jemput Jin-hyung di peron. Sepertinya pengaruh besar Jin-hyung di distrik 3 memang besar, sampai menjemput kami di peron. Kami menghampiri Jin-hyung yang udah berdiri di peron barengan sama pengawalnya.  
"Seokjin bagaimana keadaannya?" Donghyuk-hyung menyapanya duluan. Aku jadi penasaran, skenario apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan? Jin-hyung menyalami Donghyuk-hyung kemudian dia juga menyalamiku. Dia ngerangkul pundakku dan mengajak kami berjalan keluar stasiun.  
"Berbahaya, kita harus menyelamatkan Hoseok dan Taehyung. Mereka terjebak di Jugeun Central dan ada Olivier disana."

Jin-hyung membawa kami ke ke mobil dan pergi menuju apartemen Namjoon. Perjalanan dari stasiun kota Jugeun dan apartemen cukup jauh sekitar 20 menit meskipun rush hour sudah 1,5 jam yang lalu. Setidaknya 20 menit ini bisa dimanfaatkan.

Aku ingin tahu, apakah itu masa depan? Atau bahkan takdirku? Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kematianku. Aku hanya ingin keputusan terbaik yang bisa aku ambil. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Benar juga, ada butterfly effect yang waktu itu. Aku yakin dia pasti tau sesuatu!

Kemarin aku bisa masuk ke gabungan ruang dimensi semu dan ruang waktu semu. Seharusnya aku bisa kesana lagi. Ya, seharusnya aku bisa. Bayaranku cukup untuk memasuki tempat itu.

Aku menyamankan dudukku di jog mobil. Aku pejamkan mataku dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

Membuat ruang semu yang sesungguhnya. Ruangan gabungan dari ruang waktu semu dan ruang dimensi semu. Ruang yang tidak terikat ruang dan terikat oleh waktu.

Aku buka mataku pelan. Aku berada di sebuah rungan serba hitam seperti waktu itu. Aku berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang semu.

"Aku terkejut sekarang kau bisa pergi ke ruangan ini sendiri." aku denger suaraku sendiri dari belakang. Jadi aku noleh ke belakang. Aku melihat diriku sendiri berdiri disana dengan senyum lebar. Aku baru nyadar senyumku agak serem kalo diliat-liat.  
"Aku sendiri juga terkejut, hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini butterfly effect yang aku buat kan?" dia mengangkat alisnya trus berdecih gak suka.  
"Masih gak percaya?" nadanya berubah jadi ketus. Ternyata aku temperamen banget ya orangnya.  
"Aku tanyak sekali lagi, kenapa kamu ada? Kenapa aku bikin butterfly effect? Ini rasanya enggak masuk akal, kenapa kok aku pake bikin butterfly effect? Mestinya yang bikin kan Hoseok bukan aku, tapi kamu bilang aku yang bikin kamu. Aku enggak ngerti sama semua ini. Tolong jelasin ke aku, sebenernya aku ini udah ngapain?"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya. Sebelum akhirnya mendengus keras. Dia kembali melihatku dengan wajah serius.

"Aku disini karena kau yang membuat. Tujuanku dibuat hanya satu, menuntunmu ke takdir yang seharusnya. Takdir yang seperti apa itu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti terjadi adalah salah satu diantara kau dan Hoseok pasti mati. Entah bagaimana caranya. Dan seharusnya tugasku sudah selesai sekarang."

Setidaknya ada sedikit yang bisa aku raba dari penjelasannya. Aku membuatnya karena ada alasan tertentu yang telah mempengaruhi masa depan. Tugasnya jelas kalo dia bertujuan untuk menuntun takdirku sendiri. Apapun itu, takdir yang ada di depanku ini adalah absolut, mutlak dan tidak dapat diubah. Kematianku sudah pasti. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa merabanya, kenapa Hoseok membiarkanku ke Daegu dan menjemput Dullahan.

"lalu kenapa Hoseok membiarkanku ke Daegu? Atau kenapa dia tidak ikut denganku ke Daegu? Apa dia sudah pernah mengulangi kejadian ini?" kali ini aku benar-benar mengajukan pertanyaan frontal. Dia diem sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"jawabannya, tidak. Semua kejadian ini terjadi karena Butterfly effect yang aku buat dan Hoseok buat. Hoseok tidak pernah mengalami kejadian ini, dan dia membiarkanmu ke Daegu karena dia tidak bisa mencegahmu ke Daegu."

Apa? Apa-apaan ini? kalau begitu, yang aku alami sekarang ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya? Hoseok tidak pernah meramalkan hal ini akan terjadi?

Apa Hoseok tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk meramalkan masa depan?

"Hoseok tidak mengulangi waktunya lagi?" tanyaku lirih.

"oh, ayolah! Kekuatan Hoseok dan Seokjin adalah kekuatan yang sebenarnya hanya Paradoks."

Paradoks? Sesuatu yang hanya teori, rumor, dan tidak nyata? Kekuatan Hoseok, hanyalah teori?

"Kau sepertinya masih bingung ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah dengarkan aku. Mengulangi waktu adalah sebuah paradoks. Meskipun Hoseok dan berpindah waktu kau akan tetap berada posisi yang sama. Berapa lama pun Hoseok mengulangi suatu momen, dia tetap akan mengikuti waktu berjalan maju. Itu adalah kepastian karena itu adalah batasan Hoseok. Sistem kehidupan ini seperti rel kereta api. Bukan seperti cabang pohon. Ada saru titik dimana jalan bisa berubah sesuai wesel mengarahkan kemana. Aku, kau, dan semua orang adalah rangkaian kereta yang melewati sebuah jalur rel. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berjalan maju. Tanpa kau sadari bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah. Semua telah maju seperti apa adanya. Semua maju seperti normal. Kemampuan lich adalah membuat paradoks itu. Paradoks tersembunyi dari ruang dan waktu. Tapi semuanya tetap pada rel yang sama dan berujung sama. Yang terjadi sekarang adalah akumulasi paradoks yang telah ada. Ini adalah penentuannya. Tentang dirimu, tentang Hoseok, tentang kalian berdua, dan tentang dunia ini." jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku menunduk memandangi sepatuku sendiri.

Paradoks ya... Kenyataannya bahwa memang ini semua paradoks. Dunia akan tetap berjalan. Meskipun Hoseok mengulangi waktunya. Dunia akan tetap berjalan karena hanya Hoseok saja yang berusaha berjalan ke belakang. Seperti orang yang naik kereta dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari arah lokomotif berjalan. Kereta itu tetap berjalan kedepan, sehingga meskipun ia berjalan kebelakang, ia tetap dalam posisi maju ke depan.

Hahaha,

Aku baru mengerti sekarang.

Bagaimanapun diantara kami berdua, salah satu harus mati.

Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hoseok mati.  
Tidak, aku tidak bisa.

Tunggu, apa dia tadi bilang tentang dunia?

"wait, kenapa kamu pake ngasih tambahan 'tentang dunia ini'? kamu enggak lagi ngaco kan?"celetukku yang lagi berharap kalo itu cuman pleonasme kata-kata aja.

"menurutmu, ngapain aku ada disini? Seluruh dunia ini bergantung sama keputusanmu tauk! Semua kerja kerasku ada di dalam keputusanmu! Menurutmu aku bercanda?! Kau gila! Aku tidak akan sampai disini kalo aku gak tau dunia ini akan hancur! Apa kau masih tidak paham?! Malaikat-malaikat gila itu berusaha menghabisi semua undead di dunia ini! kalau itu sampai terjadi maka dunia ini akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan hancur!" omelnya pake nada yang enggak enak di dengerin

What the fuck. Aku ini sebenernya terlibat sama hal apaan sih?! Ribet banget! Fuck!

Fuckin hell ya! kalo gitu sama aja kan? Sebenernya aku juga enggak punya pilihan! Rasanya menyebalkan pas tau kalo bakal kayak gini kan?

Hahaha, lagian dia bener juga. Aku yang dari kehidupan sebelumnya enggak mungkin mengirim butterfly effect kalo enggak ada dampak yang besar. Mungkin kehancuran besar. Kenyataan bahwa butterfly effect ini dikirim oleh diriku sendiri. Iya kan? Jelas apa yang aku lihat di masa depan bukan hal yang bagus. Mengirim butterfly effect supaya aku bisa memilih keputusan yang benar. Kalo asumsi ini benar, berarti semuanya akan berakhir malam ini.

Ah, iya.

Bukankah aku sudah memutuskannya.

Sejak awal aku membuat butterfly effect ini, aku sudah memutuskannya.

Aku melirik duplikatku sendiri.

"Hei, aku beri kau satu tugas terakhir." aku tersenyum dan aku pejamkan mataku.

"Tolong beritahu Hoseok, jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu dan ruang yang kuberikan kepadanya supaya bisa maju kedepan lebih lama. Oh iya, sedikit nasehat buatmu. Sebaiknya kau jujur dengan perasaanmu, Yoongi. aku tau, kau dan aku bisa sampai disini supaya dia bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari kita."

.

Aku buka mataku perlahan. Donghyuk-hyung memandangiku cemas. Apakah ada sesuatu?

"Oh syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun." Donghyuk-hyung mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Apa mimpi buruk telah menghampirimu?" tanyanya. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi buruk semenjak aku berubah menjadi Lich. Aku merasa beruntung bahwa aku menjadi Lich. Sejujurnya tidak ada hari yang membahagiakan diriku sejak aku menjadi Lich. Setiap hari terasa seperti bermain game. aku menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung, aku punya satu permintaan." Donghyuk-hyung memiringkan kepalanya dan berusaha mendengarkan perkataanku dengan hati-hati

"hyung, aku melihat masa depan. Dan itu menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan siapapun. Dan Hoseok adalah kuncinya. Hyung, berjanjilah kepadaku, apapun yang terjadi tolong jaga dia. Dia harus hidup hyung! Dia harus tetap hidup malam ini." Donghyuk-hyung menatapku dengan wajah yang tidak bisa aku tebak, kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku.

"aku tau kau akan memilih Hoseok diatas dirimu."ucapan Donghyuk-hyung membuatku berpikir. Apakah selama ini Donghyuk-hyung juga tau? Tentang masa depan yang pernah aku lihat di kehidupan yang sebelumnya?

"kau dan dia memang mirip."

Hm? Dia? Siapa?

"nunna?" tanyaku. Donghyuk-hyung mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"aku berbohong tentang membangkitkannya kepadamu. Sejak awal aku tidak membangkitkannya. Tapi dia mau menjadi jiwa perantara supaya kau bisa tetap hidup dan menjadi Lich. Sejak awal aku memang berusaha menjadikanmu Lich. Jiwamu ditandai sejak lahir bersama Hoseok dan Seokjin. Mungkin ini yang namanya Deus Lo Vult." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke kaca disampingku dan melihat refleksi bayanganku sendiri di kaca. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Yang jelas, aku punya satu hal dan satu tujuan yang harus aku selesaikan.

"kalo gitu hyung pasti tau kan? Apa yang harus hyung lakuin nanti."

"ya, aku pastikan padamu. Aku akan menjaganya."

.

Jin hyung, mengantar kami sampai di apartemen Namjoon. di Lobby apartemen tampak dipenuhi banyak demonic dan undead. Baunya memenuhi seluruh apartemen bahkan dari jarak 100 meter baunya sudah tercium hidungku. Kali ini benar-benar diadakan rapat besar aliansi Demoonic dan Undead. Para petinggi Demonic dari Klan Egyn, Oriens, dan Paymon telah berkumpul di venue. Begitu juga dengan petinggi undead seperti Werewolf, Nephilm dan phoenix.

Baik Undead dan Demonic punya satu tujuan. Membunuh Olivier dan menghancurkan basis Hunter di Jugeun. Untuk itu dibutuhkan strategi yang cukup matang. Kami semua berkumpul di ruangan meeting yang ada di apartemen Namjoon.

Meeting kali ini dibuka oleh Jin-hyung.

"Yoongi, aku rasa kau tau bukan, Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah memancing Olivier. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghabisi malaikat gila itu." jelas Jin-hyung.

"Kami sudah menyusun rencana untuk mengepung Jugeun Central. Jadi Olivier tidak akan berpindah kemana-mana." jelas salah satu perwakilan Nephilm yang ada disana.

Nephilm punya kekuatan yang hampir menyamai dengan Malaikat karena mereka ini undead yang setengah malaikat. Jadi mereka bisa bersaing dengan malaikat. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mengepung Jugeun Central dan mengantisipasi adanya intervensi dari luar.

"Masalahnya, Olivier memegang pedang penghakiman. Kita tidak punya pedang yang cukup kuat untuk menghadapi pedang seperti itu." seorang Demonic dari klan Oriens mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Selama ini hanya Namjoon yang punya senjata terkutuk. Saat ini Namjoon masih belum bisa menggunakan senjatanya karena kondisinya cukup parah di Daegu. Ini akan sulit." jelas Jin-hyung. Senjata yang diberkati seperti pedang penghakiman memang hanya bisa di lawan dengan Senjata yang dikutuk. Senjata yang diberkati biasanya dipegang oleh Hunter yang memang memiliki kontrak dengan Arch-angel atau malaikat tinggi seperti Olivier. Sedangkan senjata terkutuk biasanya hanya dimiliki orang-orang tertentu. Senjata ini juga senjata yang biasanya ditakuti dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menggunakannya.

Kim Namjoon, The Great Oriens adalah Demonic yang memegang Mauser 98k dan Stg 44. Memang itu senjata yang terkenal di masa perang Dunia ke 2. Tapi senjata yang di pegang Namjoon memang spesial. Senjata itu memiliki riwayat sebagai senjata pembantai yang gila dan dipegang oleh orang yang sangat penting namun namanya tidak bisa di eja dan disebutkan oleh siapapun.

Intinya, selama ada senjata terkutuk yang dimiliki oleh kami. Maka kita bisa menyerang malaikat-malaikat gila itu.

Kalau begitu, ini bukan masalah.

"Aku punya senjata terkutuk yang kalian cari." ucapku tegas.  
"Hoseok, hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa memegangnya. Karena itu, aku butuh bantuan kalian semua untuk menyelamatkannya" jelasku.

"Kau punya rencana apa?" tanya Donghyuk-hyung.

"Hyung, dengan kemampuanmu kau pasti bisa merasakan keberaaan mereka masih hidup atau tidak bukan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, mereka masih hidup, tapi aku tidak tau keadaan mereka seperti apa." penjelasan Donghyuk-hyung sudah cukup untukku.

"Kita akan masuk ke tempat Hoseok dan Taehyung. Kemudian kalian akan mengcover aku dan Donghyuk-hyung sejenak untuk mereset Hoseok. Setelah itu, Donghyuk-hyung akan memberi aba-aba untuk mundur."

"Kenapa kami harus mundur?" tanya Demonic perwakilan dari Egyn.

"Karena sekali senjata ini digunakan dia kan membunuh apapun yang ada di depannya. Kalo kalian masih belum pengen mati di usia dini. Mending langsung mundur sebelum kena."

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan rencanamu." ucap Jin-hyung sambil mengangguk setuju dan lainnya juga sepakat dengan rencanaku.

Kemudian aku dan Donghyuk-hyung pergi ke apartemen Hoseok untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi Olivier.

.

 _ **Aku harap para pembaca sekalian mau menunggu sedikit buat aku nyelesein last chapter sama Hoseok arc**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu di bulan Februari~**_

 _ **Good luck!**_  
 _ **Dont give up!**_  
 _ **Love yourself!**_  
 _ **Do your best!**_

 _ **/Michiru fuse**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD/EBI, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18 dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

 **Theme song buat chapter ini**

 **Paramore - Emergency**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Donghyuk-hyung pergi ke apartemen Hoseok. Sejak aku menyimpan banyak senjata disana, jadi aku perlu kesana. Memilih senjata yang akan dibawa adalah hal yang penting. Jadi aku harus mempersiapkan banyak kemungkinan. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak orang lain ke ruang rahasia kami. Selama ini tidak pernah ada orang lain yang tau tentang ruangan ini. Begitu sampai di apartemen, aku langsung menuju pintu ruang rahasia kami. Aku segera menempelkan tanganku ke dinding dan menggeser jari-jariku sesuai pola rahasia kami. Kemudian pintu ruang rahasia terbuka lebar.

"bagaimana kalian bisa punya uang sebanyak ini? untuk membuat ruang rahasia yang secanggih ini?" celoteh Donghyuk-hyung saat kuajak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hoseok dan aku sudah sering bekerjasama dengan Demonic untuk bisnis suplai darah, dan daging manusia. Hasilnya cukup lumayan untuk banyak hal. Hoseok lebih banyak menghasilkan uang, semenjak dia punya akses khusus dari Namjoon dan Taehyung." Jelasku. Hoseok memenag punya jiwa pebisnis gila. Dia menjual apapun yang menghasilkan banyak uang. Bahkan dia sebenarnya juga otak penyelundupan besar obat-obatan terlarang di beberapa kota besar di Korea. Bisa dibilang juga Hoseok sebenarnya adalah mafia besar di Korea. Tapi aku pernah dengar kalau sebenarnya keluarganya sendiri juga memang mafia besar. Dia pernah menyinggung juga masalah nama belakangnya, yang jelas 'Jung' bukan nama aslinya.

Kami sampai di dalam ruangan inti. Ruangan ini dirancang khusus semenjak kami aktif sebagai Infobroker. Dilengkapi dengan komputer canggih, dan berbagai senjata yang kami kumpulkan. Kebanyakan senjata api, tapi ada juga beberapa pedang dan pisau. Kami memisahkannya berdasarkan statusnya. Ya, status senjata itu 'terkutuk' atau hanya sekedar senjata biasa.

"jadi, senjata apa yang bisa aku pakai?" tanya Donghyuk-hyung yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat senjata yang dipajang. Donghyuk-hyung punya postur tubuh yang mirip denganku, tapi dia lebih tinggi dariku. Meskipun dia punya kekuatan yang cenderung membuatnya menjadi penyerang jarak jauh, tapi aku yakin Donghyuk-hyung punya skill yang mumpuni untuk serangan jarak dekat. Kalau begitu aku perlu membekalinya dengan senjata yang memaksimalkan pergerakannya. Senjata assault riffle akan menjadi senjata yang cocok untuknya. Dengan postur tubuhnya, akan bagus jiga menggunakan senjata yang cukup ringan tapi akurat dan mudah dikendalikan. AK akan menjadi senjata yang bagus untuknya.

"AK-74, itu cukup untukmu hyung." Aku tunjuk AK-74 yang ada di depannya. Senjata upgrade dari AK-47 yang terkenal. Peformanya cukup memuaskan walaupun punya kaliber lebih kecil dari AK-47. Kemudian akan bagus jika dilengkapi dengan submachine guns yang bisa dibawa kemana-mana.

"inikah AK-47 upgrade? Sepertinya dia senjata yang bagus. Tapi kalibernya lebih kecil ketimbang AK-47." Donghyuk-hyung mulai melihat-lihat senjata itu dan mengecek kondisinya.

"hyung, kau juga akan memakai MP7 yang disana." Aku menunjuk lemari yang berbeda. Itu lemari khusus senjata 'terkutuk' yang aku dan Hoseok kumpulkan. Hoseok lebih banyak menguasai pedang, terutama katana. Sedangkan aku lebih banyak menggunakan senjata api, jadi koleksi senjata api disini cukup banyak.

"sepertinya senjata disana cukup spesial?" aku mengangguk dan menuju lemari tempat MP7 itu disimpan. Senjata api yang terkutuk sebenarnya bisa dibuat dengan mengorbankan malaikat yang punya nama seperti Olivier atau yang setingkat dia. Tapi ada juga yang didapat karena mengorbankan banyak nyawa manusia, atau bahkan Demonic dan Undead. Seperti pedang Masamune dan Muramasa punya Hoseok. Dua pedang itu punya banyak sejarah dan mengorbankan banyak Demonic dan malaikat.

Aku mengambil MP7 itu dari lemari dan memberikannya kepada Donghyuk-hyung.

"kau yakin meminamiku ini? aku punya senjataku sendiri Yoongi. AK-74 itu sudah cukup."

"buat jaga-jaga."

Persiapan adalah hal yang krusial, dan aku harus memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Hoseok akan membutuhkan Muramasa kalo pengen nebas kepalanya Olivier.

Aku ambil pedang hitam yang dipajang rapih dan eksklusif dilemari. Pedang ini benar-benar sulit di dapatkan karena dia pernah dibawa oleh pembesar klan bersejarah di Jepang. Apalagi cuman Hoseok yang bisa pakai pedang ini. pedang yang akan membelah apapun. Pedang yang banyak dilumuri darah dan kematian.

"kau akan memakai itu?" Donghyuk-hyung bertanya lagi. aku menggeleng pelan.

"tidak, tapi kita butuh ini kalo mau memenggal kepala malaikat keparat itu." Balasku.

"senjata apa yang mau kamu pake?" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Donghyuk-hyung tanyak lagi. huft, memang sulit nanggepin orang banyak pengen taunya. Hehe.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah senjata yang mau aku pake. Aku ini tipe petarung jarah jauh dan penembak jitu. Jadi aku akan menjaga jarak dari lawanku, meskipun aku sendiri juga bisa melawan dengan jarak dekat. Aku lumayan suka knife play, tapi aku lebih suka menembak. Dalam kasus kali ini, aku butuh senjata yang punya kemampuan khusus dan bisa dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam sihir. Jadi aku butuh senjata anti material khusus yang cukup panjang larasnya. Kebanyakan senjata anti material memang punya laras yang panjang. Tapi yang memiliki kemampuan khusus sangat jarang. Karena itu aku memilih PTRD.

"PTRD, karena aku ingin memecahkan kepala orang nanti."

PTRD adalah senjata yang digunakan saat perang dunia ke 2 dari pihak USSR atau Uni Soviet. Sebenarnya senjata ini dibuat sebagai senjata anti tank. Tapi pada prakteknya senjata ini digunakan sebagai senjata anti material dengan kaliber yang besar. Saat perang Korea dulu, senjata ini juga ikut digunakan dan cukup berperan penting di perang saat itu. Aku cukup bersyukur bisa mendapatkan senjata yang beratnya 17 kg ini di Korea. Terlebih senjata ini juga senjata terkutuk yang cukup spesial. Kebanyakan senjata terkutuk yang berbentuk senjata api, punya kemampuan untuk memberikan garis prediksi pergerakan senjata lawan. Tapi tidak dengan PTRD yang aku punya. Senjata ini punya kemampuan meniadakan segala bentuk penghalang atau apapun yang menghadang pelurunya. Termasuk penghalang sihir dan berbagai penghalang tak terlihat lainnya. Jadi ini adalah senjata yang sempurna untuk malam ini. Sayangnya senjata ini tidak bisa menghancurkan pelindung suci secara langsung, butuh 2-5 peluru untuk menembusnya. Padahal kebanyakan malaikat tinggi memiliki pelindung suci. Setidaknya senjata ini cukup untuk mensupport garis depan dan memecahkan kepala Hoseok.

Iya, memecahkan kepala werewolf itu.

Bayaran Hoseok cukup unik. Selama ini dia membunuh dirinya sendiri sebagai bayaran dari kekuatannya, dan itu karena bayaran dari setiap waktu yang dia gunakan adalah kematiannya sendiri. Ironis untuk seorang werewolf yang punya kekuatan mengontrol waktu.

Tapi sekarang aku harus menyiapkan juga untuk kejadian tidak terduga. Mungkin aku harus bawa Remington-ku buat jaga-jaga.

.

.

.

Teknis rencana penyelamatan ini cukup mudah sebenarnya. Jin-hyung, Donghyuk-hyung dan lainnya akan mulai di Jugeun Central. Mereka akan masuk mendobrak dari depan. Dengan kekuatan Jin-hyung mereka bisa berpindah tempat dalam jumlah besar. Itu cukup memudahkan. Sementara lainnya ada di Jugeun Central, aku akan menyerang dari jarak jauh. Karena itu aku butuh PTRD-ku. Karena aku bergerak sebagai support dan back up. Aku kan membuat cela untuk Donhyuk-hyung membawa Hoseok dan Taehyung. Kemudian aku akan mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi untuk memindahkan Hoseok dan Taehyung ke posisiku.

Itu rencananya. Tapi aku enggak tau bakalan berjalan lancar ato enggak.

Sekarang aku ada di dalam gedung yang jaraknya sekitar 2 km dari Jugeun Central. Cukup jauh dan aman. Dengan bantuan dari berbagai kalangan, kami bisa melacak posisi Hoseok di dalam gedung dengan akurat. Aku punya spot yang pas di gedung yang aku tempati sekarang. Jauh dan diluar jangkauan serangan jarak dekat.

Begitu sampai aku langsung mensetting posisiku dan menstabilkan senjataku. aku langsung mulai pengintaian. Jin-hyung ternyata cukup cepat menghabisi penjagaan depan. Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan teropongku, Jin-hyung ada di depan ruangan tempat mereka menahan Hoseok dan Taehyung. Aku geser arah pandangku dan menemukan Hoseok di gantung disana. Dasar malaikat sialan. Berani-beraninya menyakiti partnerku. Tapi aku harus sabar dan tidak emosi. Pertama bayaran Hoseok. Aku membidik kepala Hoseok.

"Yoongi, kau siap?" Jin-hyung bertanya. Kami menggunakan kekuatan pikiran yang dibantu oleh klan Egyn. Jadi kita bisa ngomong pake batin. Hahaha.

"hm, aku akan mulai." Balasku. Aku mulai mengambil nafas dan menembak kepala Hoseok.

"go!" Peluruku tidak meleset dan berhasil memecahkan kepala Hoseok. Aku langsung mengokang senjataku dan kembali fokus membidik.

Dari teropong aku bisa lihat jumlah malaikat dan kami adalah seimbang. Aku kembali meneropong kondisi Hoseok dan Taehyung. Seperti rencana, Donghyuk-hyung akan membawa mereka ke posisiku. Aku kembali meneropong yang lain, aku putuskan buat menembak beberapa malaikat yang berusaha mengganggu Donghyuk-hyung. Setelah Donghyuk-hyung berhasil melepaskan Hoseok dan Taehyung. Donghyuk-hyung segera mengaktifkan sihir teleportasi. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah berpindah di sebelahku.

"Yoongi." panggil Donghyuk-hyung memanggilku. Aku bantu Donghyuk-hyung membaringkan Taehyung dan Hoseok. Kondisinya Tae cukup parah, dia babak belur dan luka disana sini. Sedangkan Hoseok dia dalam keadaan utuh tanpa luka. Aku berhasil mecah kepalanya dan bayarannya bereaksi. Cuman kenapa dia enggak bangun? Ini terlalu lama buat Lich buat nge-reset badannya.

"hyung, kenapa Hoseok enggak bangun?" Donghyuk-hyung enggaak berani ngeliat aku, entah kenapa.

"ini efek senjatanya Olivier. Pedang itu memisahkan jiwa Hoseok dengan jiwa Lich yang ada di tubuhnya. Kalau terus dibiarkan jiwa Hoseok akan hilang."

"kematian Lich. Iyakan?"

"hm."

Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. mungkin ini juga kesekian kalinya yang terjadi, mungkin juga tidak. Menyedihkan. Hahhaha.

"apa yang-..."

BRAK!

Okay omonganku dipotong sama suara keras dari jauh. Aku dan hyung noleh ke arah sumber suara. Dari arah jam 3.

Ugh! Baunya busuk!

Gimana ceritanya ada malaikat bisa disini?!

Aku masuk gedung ini juga dengan perhitungan. Jadi nempatin beberapa Demonic dan Undead disekitarku. Tapi aku enggak nyangka ada malikat yang bisa menembus sampai kesini.

FUCK!

"ternyata kita dapet Jackpot Kook."

"yap, Demonic, Lich plus Dullahan sekaligus. Olivier bakal ngasih banyak bonus ke kita Chim."

Sekarang figur 2 orang malaikat muncul di depan kami.

Sial!

"bagaimana bisa mereka sampek kesini?!" okay, aku mulai panik.

"sial! mereka yang seminggu lalu mengobrak-abrik basis di Daegu." Bales Donghyuk-hyung.

Okay, WHAT THE FUCK?!

Bukannya mereka itu si Jungkook sama Jimin yang ketemu waktu di toko barang antik itu?

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!

Aku bahkan baru ngerti maksudnya tangan kanannya Olivier. Shit! Mereka bukan malaikat abal-abal. Mereka bisa sampek kesini pasti juga bagian dari rencananya Olivier.

Dasar malaikat keparat.

"yoongi hyung..." Taehyung bangun dan dia duduk di sebelah Donghyuk-hyung.

"hyung, aku bisa bantu."

Sial!

Bayaranku, enggak cukup buat bikin ruang waktu semu terlalu lama. Kalo harus menghadap mereka berdua, aku bisa kalah kalo enggak punya strategi.

"woi, udahan diskusinya ya, kalian mending mati ajalah, biar tenang." Bisa gak malaikat satu yang namanya Jungkook itu dijait gitu mulutnya. Dia nyebelin sumpah!

Gak ada pilihan lain.

"Tae, aku butuh koneksimu dan kekuatanmu." Tae mengangguk mengerti. Donghyuk-hyung kemudian membuat mantra pelindung disekitarnya cukup untuk melindungi mereka bertiga.

Kalo aku?

Ya jelas aku maju.

Aku sengaja bawa Remington 870-ku buat jaga-jaga. Aku enggak nyangka bakal pake ini. jadi aku maju sambil bawa Remington-ku. Jadi kita liat, siapa yang bakal menang.

 _Hyung, Jimin sama Jungkook itu punya serangan jarak pendek semua. Mereka pake serangan kombinasi buat tipe undead kayak hyung._

jadi mereka pasti akan bagi job. Buat mengalihkan perhatianku. Pelindung Donghyuk-hyung sulit ditembus, jadi mereka enggak punya pilihan lain selain mengalahkan aku dulu kan? Jadi aku bikin mereka supaya enggak memilih. Aku harus membuat salah satu dari mereka dateng ke aku. diwaktu itu mereka bisa diserang. Menyerang saat diserang. Tricky dan butuh ketepatan. Tapi aku bisa memperlambat waktu dan pindah posisi lebih cepat manfaatin dilatasi waktu yang ada.

Aku buat duplikat duo malaikat di depanku lumayan banyak. Aku bikin 10.

"trik itu tidak akan berhasil"

Bacot banget sih!

"maju!" 10 Duplikatku langsung maju nyerang mereka. Aku langsung siap-siap membidik Jungkook yang sibuk bertarung sama 10 duplikatku. Aku memasang perimeter di radius 3 meter dari kakiku. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku memang sengaja terbuka mengundang mereka dateng ke aku. Jimin memakan umpan perangkapku. Dia maju ke depan dan menyerangku dari samping. Aku menunggunya sampai pedangnya hampir menyentuhku. Kemudian memperlambat gerakannya dan mempercepat sihir teleportasiku

Aku berpindah tempat di belakangnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkedip. Inilah perangkapku. Disaat inilah aku menembakkan peluruku. Peluru itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Tapi itu belum cukup. Jadi aku butuh kekuatan Taehyung.

TAEHYUNG, PATAHKAN LEHERNYA!

Kekuatan Taehyung yang fleksibel dan akurat memang yang terbaik. Tidak salah kalo dia jadi bawahannya The Great Oriens.

Oh, iya. Aku bahagia banget ngeliat kepalanya si malaikat bernama Jimin itu keplintir dan darahnya muncrat kemana-mana. Agak jorok sih, tapi aku seneng dan bahagia banget.

AKHIRNYA MATI JUGA DIA!

Okay, sekarang tinggal satu.

Aku kokang Remingtonku. Saatnya menunjukkan kekuatan senjata terkutuk favoritku. Jungkook berhasil mengalahkan 10 duplikatku. Dia lumayan juga buat ukuran malaikat, iya kan?

"JIMIN!" oh sepertinya dia ngeliat temennya mati dengan mengenaskan. Hahaha. How that feel ya?

"KAU UNDEAD KEPARAT!" teriak si Jungkook. haish... bisa marah-marah juga dia.

"kenapa? Kurang mengenaskan matinya?" sekalian aku ledek sekalian, biar impas.

"KEPARAT KAU!" Jungkook maju menyerang dengan kecepatan yang gila. Aku reflek memmpercepat gerakanku dan memperlambat gerakan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook masih bisa mengikuti gerakanku. Ia masih bisa bergerak lebih cepat dariku. Tapi ini juga bagian dari rencanaku. Aku men-copy kekuatan Taehyung.

aku aktifkan kekuatan Taehyung bersamaan dengan melepaskan peluru Remington-ku. Jungkook berhasil menghindar dari copy-an sihirnya Taehyung dan mengambil jarak cukup jauh dariku. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah lolos dari peluruku.

BLAR

Peluruku sukses menghancurkan kaki kanan malaikat nyebelin itu. Dia terkapar berdarah-darah. Remington 870 yang aku bawa ini memang favoritku dan paling spesial diantara senjata terkutuk koleksiku (bukan koleksinya Hoseok okay). Punya efek membatalkan semua sihir dan kemampuan pasif lawan termasuk regenerasi. Tapi enggak cuman itu, Remington 870 ini adalah senapan penembak jitu dengan kaliber yang cukup lumayan. Setiap peluru yang keluar dari senapan ini akan menuju target dan 99% kena. Aku bilang, ini senjata ideal. Memprediksi garis serangan lawan, peluru yang tidak pernah meleset, dan efek meng-non-aktif-kan semua sihir. Sayangnya, dia hanya bisa digunakan dalam radius 100 meter. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membunuh malaikat, bahkan sekelas Olivier jika aku cukup cerdik melawannya. Iya kan? Apa sih yang enggak mungkin?

Aku kokang senjataku dan menembakkannya asal sambil jalan kearah Jungkook yang tidak bisa berdiri.

BLAR

Kali ini aku mengkancurkan tangan kirinya. Peluruku ini juga aku lengkapi dengan beberapa sihir khusus. Saat peluru masuk ke dalam tubuh target, dia akan pecah menjadi 5 bagian yang menyebar ke seluruh arah. Itu membuat 5 pecahannya akan menyebar di tubuh target dan merusak bagian tubuh sekitar tumbukan. Karena efek remington 870 ini, peluru itu meledak dan menghancurkan bagian tubuh target yang terkena efek tumbukan. Jadi secara teknis, sekarang Jungkook sudah kehilangan kaki dan tangan kirinya. Ditambah dengan efek peluru yang membuat bahu kiri dan pinggulnya mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Oh, jangan lupakan kalo dia enggak bisa beregenerasi. Jadi, ini kemenangan telak buatku.

Aku berdiri di depan Jungkook dan menodongnya dengan Remington-ku.

"ugh... bagaimana bisa... padahal aku lebih cepat darimu..." Jungkook mengatakannya sambil menahan sakit. Iyalah, dia udah aku mutilasi by the way.

"maaf, levelku diatasmu." Balesku nyantai sambil narik pelatuk Remington-ku.

BLAR

Mulai detik ini, malaikat yang namanya Jeon Jungkook udah cuman tinggal nama doank. Orangnya udah mati, bangsat.

.

.

.

Aku lari menghampiri Donghyuk-hyung dan Taehyung. Hoseok masih berbaris disana dan dia keliatan kayak zombie sekarang. Pucet bukan main, kayak mati dan bernyawa. Aku gak telat kan?

"hyung, bagaimana Hoseok? Masih bisa kan?" tanyaku.

"masih, masih bisa. Tapi..." omongan Donghyuk-hyung langsung aku potong.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyakku lagi.

"hah? Emang hyung mau ngapain?" giliran Taehyung yang tanyak.

"kamu yakin Yoon? Pasti ada jalan lain"

"hoi-hoi! emang Yoongi-hyung mau ngapain? Kenapa aku ngerasa enggak enak?"

"Tae, diem." Titahku.

"tapi hyung! Aku pengen tau!" bentak Taehyung.

"TAEHYUNG DIEM!" aku enggak teriak, tapi aku marah dan ngeliatin Demonic itu sebentar. Dia diem dan menunduk sebentar aku denger suara senggrukan dari dia. Lucu, Demonic nangis. Mungkin dia sudah baca pikiranku? Mungkin juga dia memang sudah tau.

"Donghyuk-hyung. Kau tau apa plihanku dan aku enggak akan mundur. Kita enggak punya waktu lagi." aku mengatakannya dengan tegas kali ini.

Jiwa Hoseok ada diambang kematian. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengikatnya lagi dengan jiwa lich yang ada padaku. Toh pada awalnya aku juga setengah bagian dari Hoseok juga. Aku ada disini karena jiwaku diikat setengah jiwa Lich yang lain. mungkin karena aku memang awalnya setengah bagian dari Hoseok, karena itu aku ada di dekatnya. Mungkin karena itu juga dia ada di dekatku. Toh kita udah sama-sama ditandai kan?

"berbaringlah disebelah Hoseok. Aku akan mengikat Jiwanya dengan jiwa Lich yang ada di dalam dirimu." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sebelum itu aku pengen ngucapin perpisahan singkat. Sampai ketemu di ruang semu Hoseok. Aku tata poninya sedikit sebelum aku cium keningnya.

Maaf aku enggak bisa ngasih apa-apa selain ini.

Maaf aku enggak notis dari dulu-dulu.

Maaf ya, ninggalin kamu kayak gini.

Aku lepas ciumanku dan berbaring di sebelah Hoseok. Aku menyamankan posisiku. Tae senggrukan keras banget aku jadi ngerasa bersalah sama dia. Donghyuk-hyung juga nangis, tapi enggak senggrukan gila kayak Tae. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa ringan dan berat sekaligus. Aku enggak pernah ditangisi orang by the way. Aku cukup senang bisa begitu berarti buat mereka dan buakan dianggep sebagai orang tambahan.

"Tae, suara ingusmu ngganggu banget bisa enggak kamu enggak ngelap ingusmu pake bajumu? Pake sapu tangan ato apa gitu?" kataku. Tae diem trus ngelap ingusnya pake tangan. Jijik banget... aku keluarin saputanganku dari kantong celanaku trus aku lempar ke Tae.

"pake itu, jorok tauk liatnya!" dia trus ngelap ingusnya pake saputanganku. Akhirnya tenang. Jadi aku memejamkan mataku.

Setiap hari rasanya begitu menyenangkan.

Aku enggak pengen ngelupain apa yang sudah terjadi.

Fyuh...

Hoseok,

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note:

 **Hai, maap ini telat... (TT_TT)**

 **Rencananya ini mau di share tgl 18 kemaren, tapi karena enggak bisa jadi baru sekarang di share.**

 **Jadi aku minta maap.**

 **Oh iya, ini kurang 1 chapter tambahan yang bakal aku post minggu ini juga.**

 **:3**


	13. Paradox (end)

**Perhatian FF ini bahasanya enggak ngikut EYD/EBI, ada banyak sumpah serapah, bahasa saru 18+ dan lain-lain. Hati-hati dengan tipo yang bertebaran.**

 **Theme song buat chapter ini**

 _Avenged Sevenfold – So Far Away_

 _Claris – Colorful_

 **yg "** _Colorful_ **" itu lagu bhs jepang tapi liriknya bikin nangis. Oh dia ost-nya** _Puella Magi Madoka Magika versi OVA 3_ **. Anime yang jadi referensiku buat bikin FF ini. rekom juga buat nonton** _Darker Than Black_ , _Mirai Nikki_ **sama** _Steins Gate_ **. 3 anime ini jadi referensi cerita juga buat FF ini. Buat konsep Lich, senjata dan lain-lain emang dari imajinasiku sendiri.**

 **Makasih banyak udah ngikutin** _Undead Lich_ **sampek di chapter ini. Sejujurnya sejak awal aku bikin ini sebenernya Yoonseok itu Bromance, bukan sebagai pacar ato apa, no uke no seme. Tapi sbg sahabat deket yang deket banget, sbg partner yang udah kerja bareng, seneng sedih susah bareng untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi semakin banyak chapter aku sendiri mulai merasa gemes sama couple yang aku bikin ini. hahahha. Semenjak aku sadar interaksi mereka itu minim romantisme tapi aku pengen pembaca tau kalo mereka itu saling mikirin satu sama lain meskipun enggak ada ikatan semacam pacar ato pernikahan gitu** _(mereka saling cinta satu sama lain tapi enggak ada ikatan yang mengikat mereka)_ **. dan ini adalah ending yang paling baik buat couple ini menurutku sih... hehe.**

 **Anyway, makasih banyak udah ngikutin FF ini. makasih banyak udah baca FF ini terutama yang udah mau baca dari chapter 1 sampek chapter ini. aku berterimakasih banyak-banyak yang sudah mengapresiasi FF ini dengan vote, comment, favorite, follow, atau apapun apresiasi kalian. Maafkan aku enggak bales komen (T_T). Aku harap pembaca sekalian mungkin mau kepo karya saya yang lain? hehe (okay aku kayak author yg gak tau diri, haha)**

 _Ciao_

 _Fuse_

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali Hoseok membuka matanya, hitam telah menghiasi pandangannya. Hoseok menggerakkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Mencoba mengidentifikasi sekitarnya. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan menggosok matanya dengan jari tangannya.

"Seok, bangun."

Hoseok membuka matanya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara di telinganya. Ia bangun dan menegakkan punggungnya. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah hingga ia menemukan Yoongi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"bagaimana perasaaanmu? Seok?" Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hoseok. Dengan senyum tipis dan wajah sendu, Hoseok menyambut tangan Yoongi. menarik Hoseok Hoseok untuk berdiri di depan Yoongi. perbedaan tinggi keduanya sebenarnya memang tidak jauh. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan memandangi satu sama lain.

"dimana ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ruang semu atau bisa kau bilang ruang mimpi." Hoseok kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"bagaimana aku bisa disini hyung? Kau yang membawaku kesini?" Hoseok kembali menatap pria di depannya.

"iyalah, sapa lagi yang bisa bawa bokongmu kesini?" pipi Hoseok memerah saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi

"a-aku kan cuman nanyak hyung, bi-biasa aja kali!" pria di depannya mulai memberi pandangan memindai dari atas ke bawah dan berhenti di bawah pinggangnya.

"you are really the pervert ones here by the way"

"nah! HYUNG!" Yoongi tertawa pelan dan bahunya berguncang seiring dengan pipi dan bibirnya yang tertarik lebar.

"kau masih mudah digoda dengan hal-hal seperti ini ya? reaksimu selalu terlihat cute." Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya dan pipinya menggembung lucu.

"oh ayolah Seok, terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau masih setinggi pinggangku." Hoseok menoleh cepat ke arah pria di depannya yang tersenyum lebar seperti kucing. Hoseok menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga urat-urat tangannya terlihat jelas.

"hyung, kau ini..." ucapan Hoseok dipotong oleh pria di depannya.

"hai, Hoseok. Aku butterfly effect yang dibuat Yoongi yang asli. Kau sekarang berada disini, itu berarti Yoongi yang asli sudah mati." Hoseok menarik langkah mundur, tapi pria di depannya menahannya dan mendekapnya erat dalam pelukannya. Sebelum Hoseok menyadarinya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan menangis. Suara senggrukannya terdengar di bahu pria yang memeluknya.

"hyung, kau hiks, benar-benar ukh... jahat, hiks... gimana... gimana aku bisa hidup... hiks sekarang?"

"aku bakal kecewa banget kalo kamu menyia-nyiakan hidup yang aku kasih ke kamu." Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Memukul pria yang ada di depannya. Yoongi hanya diam menerima pukulan dan demi pukulan di pipinya, di pundaknya, di dadanya, di pelipisnya, dan di hidungnya. Membuat pria kecil itu terbaring tanpa perlawanan. Pandangan Yoongi tidak pernah lepas dari Hoseok, dan pandangan Hoseok tidak pernah beralih dari Yoongi. mereka selalu seperti itu tanpa mereka tau. Namun mereka telah mengetahuinya satu sama lain. Sedikit-demi sedikit mempertanyakan keberadaan satu sama lain. sedikit demi sedikit membenci satu sama lain. sedikit demi sedikit mencintai satu sama lain. sedikit demi sedikit mereka terikat. sedikit demi sedikit dunia memisahkan mereka.

bukankah jika semua ini berakhir dengan perpisahan yang menyedihkan, kenapa harus bertemu?

bukankah lebih baik tidak perlu ada hidup kedua?

"Seok, makasih. makasih buat semuanya." sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Yoongi.

"kau membuatku hidup. aku bersyukur hidup kedua kalinya dan bertemu denganmu." ucapan Yoongi membuat Hoseok terpaku. Matanya tetap menatap mata Yoongi dalam-dalam. Namun Yoongi menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kau tau? hidupku seperti paradox dan hidup kita seperti paradox. Kau tidak bisa mengubah takdirmu dan itu adalah hukum utama dunia ini. Aku telah melihatnya, masa depan yang tidak pernah kau lihat jauh sebelum dirimu. Masa depan tanpa dirimu, dan masa depan diriku. dengan kekuatan ini aku berjalan melihat segala rute dunia yang ada pada kita berdua. Saat aku memberikannya memoriku pada diriku yang lain. Maka keputusanku akan tetap sama. Tidak pedli berapa kali kau mengulanginya Seok."

Hoseok melangkah mundur dan berbalik memunggungi Yoongi. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. ia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan melirik Yoongi yang masih terbaring di belakangnya.

"aku percaya takdir bisa berubah. dan aku akan membuktikan itu Hyung. tidak penting berapa kali aku melakukannya. jika kau, berusaha menghalangiku. menganggapmu sebagai musuh pun bukan masalah. kalaupun aku harus membunuhmu berkali-kali akan aku lakukan. akan kuubah takdir ini. apapun caranya."

Yoongi bangun dan menatap sendu pria di depannya. namun tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam. luka di tubuhnya menghilang seperti tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya. matanya menajam menatap Hoseok tanpa belas kasihan.

"kau sudah gila Jung Hoseok." Hoseok membalasnya dengan menarik bibirnya keatas. sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya.

"ya, aku gila karenamu Hyung." Yoongi berdecih keras tanpa memutuh tatapannya kepada Hoseok.

"dan kau mengajakku berperang."

"Hyung aku sudah bilang kan? kenapa? kurang jelas? ngomong-ngomong, kau seharusnya tau bukan? margaku bukan Jung. jadi jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." kata-kata itu telah menjelaskan semuanya untuk Yoongi. dengan jari yang mengepal keras, Yoongi berbalik membelakangi lawan bicaranya.

tanpa balasan, dan tanpa ada kata yang muncul lagi dari mereka berdua. mereka melangkah dan menjauhi satu sama lain. setiap langkah menjauhkan. setiap langkah mulai dipenuhi rasa benci. setiap langkah yang dipenuhi cinta. setiap langkah yang mendekati cinta yang menjauhkan mereka.

dan waktu kembali terulang. terulang dan terulang.

seperti labirin tanpa jalan keluar yang terus berputar tanpa kenal waktu dan ruang.


End file.
